Cause of Everything
by livingdead2010
Summary: Rated for attempted suicide. James saves Lily from the altimate ending. Um... a lot of people don't think this is very agstny, but it is a bit. Well at least for the first chapter... most of it.
1. Chapter 1 Almost

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: No one really owns anything, it's all God's. He put us here, he gives us ideas, he takes us from here when it is our time. If Harry Potter did belong to anyone on Earth it is J. K. Rowling's.

I'd like to say that I'm dedicating this story to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace in Heaven above. We will miss you.

Chapter 1 Almost

She looked out, it really was a beautiful sight. Easy to get caught in thought staring at it in a trance, but now wasn't the time to think about that. She had to do it before someone noticed she was missing and came looking for her. Ha! No one cared, why would they come looking for her? She was the lowly, teased and picked on, outcast. She was even lower than Snape.

She shut her eyes to reflect on her life. She had had enough! This life was nothing, but torment! She had no friends, and now no family. She had had enough this was it, the end. Her time had come.

She opened her eyes. She was ready. She didn't want to live. Without friends she had been living for seven years, but without family, she couldn't.

She took a deep breath, her last breath and shut her eyes preparing herself for the inevitable pain she was certain to feel. She jumped.

Or rather she tried to. At that moment the cause of everything stopped her. "What do you think you're doing, Lily?" James Potter asked pulling her off of the small wall that surrounded the astronomy tower.

She wriggled to be free, but his grip on her wrists was too strong, "Let me go!" she cried. 'He had caused everything she had felt it seemed. She, Lily Evens, had no friends because everyone did what James Potter did they copied him trying to be popular. He teased her constantly, ever since first year. Since third year it was that he would ask her out. It was commonly known that Lily didn't date. The girls were jealous of her, so they were even worse than the boys who simply ignored her.

"No Lily," he replied firmly.

"How did you know I was here?" she spat at him through tears. He hadn't let her stop her suffering.

"I've been watching you for the past seven years every night when you came here I followed."

She froze in the middle of trying to be free. _Why is he so interested in me? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Why?_ "I've never seen you here before," she replied steadying her voice trying to sound stronger than she felt.

"You can't see through invisibility cloaks can you?" he asked giving her a small, grimgrin.

"You've been spying on me for the past seven years!" she shouted at him. She was growing angry and fast she was not one to be messed with when angry.

"Shh," James said in a soothing voice, "Lily, please don't get angry. I'm sorry. I really am, I know I shouldn't have been spying, but I'm glad I did or else I would have lost you forever."

"You can't loose something you've never had, Potter, and you never will," Lily spat at him. She began to struggle again catching him off guard, but she still couldn't get away.

"Lily relax. I'm not going to let go until we're back in the Heads' Common Room. Look I'm sorry to do this to you, but you've already tried once to kill yourself, I won't risk a second time."

"Why do you care?" she shouted at him. "You never have in the past! You've always pranked me, teased me, turned the whole school against me! Why should I believe you? Why should I trust you? Why should I trust anyone?" she was crying uncontrollably now.

"Lily, shh dear," James pulled her against her so that she was sobbing into is chest, although she was trying to push away on the inside, she just couldn't, "I have always cared about you. I have always loved you."

"Quit calling me that!" she shouted through sobs. "You sure have done a great job over the past seven years of showing me you care at all if I live or die!"

"Lily, I'm sorry. I want to repay you," he tilted her chin up looking hopefully into her eyes, but instead of seeing warmth or anything good all he saw was hate, sadness, lost. "Please Lily, I'll do anything."

"Let me go then!" she replied defiantly.

He smiled a shadow of a smile, not his usual arrogant one, but one of true compassion and love, and replied, "That is the only thing I can't do. Come it is late and we need to get you to bed."

He released one of her wrists, but still held onto the other tightly, led her over to the door where a silver, shiny cloak was laying. He picked it up and draped it first over her then himself. He felt her shiver, who wouldn't it was in the middle of November and it was pretty cold outside. He put his arm around her shoulder and felt her stop walking and tense up before continuing.

Then next thing she did was what really surprised him, she leaned into him a bit he could feel her shivering still.

When they finally got to the Heads' Common Room James rounded on her. "Lily, why?" was all he could manage.

She just sank into the nearest couch, bringing him down with her as he had not released her yet. "Lily?" he asked again.

She had managed to stop crying, but still her eyes were red and her cheeks had red streaks on them from crying. "Oh yes I'm just going to tell you everything! How I feel, so that you can make fun of me tomorrow when you don't care again!" she was getting hysterical now, first he teases her for seven years then she has no friends then this morning a ministry owl tells her parents are dead then her sister tells her it's her fault they're dead and that she's not invited to her wedding and now to top it all off Potter decides he wants to be her best friend all of a sudden.

"Lily, Lily," James moaned, "What's wrong? What could have made you want to kill yourself?" he asked shivering at the mention of her killing herself.

"If you care so much you should have asked seven years ago!" she was starting to get fed up with James.

"Please Lily, just tell me. You can't go to bed until you tell."

"Fine!" she said exasperated in defeat. "I haven't a single friend since I started here because everyone does what you do, in this case tease and torture me. I can live with that, but I can't live without family. My parents were murdered by… by Voldemort last night and that's what the first owl was this morning. The second was my sister disowning me," she tried to stay strong and not cry, but it didn't work as soon as she finished she began to cry.

"I'm sorry Lily. I didn't know. Will you forgive me?" he asked when he really was thinking more along the lines of_ will you go out with me?_

"I guess, as long as people will just leave me alone," her voice quivered. The realization dawned on her, and it hurt as much as death itself, turning towards James she broke into sobs again.

"Lily? What's wrong?" James asked unsurely a second ago she was fine now she was sobbing again. He pulled her close so that she was crying into his chest.

"What am I supposed to do after Hogwarts. Petunia already claimed the house and the money. I have nothing."

James could have laughed with relief if it wouldn't have made her mad, but instead he said, "You'll stay at my house. My parents always wanted a daughter. They'll love you."

"Thank you, James." She felt a bit more relaxed now that she knew a bit more about her future. She backed up a little to look him in the eye, "Won't your parents mind?"

"They'll be delighted to have someone to keep us in line," James smiled.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. _She looks so angelic and pure and beautiful_ James couldn't help but think. "Sirius, Remus, and Peter stay at my house for most of the summer," James answered her unasked question.

"Ah."

"You'd better get to bed, you look dreadfully tired," James told her as he stood up then gave her his hand which she gratefully excepted.

"Thank you James, for everything," Lily smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek then walked to her privet dormitory. "Goodnight James."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi. I needed to reupload this chapter, as there were a few 7's that should have been seven's. Please review even though I realized this chapter is pretty short.


	2. Chapter 2 Talking about It

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace in Heaven above. We'll all miss you.

Chapter 2 Talking about It

Five minutes after Lily had gone up to bed James was still sitting starring at the fireplace lost in thought. _She kissed me! Lily Evens kissed me! I thought she hated me, but maybe not._ In fact he was so absorbed in these thoughts he didn't hear the portrait door open and Sirius, Remus, and Peter walk in.

"Prongs! Oy, we thought you were dead!" Sirius feigned a heart attack. "Why didn't you return to the commons room?"

"I was busy. Plus this is my commons room this year remember?" James answered hoping that they wouldn't drag this out. He really didn't want to tell them about what had happened with Lily.

"I thought you didn't like it here because you were afraid Lily would try to kill you," Remus pointed out. He had been the closest person to Lily at school.

"Well… I needed some time alone… to … think," James explained faltering a bit.

"Why James I didn't know you thought!" exclaimed Sirius sarcastically.

"Well, I'm off to bed. You three had better get to Gryffindor tower."

"Couldn't we stay here?" whined Sirius.

"No."

"You're no fun James," Sirius pouted like a two year old.

"Don't make me curse you out, Sirius."

"Fine! I'm leaving. You two coming?" Sirius asked no one as they were already at the portrait waiting for him. "You two can't even help me stay a bit longer? None of you are any fun!"

They all just rolled their eyes and Remus grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out of the portrait hole.

After they left James sighed out of relief, 'Now he didn't have to worry about telling them.' About five minutes later Lily walked out of her room and stopped when she saw him starring into the fire.

"Um… hi," she said nervously.

"Where are you going?" he asked her suspiciously.

She sighed, "I guess you won't let me go out to the Astronomy Tower."

"Not without someone to make sure you don't do what you tried to do earlier," he said uncharacteristically serious.

"Well… I suppose you could go with me. After all you said you have for the past seven years anyways."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Wait no,I'm not. Scratch that you wouldn't be here if I hadn't followed you these past seven years."

"I'm not happy about you listening to my every thought for the past seven years. You should have told me that you were there then I wouldn't say everything out loud."

James paused for a moment reflecting before answering quietly almost so more to himself than to her, "The one thing you never said out loud was that you wanted it all to end. Even your life. I would've stopped if I knew I getting to you that much."

"I shouldn't have needed to. You shouldn't have been messing with me in the first place."

"I think you should just go back to bed. It's pretty late. I don't know about you, but I need my beauty sleep," James teased friendly. Lily smiled weakly.

"I guess so."

"What time are you going to breakfast at?" James asked Lily suddenly.

She gave him an odd look where one eyebrow went up and the other down and her mouth was slanted to one side before answering, "Around seven. I like to read while I eat."

"I know I've seen you. Good night Lily."

"Why'd you want to know?" Lily asked puzzled.

"So I can escort thy fair lady to her fine meal," said James mock bowing lowly and kissing her hand. Lily smiled and laughed lightly, so lightly it could hardly be heard, but James heard it and said, "I'm sorry about the last seven years. I must have been horrible if I made you do what you nearly did."

"Yeah I could live through it though as long as I knew someone loved me, but when my parents died I had no one. No one to go see on holidays, no home even. My sister claimed the house for her and her fiancé. Their getting married over Christmas and she blames me for their death and of course won't let me live there or even go to their wedding." Lily, who was by this time was crying.

"It's all my fault, you know," James admitted sadly, pulling Lily into a hug.

"No, you didn't order Voldemort to kill them, or tell Petunia to hate me for being a witch, or…" Lily was stopped by James stooping down and kissing her. Did I mention it was on the lips?

When he pulled back he was as red as Lily's hair and Lily was still crying softly, but looked a bit embarrassed. James finally spoke, "I'm sorry. I took advantage of you in a weaker state and used you. It's just you will always have someone to love you as long as you live."

"Who?" Lily asked pretty clueless to the look of love James was giving her at the moment because she was looking at her feet still crying softly.

"Me."

Lily looked up. _Did he really mean it? After all of these years of teasing her, asking her out. Was he serious_? "Are you serious? I don't know if you are because of all these years you teased me, by asking me out, or at least I thought you were teasing me."

"I just wanted to catch your attention, but I guess I tried the wrong tactic. I should have noticed after the first day of you running out of the room to the Astronomy Tower crying. I'm really sorry. I can't believe it though."

"Can't believe what?" Lily asked her tears had stopped and she was now drying her face with her sleeve.

"That you… I nearly committed murder."

Her eyes widened. "It's ok. I can't say it wasn't your fault, but it's ok. You stopped me. I'm fine, you're fine. It's ok. Don't blame yourself."

"How _can't_ I blame myself?" he asked. He was completely clueless at why _she_ was trying to make _him_ feel better about this after the pastseven years of tormenting he had installed on her.

"Let's just not think about it ok. I don't want you to do what I almost did. You would be missed, I wouldn't."

James stopped breathing for a moment, "What do you mean you wouldn't be missed?"

"Well I am an outcast. I have no friends. No family, Petunia actually went as far as to disown me. I have no one to miss me. Where as you had everyone in the student population to miss you. They would probably blame it on me."

"Well I know I would miss you and the teachers all loved you, except potions and division. You do not have any potential inner eye my dear," James said in a fake mystical voice and drawing his cloak tightly around his shoulders imitating their division teacher. Or rather his Divination teacher, as Lily had enough sense to drop in 6th year for Arithmancy.

Lily laughed a bit and smiled a bit wider. "You know James, you're not that bad."

"Why I thank thee fair lady," James replied bowing and kissing her hand again causing her to actually laugh for the first time ever as far as James knew. "You know you should laugh more. It's nice."

"What do you mean it's nice? My laugh is nice?" Lily asked confused.

"Your laugh has a nice ring to it. Like bells." James noticed her face drop a bit so he added, "Not funeral bells. Happy bells. Wedding bells at any wedding, but your sister's. She can go to…"

"James! I love my sister. Even if she claims she hates me."

"I was just trying to make you feel better. Sorry. So I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night, James. Thanks, for everything I guess. For making me feel better, and more importantly saving me. I guess I was wrong, it wasn't my time."

"Lils did you actually think it was?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter."

"It does, but I won't bother you now."

"And James, please don't mention this to ANYONE. For me," Lily pleaded.

James hesitated for a moment before, "If you promise it will never happen again it's safe with me."

"Thanks James," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going into her room to go to bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

I reloaded this chapter because Tasha thought that I should change the 7's to Seven and I agree. Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast with Potter, or is i...

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

I'd just like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace for the rest of your days.

Chapter 3 Breakfast with Potter, or is it James Now?

James' POV

_She kissed me! Twice, in one night! Sure I saved her life, and didn't tease her, but still this is Lily Evens we're talking about! Miss I don't Date. I guess that's my fault because I had this crush on her all of my life, but still she could have dated. No she couldn't everyone in the school would be to afraid to even get near her because she's "Potter Property" as Remus puts it. All this excitement really makes a man tired, and the fact that it's 1'o'clock in the morning._

The Next Day

Lily's POV

_I guess I had better get up now. It's really late, 6'o'clock! I won't be able to read for very long now. I guess that's because of me staying up really late with Potter, or is it James now? I guess it's James, I mean he did save my life. He also was the reason why you nearly took it too. I think he really likes me though. If he'll stop teasing me it wouldn't be so bad. I could even live life pretty normally. Except, what about after Hogwarts? I have no where to live, or go. I guess I could stay at the Leaky Cauldron until I get a house or apartment. I guess that'll be really weird._

_If James spills about what nearly happened I'll die, fugitively. Or maybe even literally. I guess I had better go shower now._

After the shower Lily went out to the Head's Commons Room, around 6:30, to read her book, Ella Enchanted. Although it was a bit childish, it was still her favorite book. It had everything, as most Fantasy books did. After about a half hour James came into the room looking incredibly sleeping still.

"Morning," he managed to say between yawns. He had already showered because his hair was still wet. "Want to go eat breakfast?"

"Sure. One second I need to go dump my book."

* * *

"Is the Great Hall usually this empty this early?" James asked amazed that the only people here were tired looking professors and a few Ravenclaws that were studying or reading.

"So, how early did you get up this morning?" James asked Lily once they were eating in the Great Hall.

"Six."

James choked on his orange juice. Finally he managed to sputter, "Is that how early you usually get up at?"

"Nah, usually earlier. Fivish."

"Five? How do you do it?"

"What do you mean how do I do it?" Lily asked still eating. She had figured James would want to talk so she didn't bring her book.

"Get up that early. I usually have problems getting up at seven, much less five!"

"Oh. I go to bed aroundnine, nine thirty."

"Lucky," James muttered.

Lily smiled. "What Sirius doesn't let you go to bed that early?" she asked innocently.

"No!"

"Well if you have no friends to keep you awake it's easier to go to bed."

"But you have friends."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Who then?"

"Me."

"Oh. Well I could still go to bed early if I wanted to."

"How?"

"Well you can't even get up to my dorm can you?" she asked challenging.

"Yep," James answered in a cockily, confident voice.

"How?"

"Well if I can't go up the stairs, then I can fly to your window."

"Lily sighed in defeat, "Fine, fine. You win."

"So how come you never accepted my dates?" James asked suddenly.

"Other than the fact you've been teasing me from day one, you're mean to anyone who doesn't worship you and you can be a bit arrogant sometimes," Lily admitted quietly, not wanting to get him on the bad side again, or whatever you want to call what he used to do to her.

James just laughed, "Am I that bad?"

"You were," Lily admitted, yet again quite quietly.

"Sorry."

"It's ok as long as you don't start again."

"I won't if you'll go out with me."

"You're being cocky again. Plus I've already insured that you won't tease me again like you used to."

"How?"

"By nearly committing suicide."

"Oh yeah. Well will you still go out with me?"

"Hmm," Lily pretended to think about it. James was completely shocked that she didn't say yes right away. "I don't know. I guess."

"Yes!" James nearly screamed. It echoed throughout the Great Hall. All of the people turned their heads to look at Lily and James. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Um… Hogsmead?" James asked.

"I've never been there, but ok."

"Didn't your parents sign the permission slip?" James asked incredulous to why anyone wouldn't have gone.

"Yeah. I just didn't want to go."

"Why not?"

Well… You and your friends would have more opportunities to pick on me and I really liked the quiet in the dorm while everyone else was gone."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Quit saying sorry. It's in the past now. Ok?"

"It's just that everything seems to be my fault," James muttered.

"Not my happiness," Lily teased.

"Shut up."

"Well just forget it ok?"

"How can I? I ruined your life."

"And now you're going to make up for it."

"Ok. Just as long as you promise me one thing."

"What?" Lily asked slowly hoping it would be weird, disgusting, or well anything like James.

"Promise me not to do what you almost did."

Lily sighed it wasn't what she had been expecting, "That's for sure."

"Good. Then I'll try to forget it."

"Good. What time is it? I've been meaning to get my watch from home, but I forgot it over the summer and Petunia's thrown everything of mine away."

"It's seven thirty."

"Thanks. That means everyone will arrive in a half hour. I usually go to the library around seven fifty to study."

"Why?"

"To escape everyone."

"Oh."

"Never mind. Then next weekend is a Hogsmead weekend, do you want to go then?"

"How do you know. I thought you never went."

"I'm head girl, James, I have to know these things."

"Oh. Sure."

"Do you like coffee?"

"Not really. I'm weird, I don't even like chocolate."

James put on a fake look of terror and started to back away slowly from her. She just laughed and hit him gently on the arm.

"Do you like ice cream, Miss I'm not normal?" James asked teasingly.

"Yes."

"Whew! I know at least _one_ place I can take you then. Do you like candy, other than chocolate?"

"Yes."

"Then that's two."

"Ok."

"We have a lot of places to go to make up for your lack of experience," James said in mock seriousness.

"Ok," Lily said in the same tone.

"So, it's ten till eight."

"If you want you can stay here."

"So could you."

"I know."

"Come on, Lily," James did a puppy dog face that won over almost everyone.

Lily laughed, her beautiful laugh, "James that doesn't work on me. I can go to the library without feeling a bit guilty."

"Well it was worth a try. Can I go with you?"

"If you promise not to distract me."

"I promise if you promise to kiss me as soon as we get out of the Great Hall."

"I could take back the answer to one of your previous questions."

James pouted, "But we're going out now," he whined.

"So."

"Please."

"No, I'm not like those sluts (I'm sorry I hate speaking like this, but it's the right description) you usually date."

"Ok," James agreed quickly.

"Now why did that work?" Lily asked James.

"Because you're right, and I don't want to force you to become a slut," he shuddered, "they're no fun. Plus then I'd have to break up with you because all you'd ever want to do is make-out in a broom closet."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I didn't think that the James Potter had any common sense in him," Lily said in a mock amazed voice.

"Hey!"

"We're here," Lily said, for they had arrived at the library.


	4. Chapter 4 Day with James

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace. We'll all miss you. We can't wait until that glorious day when we meet again.

Chapter 4 Day with James

Lily's POV

After spending a half hour in the library with James trying to distract her, it didn't work because she was used to noise in the Common Room when she was doing homework, though she didn't go to the Common Room any more now that she had the Head's Common Room now, they went to class.

Their first class was Transfiguration. When it was time to pair up into groups James immediately went over to where Lily was to be her partner. "Um James, are you feeling ok?"

"Why, am I green or something?" James asked.

"No you're partnered with me, verses one of your friends, or make-out sessions."

"You're my girlfriend, are you not?"

Lily laughed, "We haven't even gone out yet!"

James' face fell a bit, "So we're not together?"

"I guess," Lily said sighing dramatically.

"Yeah!" James cheered like most of the girls who went out with him while Lily laughed.

(A.N. All or most of my spells will most likely be in Latin if there isn't a spell that I already know. Such as if I wanted to turn something into a wolf I'd say "lupus.")

"Let's just get started."

"Ok."

"Today we're supposed to learn the spell that transfigures your desk into a cat. Does it seem to you that when ever we have to transfigure something into an animal it's always cats. Maybe she thinks if she let us pick you and Sirius would choose something like a man eating lion or something."

"Nah, Sirius would choose something more like a hippogriff."

Lily frowned, "Does Sirius even know what a hippogriff is?"

"I don't know. He likes flying. Plus he could try to escape on it."

"Let's just do the spell before this conversation gets too weird," Lily reasoned with an odd look on her face.

"Ok. Whatever you say," James replied casually.

"So the spell is 'feles," Lily said carefully making sure not to mispronounce it. She figured that she had it, so she tried it with the wand movements exactly how McGonagall had showed them. It worked, in front of her now was a small grey and black tabby cat (A.N. I love cats, especially tabbies!)

"Good Job, Lily," James congratulated. "It usually takes me at least a few tries before I get it right."

"I try to concentrate on everything, so I usually get it on the first or second try."

"Miss Evens, I love your cat. May I pet it?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Sure Professor. It looks a lot like you do."

"What do you mean it looks like her?" asked a confused James. _McGonagall is human, that cat is a desk, well for now it's a cat_.

Suddenly there was another cat next to Lily's that looked a lot like Lily's. The new cat jumped on James' desk before transfiguring into Professor McGonagall. "I suggest, Mr. Potter, that you, like Lily, pay attention in class. I have transfigured into my animagus form before."

"Yes Professor."

The bell suddenly rang, and people started to pack up, "Anyone who didn't succeed in transfiguring his or her desk must work on it for homework!" called Professor McGonagall. Lily quickly transfigured her cat into a desk again before packing up her stuff.

Their next class was Potions. It wasn't Lily's favorite class, but it wasn't that bad either. The Professor hated James, so he didn't hate Lily as much as all of the other Gryffindors. The Professor was Professor Walch.

When they entered the classroom, which was more like a dungeon, Professor Walch watched them as they sat together. Lily then took out her potions book and her notes and got ready for class to begin as James just sat back and relaxed waiting for his other friends to show up.

"Mr. Potter, you should be getting ready for class," Professor Walch said angrily. "What are you doing sitting next to Miss Evans, as far as I know she hates you."

Lily blushed before replying quietly, "I'm giving him a chance."

Professor Walch stormed up to the front where the board was, silently fuming _I thought that some students other than Slitherin could be ok, even if she is a Mudblood!_ "Class! Today we will be making the Truth Serum. Get a partner and start! You have 1 hour! Start!"

Lily started to walk away to find a partner, knowing that it was hopeless, until someone caught her wrist. She turned around to see that it was James. "Will you be my partner? Seems I can't find someone."

Lily snorted, all of the Gryffindor girls and half of the Slitheringirlswould LOVE to be his partner. "Sure you can't find a partner. Sure."

"Ok," James had a huge grin on his face that made him look like an idiot.

"James you look like an idiot. In fact you always look like an idiot."

"Only when you're around."

Lily glared at him before realizing they were supposed to go out next weekend, "Sure, it's only when I'm around."

"It is."

"Whatever. Just start the fire for the potion," Lily said exasperatedly.

"Whatever you say, Flower," James smiled innocently at her.

She just raised an eyebrow, but got to work. "What! You're not even going to ask me where that came from?" James exclaimed.

"I already do. Lily is a flower, so you thought you'd call me by the category from which my name comes from." James' mouth just hung open.

"Why'd I have to get the smart girlfriend," he muttered and Lily laughed.

"Because you love me. Why else would you try so hard to just go out with me?"

"You're pretty."

"You're evil. Why'd I agree to go out with you in the first place?"

"Many, many reasons. I'll make you a list. I'll give it to you at lunch."

"Ok."

Potions went well, but Lily suspected that even though their potion was perfect, they would not be getting full marks on it.

After potions was Charms. Charms was one of Lily's favorite subjects. The other was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall liked Lily a lot, as did Professor Flitwick. In fact all of the teachers except two liked Lily a lot. The first was Professor Walch and that was only because she was dating James and the other was Professor Trelawny (in the fourth and fifth books' grandma, the real seer). Professor Trelawny didn't think that Lily had any talent or potential in Divination, so Lily quit it and started taking Arithmancy.

_Charms_

Once again they broke off into to pairs, and once again James was with Lily.

"You aren't ever going to leave me alone ever again are you?" Lily asked as James reached to where she was when they were breaking into pairs.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter watched as James made his way over to where Lily was seated for the third class in a row. They thought that she hated him, but maybe he finally won her over.

Remus approached them, "Lily why aren't you killing James?" he asked.

Lily looked at him for a minute before laughing. When she stopped she stood up and said simply, "I didn't think you were supposed to kill your boyfriend."

Remus, Sirius, and Peter, who had just came up, stared at her. She just got out her wand and began practicing the incantation. Today they were learning the cooling spell, it was still pretty hot in the dorms and people had complained, so the older students, who hadn't already learned it on their own like Lily, had to learn it.

"What?" she asked when she was tired of them staring at her.

"You're finally going out with James?" Sirius stuttered for the first time in his life.

"Under certain circumstances that you had better not know about," she said turning to glare at James who just raised his hands as if to say 'I'm innocent.'

"We don't know anything, please don't kill James. He's nice to have around," Remus said in a calm voice.

Everyone laughed except James who said, "I'm nice to have around, that's it?"

"Yep!" Lily agreed cheerfully.

James bent over and kissed her on the lips. "I'm nice?"

Lily glared at him, "What'd you do that for?" she demanded.

"What? You're my girlfriend," James attempted to defend himself.

"So, that still gives you no right."

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd like it. Please don't kill me, I'm nice to have around. Remember?"

Suddenly Lily pounced on him as if to attack, but instead kissed him. James who had flinched as she left was very surprised, but quickly registered what happened and kissed back.

"See I'm nice."

"You're weird," Lily said shaking her head and turning back to her wand which was laying on her desk and quickly cooled the box room they had to work with before turning back to the conversation.

"But you love me anyways."

"Sure."

"Hey! You're going out with me!" James exclaimed.

Lily who was laughing by smiling (You know how when you want to laugh, but instead you smile) replied, "So."

"Why you little…" he began to tickle her.

"James…we're in class…please stop…I'll do anything!" Lily stammered between laughs.

"Anything?" he stopped tickling her.

"There are some exceptions."

"Fine. Kiss me."

Lily sighed, "Fine, after class. Now do the cooling charm."

Now it was James' turn to sigh, although he was second in their year, his weakness was charms.

"Just try it. Practice saying the words a few times, then the movements, then put them together."

"Fine, on one condition." Lily raised her eyebrows at him. "Give me two kisses after class."

"Evil."

"But you still love me."

"That may change soon," Lily muttered, but James heard.

"Or you could tutor me."

"Let's see, kiss you and get it over with quickly, or spend a bunch of time with you. I'll take the kiss."

"Ok."

"Which won't happen unless you do the charm."

"Oh… right."

"Just do the charm James!"

"Fine." He muttered the charm and did the wand movement and his box became cool.

"Very good, James!" Lily congratulated him.

Suddenly the bell rang. "Anyone who did not master the cooling charm has to do it for homework! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" Professor Flitwick called to them as he fell off his stack of books that he stood on in order to be seen.

"Professor!" Lily exclaimed, rushing over to help the small professor up.

"I'm fine, Lily. Thank you though." Normally the professors called their students by their last names, but almost all the teachers called Lily, Lily.

"Come on Lily!" James called cheerfully as Lily went and picked up her bag.

"I'm coming. Hold your horses," she grumbled.

"Ah Lily doesn't want to kiss her boyfriend?" teased Sirius.

"Shut up, Black."

"Oh come on Lily. You're dating my best friend, it's Sirius."

"Fine, Sirius, shut up."

They left the classroom and went up to Heads' common room to change their books, then headed to lunch (Sirius, Remus, and Peter put their books in there earlier because it was closer to the Great Hall than the Gryffindor Common/Dorm room.

"Lily it's after class!" James said in a sing-song voice as they entered the common room.

"Fine." Lily got on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek when he turned his head and caught her on the lips making the kiss much more passionate. Lily tried to pull away, but James was holding her too tight.

Lily glared at him when he let her go. "That counts as two," she said coldly as she started to walk away, but James caught her wrist and pulled her back to where he was still standing and pulled her into another kiss before she could respond. The other boys had already snuck up to James' dorm.

"James!" she screamed quietly at him (not exactly talked, not screamed in the middle. In a raised voice.)

"What?" he asked innocently. "Did you want me to kiss you again?"

"No!"

"I'll wait for you down here!" he yelled after her as she stomped off to her dorm.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!! Please review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 Afternoon Classes

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace and watch over us all until we meet again some day.

Chapter 5 Afternoon Classes

Lily stomped off to her dorm to get her books for her afternoon classes, but really didn't feel like going back down there and having to face James. Why did he have to kiss her like that. She wasn't planning on getting herself into a relationship like this, where the only feeling was lust, and no love. She wasn't a slut, and wasn't planning on becoming one soon.

"Lily!" she heard James yell from in the Common Room. "We're ready. The others are going to go ahead, but I'll stay. Take your time."

Lily sighed, picked up her books and put them in her backpack before heading down to meet James.

"Look Lily, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have kissed you if I knew you wouldn't like it. I'm sorry," with that James pulled out a single red rose from inside of his robes and presented it to her.

Lily smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. She quickly took a random pen that was laying on the table and transfigured it into a vase and magically put water in there with a simple charm "aqua" and placed the rose in there. "What did you transfigure?" she asked him as they walked out hand in hand.

"Was it that obvious? A pencil that was laying on the table."

"It was only obvious because where else would you have gotten a single rose so quickly. Thanks."

"No problem. It was my fault though. I'm really sorry. I don't want to loose this relationship. I really love you."

Lily stopped and looked him in the eye. His eyes looked so concerned and loving, yet scared. "What are you scared of?" she asked suddenly and unexpectedly.

"What?" he asked her surprised.

"I can tell emotions well by reading people's eyes, not literally, but people often display their emotion in their eyes. You are feeling concerned, loving, and scared, are you not?"

"Um…yes."

"Why scared?"

"That I'll loose you. That Voldemort will get you or me before we get to know each other well."

Lily smiled, "I'm guessing I'm not just a flavor of the week."

"More like a flavor of the rest of my life."

"Don't make such big commitments."

"Why not? I know we'll be together till our end."

"How can you be certain?"

"I just… know."

They arrived at the Great Hall and walked in. Lunch had already started and when they walked in everyone, or at least almost everyone, turned to see who could be so late. When they saw it was Lily and James, holding hands, most of the slutty girls wailed.

"James… Everyone's staring at us," Lily whispered and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You get used to it after a while," he replied smoothly.

"What!?"

"You get used to the staring after a while," James replied nonchalantly.

"I don't like people staring at me especially since they haven't even noticed me except when they where teasing me!"

"They'll get used to us. Don't worry."

They reached the Gryffindor table and continued to talk quietly about, well everything. Everything except THE night and family.

"So Lily, what do you want to do at Hogsmead?" James asked her.

"I don't know. I haven't ever been before remember."

"Oh yeah. We were going to go to the… wait! I'll let it be a surprise!" James exclaimed proud of himself.

"But you've already told me where we're going."

"Do you remember where?"

"No."

"Good!"

"Are you always this excited and hyper about a date?" Lily asked giving him a "Look."

"Only if it's with you," James replied cheekily.

"You great big suck up."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine."

"Ok," Lily grinned.

"What?"

"I beat the famous James Potter, and it wasn't hard."

"Evil."

"But you still love me," Lily took his line.

"Hey! That's what I'm supposed to say. It's too obvious that I love you!" James pouted at her and she laughed.

"Whatever."

"Oh here's your list," James handed her a scrap piece of parchment that read:

The reasons Lily Evens Decided to Go out with Me, James Potter, List 

handsome nice Quidditch captain Head Boy Saved her life have been asking since third year irresistible' 

"These are your reasons?" Lily asked him.

"Um... yeah."

"I'll make you the real list by dinner."

"Um... ok."

They ate and joked a bit more before going to their first afternoon class. For James it was Divination, and for Lily it was Arithmancy.

Both went fine and uneventful. They met up again in History of Magic. James sat next to her and he actually got out some books, Lily was truly amazed. Or at least she was until he positioned them and laid down his head to go to sleep.

"What are you doing?" she asked him before the professor walked in.

"Getting ready for class."

"You plan on sleeping through class?"

"Yeah."

"How do you pass this class if you don't take notes?"

"Remus' are really good. He writes exactly what the professor says and everything."

"You're lazy you know that."

"And proud of it!"

"Shut up. Class is starting," Lily hissed at him as she began to copy down everything that Professor Binns said. Although he wasn't dead, he could bore you to death.

(James is going to write Lily notes to distract her _James writes like this_ and Lily writes like this.

_Lily, how in the world can you stay awake through this?_

What do you mean?

_It's dead boring!_

So?

_How can you take notes and not fall asleep or go into La La Land?_

I try.

_Are you saying that I don't?_

Yes.

_Eh. You're right. As usual._

Why thank you. Now if you don't mind…

_Mind what, Flower?_

Shut up so that I can take notes!

_Only if I can use them!_

Take your own notes!

_Please!_

No.

_I'll do anything you want._

You already will.

_Not ANYTHING._

Really.

_Please._

No. Now shut up I'm missing stuff.

_Please!_

No. I'll break up with you if you don't be quiet.

_Ok, ok. I'll be quiet._

James continued to scribble on a piece of paper throughout the rest of class and it was annoying Lily to death. Especially since he was scribbling things like "Lily Potter" or "I love Lily" and other stuff related to Lily. She nearly killed him.

After History of Magic was their last class of the day: Herbology. It was with the Ravenclaws, whom Lily got along with best of all the houses.

"Sirius!" Lily shouted to Sirius while trying to catch up with him in the hall.

"What could little baby Evens want now?" Sirius mocked. At that moment James came up and heard it.

"Sirius, Lily is my girlfriend, could you be nice?"

"Here take James," Lily said pushing James into Sirius. Seeing the look James was giving her she said, "I'll see you at dinner for goodness sakes! Bye."

"Your girlfriend?" Sirius asked James giving him a look of disgust.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I love her."

"You WHAT?" Sirius shouted.

"I love her," James said quieter. Sirius was only about 3 inches taller, but when he was mad, he was mad. Never underestimate a mad Sirius.

"How could you love someone like Lily Evens?" he said her name with disgust.

"What do you mean?"

"She's cold, heartless, friendless, unpopular, ugly, and not your type," Sirius said ticking qualities off on his fingers.

"She's not cold."

"She never shows her emotion."

"Because if she did she'd always be crying from the pain we've in ensured on her."

"What can you say in her defense for the rest?"

"Heartless, when has she ever been heartless?"

"She doesn't date anyone, she doesn't have any friends, she acts like she doesn't have a heart. She even just threw you at me to get rid of you!"

"She can't date anyone, or have any friends because of us. As Remus would put it no one would ask her because it appears that she's "Potter Property" and she doesn't have any friends because she's different. And she'd teased by everyone."

"What about unpopular and ugly?"

"She isn't popular because she reads and tries to be low key and she's beautiful."

"No she isn't. What about not you type?"

"What'd that supposed to mean?"

"You're a player, she doesn't date. All you want is to snog or shag someone, while she will want to just be your girlfriend."

"That's what I want though."

"Fine," Sirius huffed. Remus and Peter had just watched this exchange with interest.

"I agree with Prongs on this, sorry Padfoot," Remus said.

"I agree with Padfoot," Peter squeaked.

* * *

Thank you for reading!!! Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Truth or Dare

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace. We all miss you and can't wait to see you again some day.

Chapter 6 Truth or Dare

Through out Herbology James kept looking at Lily as if he didn't she'd disappear with a pop, never to be seen again.

James and Sirius weren't talking because Sirius didn't like Lily, much less the fact that his best friend was in love with her.

After Herbology was dinner. James sat with Lily who noticed that Sirius and Peter weren't sitting with them. Lily presented James with her list:

'The real reasons Lily Evens Decided to Go out with James Potter List 

Saved my life quit being arrogant, cocky, egoistic, jerk, mean, ect. 'he's nice to be around'' 

"Remus I'm going to kill you for the comment about 'being nice to be around'!"

"Sure you are."

"You'll do that the day you break up with me," Lily joined in.

"Fine."

After talking with James and Remus Lily decided to bring up the subject of Sirius and Peter's absence.

"Hey James, why aren't Sirius and Peter sitting with you?"

"It's nothing."

"Did I… Did I break up you friendship?" she asked fearing the answer.

"Sirius just doesn't really like the fact that I'm dating you. He said we aren't the same type of person. Don't worry, he's wrong. He'll come around."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Um… James…"

"I know, I know. No kissing in the Great Hall."

"Thank you."

"I was just trying to reassure you."

"Well you failed. You showed how different we are."

"How?"

"Well you wouldn't mind snoging a girl in the Great Hall while I won't let you even kiss me."

"That's different."

"You aren't just dating me to prove him wrong are you?"

"NO! I didn't even tell Sirius before today."

"Ok. I was just worried that you weren't taking us seriously like you haven't all of your other relationships."

"Don't worry."

"Ok."

"If James promises he won't break it," Remus joined the conversation.

"I promise that I'll quit being a player."

Lily smiled, "Good, then I don't have to get a rolling pin to hit you with to make you forget that you're a player."

Both of the boys looked confused and Lily sighed, "It's something that muggles use to flatten bread dough."

"Oh," they said in unison then turned and looked at each other and laughed.

_Meanwhile at the other end of the table with Sirius and Peter._

As they heard James and Remus laugh Sirius got annoyed. "Whatever that (A.N. sorry for language that is about to appear I don't like it at all, but it's the right thing for Sirius' character to say) bitch is saying that is making them laugh must be really stupid because she's to smart to realize anything is funny when it is," growled Sirius.

"I agree," squeaked Peter.

"She's taking out friends away, then turning them into people like her."

"But didn't you start insulting her and James made the decision."

Sirius glared at Peter who shrunk in his seat completely terrified.

"Or maybe it was her fault," Peter whimpered.

"That's better."

"We have to get James back from the Devil."

"Yes, of coarse."

"We just have to pretend that we forgave him then get him to realize how truly evil she is," Sirius cackled evilly.

"Um… Sirius are you feeling ok?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine. Let's go sit with them."

"Ok."

"Hello Jamsie, miss me?" Sirius asked as they approached James, Remus, and Lily.

"Not really. I've been able to have a real conversation while you're gone."

"Nice to see you too," Sirius' mood had fallen quite a bit from his friend's coldness.

After a very strange dinner that was filled with very uncomfortable silences they all went to the Head's Common Room where they could have some privacy.

"So, you guys want to play Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked as casually as possible.

"Not with you," James answered coolly. He wasn't happy with Sirius for his previous actions.

"Oh come on you guys."

"Fine."

"Ok. I'll go first. Lily truth or dare?" Sirius was trying to appear friendly.

"Um… truth?"

"Why are you going out with James all of a sudden? You've had absolutely no interest in him before, why now?" Sirius acted like he just wanted to know for no reason, but he was going to try to use it against them to get them broken up.

Lily looked at James uncomfortably. "Should I tell them?" she whispered in his ear.

"It's your choice. You don't have to tell them if you don't want to."

Lily sighed, "James saved my life. Remus truth or dare?" Lily tried to get out of explaining it further, but that wasn't going to happen.

"What?!" yelled Remus.

"Remus Truth or Dare?" Lily asked as though that wasn't what he had heard.

"Lily…" Remus used a voice that plainly said explain now or I'll force it out.

Lily sighed yet again, "I have gone to the Astronomy Tower for seven years. I tell the night sky everything. It turns out that James has followed me all seven years. A few days ago My parents died, my sister hates me more than anything else and disowned me, I have no family. I have no friends, no family. My life meant nothing to me any more. I just wanted it to end. I decided to… help it out. I was planning on jumping off the tower, but James stopped me. He was really sweet. I figured I'd give him a chance. Remus Truth or Dare." Lily said in a menacing, finalizing voice that clearly said _I really don't want to talk about this, so don't try to change the subject back._

"Wow," was all Sirius said. _I'm not going to break them up any more._

"Um… Dare."

"What should I give him?" Lily asked looking at the boys. "Oh! I know. Go confess your _undying_ love to Belletrix Black. I heard her say that she thought you were cute the other day."

Remus paled considerably, but replied, "Tomorrow at breakfast. James, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Lily for a minute!" Sirius shouted and Lily smacked him on the back of his head.

"That'll work," Remus laughed.

"Hey!" Lily started to yell at him, but James had already began to kiss her. She struggled for about 20 seconds, but finally gave up and kissed back.

"Sirius, Truth or Dare?" James panted after the kiss. Lily who was glaring at Sirius laughed at Lily.

"Dare."

Lily got an evil grin on her face that made Sirius pale before whispering something in James' ear. When she got up James was grinning in the same way.

"Um… I meant Truth?" Sirius tried weakly.

"Nope," Lily smiled evilly.

"How many chickens do we get?" asked Sirius.

"One," James answered.

"No daring the same thing twice, unless they accept it."

"Fine."

"What's my dare?"

"Go shag Belletrix."

"That's my cousin! NO! Lily you have a sick mind."

"You've shagged Aromanda once," Peter pointed out.

"I was drunk. I thought she was someone else."

"Then get drunk or chicken out."

"Or get her drunk," suggested Peter.

Sirius turned to Peter with an odd expression on his face that was said why try something impossible, "Peter do you remember the Christmas Party at my house last year? We tried to get her drunk, it didn't work! She lasted 100 shots of Fire whiskey. I had to pay Aromanda 10 galleons!"

"Oh yeah."

"So… I chicken."

Everyone gasped except Lily who looked around at the gasping boys in confusion, "What's wrong with him chickening?"

"Congratulations Lily, you're the first person to ever make Sirius chicken on a dare before. Might want to watch your back, he'll want to get back at you for that one," Remus said quietly.

"Dang," was all Lily could say in amazement.

"Even I haven't been able to make him chicken, although he was pretty close when I dared him to make out with Peter," James said in utter astonishment.

"Evens, Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked in a venomous voice.

"Um… Dare?" Lily managed a small, exceedingly weak smile.

"What? Afraid I might make you do something you don't want to?" Sirius jeered.

"Yes!"

"Well then let's do just that."

"What? She didn't know. Just don't make her do anything bad," James attempted to stand up for Lily who was now looking a bit sick.

"What? Afraid your girlfriend can't stand up for herself? I thought you actually thought that she was different than the others, that she didn't need you to stand up for her."

"What's my dare?" Lily asked bravely.

"Have sex with James."

Lily paled more than Remus did the day of the full moon. "What's wrong Lily? Never done it before?" Sirius asked with supreme malicious.

"No," Lily whispered.

Sirius just smirked at the chalk white Lily who was crying silently.

"Lily?" James said softly. "You don't have to do it. I won't think any less of you."

"Neither will I," Remus spoke firmly.

"You really need help making this decision, you stupid girl?" Sirius spat.

"Sirius, leave her alone," James growled in a deadly voice.

"Why? She's nothing. She doesn't even have wizarding blood in her," Sirius growled lowly.

"Leave, now. If you don't want to be with her, then leave."

"You know, I was about to actually give her a chance when I heard her reason for giving you a chance, but now, why should I? She's just tearing apart our friendship anyways."

"I'm sorry, I should go," Lily said quietly getting off the couch and heading to her room. James tried to stop her, but she wriggled out of his grasp.

"See, she doesn't even want to be with you, she doesn't care about you, or anyone," Sirius' plan wasn't working, but he had to try.

"Shut up and get out!" James shouted at him.

"Sirius, James just calm down, both of you. Sirius, James is a big boy, he can make decisions about his life on his own, without any of us. James, Sirius is just ticked because Lily seems to be dominating your world right now. Now both of you, be friends again!" Remus shouted the last part.

They both stared at Remus for a moment before breaking down in laughter, grabbing onto each other for support from falling.

"If you promise to lay off Lily, I forgive you," James said after they had stopped laughing.

"I don't know what you see in her, but sure, I'll lay off."

"Friends?"

"Till the end."

* * *

Hope you liked it!!! Please review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7 Relationship Changes

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd just like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace and we can't wait until we meet again.

Chapter 7 Relationship Changes

The next morning Lily woke to see a bunch of red. She screamed, which woke James who immediately jumped up and ran towards the source, in the process running into the door, to Lily's room.

"What is it?" He asked as soon as he was in there.

Lily was staring hatefully at the flowers that were next to her bed. "Your friend decided to freak me out!"

"What?"

"First thing I see is something BLOOD red when I wake up, I freaked out!"

"Ahhh," James said understanding that no one was hurt he started to relax.

Lily picked up the flowers and read the little card attached. "Sirius and you are on friendly terms again, and it he says I can't mention last night to anyone."

"Does it say that he's going to be nice to you now?"

"Um… yeah. It says, 'Sorry for the way I acted, it was uncalled for.'"

"Good." James noticed that he wasn't wearing anything other than his boxers, "I'm going to go get dressed, unless you need something?"

"Nope. Except… I didn't know you were _that_ obsessed with Quidditch." Lily smirked at his boxers which were featuring little snitches that zoomed around on them. They were quite fun to watch, which was rather odd. Especially if the one you were watching zoomed over his, hem hem, certain body part.

"So… I'm going to go get dressed, unless you'd like to accept the dare from last night?"

Lily turned red partially from anger, partially from embarrassment, "I'm not sure if this relationship is going to work if that's all you want from it," Lily said in a strained voice.

"No, I was just joking Lils. Don't worry, that's not what I want from this relationship."

"Good because you're not going to get it unless we get married."

"I wouldn't mind that."

"James, just shut up and go get dressed so that I can too."

"Then I'd like to stay here," James said getting comfortable on her small couch.

Lily lost it, "James! Out now, or else we're done!" she screamed at him.

"Bye, see you in the Common Room!" James said as he ran from the room into the small hallway that connected their rooms.

James laughed as he walked down the hall a little ways to his room to get dressed as well.

Ten minutes later James had taken a quick shower and was now getting dressed. He was musing over what Lily had said, "Good because you're not going to get it unless we get married." Did that mean that she had no intension of doing it before she was married? That would be a long time, especially if she was the kind of person that wanted to be engaged for ten years before getting married.

When he was finished getting dressed he walked down to the Common Room to find a sour looking Lily.

"What's wrong?"

"Sirius."

James sighed, "What'd he do now?" he asked exasperatedly.

"The flowers squirt water at you. I'm not a morning person. I don't like to get up."

"Oh." James laughed a bit uncertainly. "So are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"I thought that girls were supposed to take longer than guys."

"I didn't take a shower this morning, I took one last night."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

At breakfast Lily charmed Peter to dump his water an Sirius and Sirius suspected that Lily had charmed him to, so she simply denied it, but still added that even if it had been her she would have just been getting him back for this morning.

Classes that day, for the most part, were getting more annoying because James insisted on being her partner for every class was trying to distract her.

At dinner Lily blew up, just not that badly, after he had said 'I love you,' for the millionth time that day. "James Potter, if you will not quit saying that I will kill you! At first it was sweet, then a bit amusing, but now it is just plain old annoying! We haven't even gone out on a date yet! I don't like public attention, if you haven't noticed I do not try to attract any. Just please stop," Lily whispered angrily.

"Stop what?"

"You've been saying it all day. By lunch you had said it ten thousand times, I counted!"

"What, saying how much I love you?"

"Yes!"

"How else am I supposed to express it to you? You won't let me kiss you, say it, and I very HIGHLY doubt that you'll let me express it to you in a closet, so how?"

"Just being around me does it ok?" Lily whispered back, her voice softer now.

James sighed, "Fine. You're no fun, did you know that?"

"It's fun to be no fun."

"Evil."

"But you still love me."

Eviler."

Lily just laughed.

When dinner was over Sirius pulled his friend into a deserted hallway while Lily wasn't looking, which was easy. "What do you think you're doing?" James asked him angrily.

"Shh. You sure haven't been around much lately and we were missing you."

"Sirius, the others are fine with it, you aren't."

"Same thing. Evans is a stupid brat, that doesn't deserve your time. Quit hanging out with her, and start hanging out with your mates again."

"Firstly it's Lily. Secondly she isn't stupid and definitely isn't a brat. I'm not going to give her up like I will our friendship if you won't quit bugging us."

"See what she's doing to our relationship! She's ruining it!"

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

"Whatever."

James stormed back to the Common Room and slammed the portrait so hard that Lily came out of her room to see what was the matter.

"James?"

"What?"

She was surprised at his coldness. "You fought with Sirius again didn't you?"

"So."

"I'm serious, if you two won't go back to your old friendship, I'm breaking up with you."

"What?!" he shouted at her, who stepped back.

"You two are best friends, if he's not ok with us going out, then I know you aren't."

"I'm… where'd you get that idea?"

"Down inside I know that if Sirius doesn't approve of something, then you don't. I know that Sirius just misses having you around, go spend time with him and your friends. Later on maybe we can have a relationship if you want."

"No."

"Doesn't seem you have much of a choice does it?" Lily asked grimly.

"I'm not giving up on you. I love you too much."

"Then go play a few pranks with the Marauders and come back when they're ok with me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Can I still hang out with you?"

"I'll sit with you at meals."

"What about partners for classes?"

"No."

"Bye, I guess then."

"Bye," Lily called as she walked back into her room, but James caught her hand and pulled her into a kiss, sweet and gentle, yet passionate.

"Bye, not forever," James said firmly.

"Bye."

* * *

I hope you liked it!!! Please review!!! I know that that might have been a bit confusing because I reloaded all of the chapters and then added a few, but you have more to read now! 


	8. Chapter 8 Odd Encounters and Requests

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

I'd just like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace and we can't wait to see you again!

Chapter 8 Odd Encounters and Requests

James was dumbfounded. For once he had no control over his life. Ok so he had control, but Lily just broke up with him, and why? Because Sirius was a great prat. Just because Sirius was too much of a baby to understand love, Lily didn't have to break up with him.

He figured that Remus would know what to do, so he went to the Gryffindor Common Room in search of him. When he wasn't there, he went to their dorm. When he entered Sirius greeted him with, "So you _finally_ broke it off with that ingrate mudblood?" Which resulted in James punching Sirius hard, really, really hard, in the stomach and continuing to beat him up until Remus cleared his throat."So James, do you need something?" Remus asked as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, Moony, can I talk to you in privet?"

"Sure. Peter, help Sirius get to the Hospital Wing. Tell Madame Pomfrey that he decided to enchant a bush to box with him, but missed and hit a tree instead."

Once they were outside on the grounds James decided to tell him, "Lily broke up with me."

"She did? She was happy you know. She said it was the first time at Hogwarts that she was ever happy."

"What?"

"She's in my Arithmancy class and we were talking, we've always been on pretty friendly terms. She said that she was worried that you and Sirius would stop being friends because of her and she didn't want that because you've always been like brothers and Sirius hasn't really got a family. She also said that if she had anyone like that she wouldn't want some guy to just tear them apart. So she broke up with you?"

"Yeah. She said we could try a relationship when my friends could accept her, she said that she didn't mind as long as Sirius and I went back to our old friendship. She even told me to go play a few pranks with Sirius." James laughed dryly.

"Well then you just need to convince him that Lily's not whose tearing your relationship apart, it's you two. Mainly Sirius, but you helped."

"I don't really want to be Sirius' friend after what he did. He called Lily a mudblood for crying out loud! And a lot of other stuff that she isn't."

"You just haven't been around much, he feels he's loosing his best friend, his brother. Regulus wasn't much of a brother, you were a true brother. He needs you now more than ever, Regulus became a Death Eater. Even though lately he hasn't been a brother, he still was when he was younger. He looked up to Sirius and now he's a Death Eater."

"He didn't tell me, I didn't know."

"You really haven't been with us lately."

"I know. Lily won't let me hang out with her any other time other than meals."

"Oh."

"So when's the next full moon?" James asked trying to change the subject.

"Tonight."

"I'll be there."

"You had better be, after what you did to Sirius he won't be allowed to come and keep me company and Peter isn't big enough."

"Yeah."

"You haven't been the only one whose been distant lately. Peter has been too. I don't know if we can still trust him."

"You know I've never really trusted him, but I have. Life is too weird."

"What isn't?"

"I don't know. Do you think Sirius deserved what I did?" James asked looking Remus in the eyes.

"Yes, and no. Yes because Lily's my friend too, and what he said certainly was not very nice. He wanted to break you two up. No because well you know how I feel about pain and suffering."

"Yeah I know. I just lost it. Lily had just broken up with me, he has been, well, mean to Lily. I love her. If I had to choose who to be with the rest of my life, it would be an easy decision."

"Well if this helps you feel any better, Lily likes you a lot and I bet she loves you too, but is too scared to get in a real relationship ever."

"Why?"

"Well at least with you. It would be for anyone who has a heart."

"Why?"

"You're too much of a player, and when you've finished with one you don't even let them down easily."

"Yeah I know. I was serious when I said I was going to stop being a player though. I'd do anythingfor Lily."

"You know what everyone says?"

"What?"

"Love hurts."

"I hate that. Why can't it just be blissful and and happyforever?"

"Nothing can be forever on this earth."

"Yeah I know."

"So are you going to make up with Sirius?"

James sighed, "I just need some time to come around. It'll happen quickly if he lays off Lily."

"He won't."

"I know. If he wants something he won't lay off till it's happened."

"Unfortunately."

"Why doesn't he like Lily? What's wrong with her?"

"It's not Lily, it's the fact that you two have been spending so much time together and she doesn't really seem to appreciate it. She does, she's told me that it's nice to have someone to talk to and such. You're nice to have around. She didn't like you hanging on hertwenty-four seventhough. She really didn't like Sirius and you fighting so much."

"She's expressed that clearly."

"She just doesn't want anything to change between the two of you just because of her. She doesn't want you to suffer."

"I made her suffer, now she's giving up her happiness to make sure that I don't, she's too selfless!" James exclaimed.

"She's a great person. I wish I got to know her better over the years," Remus sighed.

"Don't we all?"

"Not Sirius apparently."

"True."

"Oh well. I guess you should try to talk to him while he's in the hospital, so that he can't attack you or anything."

"Yeah."

"You'd better get going," Remus hinted.

James sighed, "Yeah I guess. Thanks."

"Anytime as long as I get invited to the wedding."

"What?"

"Lily and you are so destined to be together, you'll definitely get married some day. Sirius will be best man and I'll get invited."

"Uh… sure."

"Now…. Shoo!"

"Ok, bye."

"See ya later."

As James walked to the infirmary he thought about what to say to Sirius when he even got there. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Lily until he bumped into her.

"Sorry, James, I didn't see you there," Lily said as she extended a hand to help him up.

He didn't notice who it was until he looked up at her face. He looked into her eyes, which was a big mistake for he found himself lost in them. "So… sorry," he stuttered.

"So where are you going?" Lily asked as she pulled him to his feet.

James shook himself mentally, "Hospital Wing. I need to talk to Sirius."

"Why's he in the Hospital Wing?" Lily asked giving him a look that said this had better not be because of me.

"Well, you see," James stuttered.

"Yes?" Lily asked impatiently.

"He called you and ingrate mudblood and I beat him up," James rushed out looking at his feet.

"What'd you tell Madame Pomfrey that didn't get either of you expelled?" Lily asked glaring at James who was backing away from her slowly.

"Remus told Peter to tell her that Sirius charmed a bush to box him, but missed and hit a tree instead."

Lily laughed, "Hasn't he done that before?"

"Yes."

Lily laughed her beautiful laugh for a moment longer before turning serious again, "Why did you beat him up?"

"What?" James stuttered looking at her in misbelieve.

"I said why did you beat him up? There was no need. If he wants to call me a mudblood, he may. I don't care. If you don't remember a lot of people used to and still do call me one and I don't see you trying to kill them. Half of Hogwarts population would disappear if you did."

James gaped at her, "You don't want me to stand up for you?"

"Not in that way. I really don't want anyone to get hurt, so by hurting them you are also hurting me."

"Oh. Sorry I'll stop."

"Don't apologize to me, go apologize to Sirius."

"Ok. I'll see you later then?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Bye!" James called before he once again made his way to the infirmary.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!! Please review!!! 


	9. Visiting Sirius and Truth or Dare

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd just like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace. We all miss you.

Chapter 9 Visiting Sirius and Truth or Dare

"Sirius?" James asked softly when he got over to Sirius' bed.

"Get away now!" Sirius hissed dangerously.

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't."

"I'm partially sorry. Is that better?"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I've been spending too much time with Lily and I understand that you think that she's coming between us, but she's not. It's our own stupidity."

"How isn't she coming between us?" Sirius snarled.

"She broke up with me because she thought she was coming between us."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I guess I'm the person who should be sorry?"

"You should apologize to Lily, just don't do flowers again, she freaked."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"She's not that bad is she?" Sirius asked his voice was now much softer than it had been.

"That won the understatement of the year award."

"So is the break up permanent?"

"No, she said we could get back together when my friends could accept her."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Well I'm sorry too. Did it hurt?"

"Yeah! You beat the crap out of me!" (A.N. I feel the need to say: Not literally. Although that would be funny. If you don't get it, it means he went #2. Sorry I'll go back to the story now.)

"Sorry."

"I deserved it. Can you tell Lily I'm sorry until I get out of here?"

"I can bring her here if you'd like to apologize in person. She might not believe me since when we all are friends again we can get back together again."

"Yeah. I was just jealous that she was receiving all of your attention and she didn't even seem to be enjoying it."

"That's what Remus said you'd say."

"He's smart, too smart. At least when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"I agree."

"So you'd better get going to dinner."

"Yeah I guess. When do you get out?"

Sirius sighed dramatically, "Not for at least two more days."

"And you love it!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Idiot."

"But you still love me!"

"That line is really starting to loose it's flavor."

"Yeah it is getting a bit old."

"I'll talk to you later on the two way mirrors ok?"

"Yeah. You can't just beat me up then strand me here!" Sirius said dramatically again.

"Whatever."

"Yep!"

"Later," James called as he walked out of the Infirmary. (A.N. If you ever wonder why a hospital is called an Infirmary just e-mail me. I know the dirivitive!)

_At Dinner_

"Hey Lily," James said casually as he sat down next to her.

"Did you and Sirius make up?" Lily asked cautiously observing him.

"Yeah."

"Good. We can go see him after dinner."

"Ok."

"So I know you're dying to ask, so go ahead," Lily sighed, She could tell he by the way his eyes were looking at her sadly observing her every detail.

"Are we back together?" he asked frantically.

"That will remain to be seen after dinner won't it?"

"Yeah."

Lily turned to Remus who had been sitting across from Lily before James came, "Nice lie."

"What? Oh that. Yeah it actually happened, so I thought she'd believe it without questioning," Remus said trying to sound casual, but he really didn't like to be in the spotlight.

"So, are we still on for this weekend?" James asked hopefully.

"That question has already been answered."

James sighed and did the puppy dog face which just made Lily laugh. "We've had this conversation too."

"Fine. You're no fun you know that?"

"Does he always have the same conversations multiple times?" she asked Remus.

"Only if he's trying to make a point."

"So he wants me to be more fun. Hmmmmmm. Let me think about that… no."

Remus laughed at the expression on James' face. It was a mix between the puppy dog face and confusion. A very, very odd expression indeed.

"Well who wants to go visit Sirius?" Lily asked when she was finished eating and dinner was coming to a close. Some people had already left.

"Sure why not?" Remus volunteered.

"Let's go then," James said in a sing song voice. Now that he had eaten and was about to have Lily back he was in a good mood and a bit hyper. Plus the fact that he had had a lot of sugar.

_In the Hospital Wing with Sirius_

"Hi," Lily said nervously.

"Hey Lily, I'm really sorry for calling you all those names. I was jealous that James was spending all of his time with you I guess."

"Would you like him? You may have him," Lily joked and the others noticed except James who immediately flung himself on her arm and became attached to it. "James off. I was joking! James I can't feel my arm!" Lily struggled to get him off without luck.

James loosened his grip, but rather liked holding her arm, so he decided on holding her hand instead. "Thank you," Lily said rubbing the red marks on her pale arm where James had been clinging to her.

"So…" Sirius attempted to start a conversation.

After the pleasant chat with Sirius, Lily, James, and Remus headed back to the Head's Common Room. "James," Lily whined as James buried his head in her hair as they walked in the hall to the Common Room. Lily had been tripping quite frequently due to James' _dire_ need to cling to her in one way or another. Finally she tripped, him coming down on top of her. "James, get off of me," she groaned as she attempted to push him off. He weighed a _ton_!

Remus was quite amused by all that Lily was trying to do to get James to get off of her as they had walked so far was now getting a bit bored, "Hey guys, if you want to get to the Common Room by Christmas I suggest that we get a move on!"

"I'm trying to, but James won't get off," and it was true James could be seen laying down putting his head on her stomach, but in a way that she couldn't get up. "James," she whined a bit more desperately, "I'll do anything if you'll just get up and let me get to the Common Room."

"_Anything_?" he asked interestedly turning his head so that he was looking at her in the eye.

She glared at him, "Not anything."

"Fine. Snog me when we get to the Common Room."

She glared at him more fiercely, before answering quite stiffly, "Fine."

His face lit up with glee, "Let me help Thee Fine Lady," he offered her his hand to help her get up and of course she just pushed herself up by herself.

"I hate you."

"No you don't, you just would like to think so."

"GUYS!" Remus wasn't at all amused with it anymore.

"Sorry!" Lily said.

When they reached the Common Room James rounded on Lily (not in a scary rape kind of way, more gentle) and wrapped is arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the lips and continued to do so until she kissed back.

When he was satisfied he pulled back and took her hand and sat down on a couch and pulled her onto his lap. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked innocently.

"Shut up. So what do you guys want to do?"

"We could play a safe game of Truth or Dare while Sirius is in the hospital wing," Remus suggested.

"Yeah!" Piped up Peter who had been forgotten by the author until this point. Just pretend he was just very quiet until now.

"Ok. Who wants to go first?" Lily agreed.

"I do! Miss Potter," James started, "Truth or Dare?"

"James, I'm not married to you and since it's you whose giving the dare, I'll take truth."

"Ah. And we're not married _yet._ Um… Have you ever liked a guy at Hogwarts?"

"No. Remus, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh… Dare."

"Turn Peter into a cat tomorrow during Transfiguration 'on accident,'" Lily declared without looking like she'd thought about it at all.

"Ok. Peter Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you fancy at the moment?"

"Um… there's this 5th year Hufflepuff. James truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Um… Kiss Lily."

"How uncreative, but ok."

(Lily's still sitting on James' lap remember he won't let her up.) James poked her in the side causing her to turn her head, which is when he caught her lips in a kiss. About a thirty seconds later, when James let Lily go, "Remus Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you fancy?"

"No one currently. Lily Truth or Dare?"

"Dare while I have a chance for it not to be from James," James poked her in the side again causing her to shrink slightly from it tickling.

"I dare you to… what should I have her do?"

"Kiss me willingly," James suggested.

"Seems that's the only thought, it'll have to work. You're lucky Sirius isn't here he'd have you do something like give him a pair of your undergarments."

"Fine," Lily glared at Remus, then when she was going to glare at James he started kissing her. Since she had to kiss back, she did (nah), but not very passionately, just sweet and gentle.

When James let her go she panted for air then said, "I'm going to bed, night guys."

Of course James wasn't going to let her go _that_ easily, caught her wrist and gave her one more kiss before saying, "Good night, my flower."

* * *

This is the longest story I've ever written! I hope you all like it!!! Please review!!! 


	10. Chapter 10 Truth Potions

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace. We all can't wait until that day when we will meet again.

Chapter 10 Truth Potions

The next morning before breakfast the little group went to go visit Sirius, of course Sirius, being the laziest one of the group, was still sleeping. So they ended up just going to breakfast.

When McGonagall was taking roll call in Transfiguration, she didn't know that Sirius was in the Hospital Wing, so she sent one of the students to get a signed note from Madame Pomfrey just to make sure that he wasn't just skipping her class.

When the student got back with the signed note, James was tempted to shout at her in a nice, yet disrespectful way, but restrained himself thinking of Lily who was sitting next to him.

"Today we are going to review what we learned yesterday, turning your desk into a cat. Now was Lily the only one who got it yesterday?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," everyone mumbled.

"Well then Lily you may help others if you wish, or you may get started on your homework, which is write a two foot essay on the process of transfiguring a desk into a cat and tell how you do it."

Everyone, except Lily, sighed. They could tell they were going to have a lot of homework due to the upcoming N.E.W.T.s.

"Lily? Will you help me?" James asked sweetly when they had started to practice the spell.

"Just do what you did yesterday with Charms, plus you're good at Transfiguration, you don't need help."

"Please," he begged.

"Hey I don't want any homework."

"I'll keep begging until you give in."

"No you won't."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you do I'm going to kill you."

"I doubt it."

"Would you like to see?" she asked sweetly with an innocent face in place.

"Not really."

"Then try the spell!" she spoke stiffly.

James sighed, "Fine."

James of course go it right the first time and sighed disappointed that he had gotten it right.

"See. Now will you allow me to do my homework?" Lily asked huffily.

"No."

"James," Lily said in a stiff warning voice. If he didn't let her work she really would break up with him.

"Please," James did the puppy face that never worked on her.

"Please what?" Lily was still very stiff at not using this time to good use.

"Talk to me."

"James! We can talk later when I'm finished with my homework!" Lily was embarrassed and angry.

"I guess, but it's just not the same," James gave an overdramatic sigh.

"We'll talk during rounds too."

"Ok. If you promise that as soon as you're finished with your work, you hang out with me and talk to me the whole time during rounds."

"Fine."

"Yeah!"

"Shut up."

"Whatever you say Flower," he cooed sweetly.

Lily glared at him before getting started on her essay she turned to Remus and Peter, "Don't forget your dare, Remus," and turnedback around to do heressaywith only 30 minutes left of class, which was barely enough time to get it done. A few minutes later she could hear a wave of laughter go through the class, as she suspected Remus had done his dare, by turning Peter into a cat.

Lily began to scribble, yet in a readable fashion, faster when there was onlyfive minutes left of class. She was almost done, onlytwo more inches left.

Just as the bell rang for the end of class, Lily finished her essay. She walked over to Professor McGonagall and handed the professor her essay.

She hurriedly said bye and gathered her things so that she didn't keep James waiting, who was leaning up against the door frame, in a slightly subducing way hoping to get her to kiss him.

She sighed, "James you KNOW that that won't work. Come on we're going to be late!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room even though she only came up to his shoulder, she was quite strong.

"Lily, I'm capable of walking myself unless you like dragging me to class I'm quite fine with it."

"Oh. Sorry," she mumbled embarrassed releasing his hand. James, who had quite enjoyed holding her hand, just not being dragged around, grabbed her hand, just holding it. (So they were walking hand in hand.)

"What?" she asked looking at they're hands.

"Hurry, we're going to be late for Potions!" James said distracting her from him holding her hand, he didn't ever want to let go. Her hands felt so small and cold against his large, warm ones. (I always have cold hands for some reason.)

Due to Lily's rushing they reached the classroom with aboutthree extra minutes to spare. (They havefive minutes in between each class because this is my story and I don't know the real time.)

"We're late!" Lily said quietly, but angrily to no one in particular.

James heard, "No, we're not. We've got three minutes still."

"I meant compared to my usual."

"Which it?"

"Four minutes to prepare."

"Oh," James said in a casual voice rolling his eyes.

"Come on," Lily said dragging James up to a front desk, near where the Slitherins usually sat.

"Are you sure you want to sit here?" James asked thinking that this might be a bit too close to the Slitherins sat to resist pranking them, or them pranking either of them.

"Why? I always sit here. They won't bother us if we don't bother them," she said glancing to see him glancing at the Slitherins that were now entering.

"Ok."

"Don't prank them."

James sighed, "Yes mother."

"Please can we sit somewhere else?" James whined starting to look uneasy as Malfoy and Snape sat down behind them.

"James, class will start in a second, we really don't have time."

"Please!"

"No, now be quiet."

"Fine, but if our potion gets ruined because of you it's your fault I warned you."

"Do you remember all last year you attempted to prank me in Potions and you never succeeded because whatever you threw at it bounce off of it?"

"Uh yeah."

"I put a protective spell around it, the only people who can put anything in it are who I tell it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Now relax!"

"Fine."

"Today," the professor startled the class, "we will learn how to make a Truth Potion. (A.N. I'm going to pretend that in the 5th book when he tells Prefessor Umbridge that it'll take a month to make, he was lying)."

"We will test it on one of the partners, you may choose which one. I will ask them a few questions and if you answer all correctly, you get full credit. Now get a partner and get to work!"

"Lily, will you be my…" James started, but was interrupted.

"James go get out ingredients."

"What? I was asking you a question!"

"Yeah if I'll be your partner, that was established before class was even started."

"Oh. Yeah I'll go get them."

After forty-five minutes of carefully brewing the potion the class was ready to test them.

"Do you want to take the potion, or me?" Lily asked while getting the sample.

"Um… would you mind taking it?" James asked thinking of the fact he was an illegal animagus.

"Sure."

"Everyone had better be done!" called the professor. "We will start with Evans and Potter. Who is testing it?"

"I am, Professor," Lily spoke up without trembling like some of the others in the class.

"Go ahead and drink some, a few drops will work."

"Yes, sir." Lily responded before drinking a little.

Lily's eyes turned distant and blank, Professor Walch knew that they had brewed it perfectly already, "Miss Evans, why are you sitting with Mr. Potter?"

"We're dating," she said monotonously.

A few of the girls started to cry, "Why?"

"Because he saved my life."

"How?"

"I tried to commit suicide, but he stopped me."

Everyone started to whisper to each other.

"Oh. That is all. Full marks. Mr. Potter, I suggest that you do not tell her what she answered."

James nodded.

About five minutes later Lily came out of her trance. "Did we get full marks?"

"Yes."

"Did I answer anything I wouldn't have normally?" she asked a bit nervously.

"Yes," James said hesitantly.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok."

None of the other students, not even Snape and Malfoy, got full marks.

Next was Charms, and all went well. Except for when James, yet again begged Lily for help. She simply rolled her eyes and started and finished her essay that was for homework. And once again it was barely before the bell that she turned it in.

"James, why do you keep distracting me during class?" Lily asked when they got out of Charms and were headed towards the Head's Common Room.

"It's fun. Unlike watching you work," James replied simply.

"Have you ever considered actually doing your work? You might actually have a lot less homework at night."

"Eh," James shrugged.

Lily sighed before telling the password to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, whom Lily had had numerous conversations with. "James, when Sirius gets out of the Hospital, you have to start being his partner for classes again."

"Just _one_ class can I be your partner?" James whined with a real look of sadness on his face.

"Fine. But only_ one_."

"Ok."

Lily went up to her dorm to change her books. She really liked having James around, just she didn't want to ruin his and Sirius' friendship, even if that menat giving him up during class.

James went up to his dorm to also change his books thinking: _Why can't I just be her partner in class? Does she really not like me at all? Does she really hate me as much as she used to say she did?_

_

* * *

_

Hello!!! I hope you liked it!!! Please review!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Notes and Secrets

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

I'd like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. We all miss you and can't wait for that day when we'll meet again.

Recap:

_Why can't I just be her partner in class? Does she really not like me at all? Does she really hate me as much as she used to say she did?_

Chapter 11 Notes and Secrets

It was really starting to nag at his mind during Divination, so he decided that during History of Magic he would ask her about it.

_History of Magic_

(A.N. More notes!!! _James, _Lily.)

_Lily?_ James wrote during History of Magic trying to get her attention from the teacher and her notes.

What?

_Can I ask you something?_

Sure. One second, he's saying something important.

_Why are you going out with me? I mean do you hate me?_

I'm going out with you because I like you and I think you've changed. I don't hate you, I think I might...

_Yes?_

Love you.

_Really? _James was now glowing with giddiness from ecstasy!

Yeah. You're really nice. You saved my life. You are always there for me. You will give up your friends for me even if that's not what I want you to do. There's a lot of reasons for me to love you.

_Really? I thought I annoyed the heck out of you._

Only right now.

_What do you mean?_

I need to be taking notes and you're distracting me.

_Oh. Sorry._

It's ok. This was important to you I'm sure.

_More than anything else in the world._

Well then it was worth the sacrifice if you'll let me get back to notes, the other kind.

_Ok. I'll talk to you later._

_Good, _Lily thought to herself quickly concentrating once again on every word the Professor said.

After History of Magic was Herbology. Fortunately there were no partners needed, so James just to the spot next to Lily instead.

For some reason Lily felt a little uncomfortable with James always wanting to be her partner and by her. He had never done anything like this with any of his other girlfriends. Then again he said that I was the first person he ever really loved.

That day in Herbology was kind of like a free day. The professor needed a little help with everything, so she let you choose what you wanted to do. Lily chose to help replant Mandrakes, so of course James also did.

"James, why do you always want to be with me, be my partner, and everything?" Lily finally got that off her chest.

"I don't know. I suppose it's because I love you," James just shrugged.

"How do you know you love me? We're only 17 years old."

"Just how I feel whenever I'm around you."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I'm in endless happiness and I feel as though I'm riding a broom: weightless, only better."

"Oh."

The bell rang and they finished planting the mandrake they were working on before packing up and trudging up to the castle.

When they were in the Head's Common Room James grabbed Lily's hand right before she headed up to her room and pulled her onto his lap as he sat down on the couch.

"Lily?" James whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I want to spend the rest of my life like this," James said normally.

Lily didn't answer. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. First she wanted to die, then living turned out not to be so bad. What did she want? She was just confused.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want to do with the rest of your life?"

Lily felt compressed, pressured, confused, and so many other feelings at once, broke down sobbing into James' shoulder (she turned around), "I don't know." They stayed like that for quite a while, not really caring what time it was or where they were supposed to be.

"Lily, Lily, shh," James patted her back and hugged her close.

Lily began to breath normally again, "Sorry."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

Lily checked her watch and laughed, "I have two things to be sorry for, breaking down on you, and making you miss dinner."

"Well then, would you like to escort me to the kitchens then?" James asked bowing and offering her his hand in a courtly fashion. When she accepted her kissed her hand delicately before kissing her on the lips. And for once, she actually kissed back willingly without being dared to.

(A.N. I'd end it there, but it just isn't long enough yet.)

After going to the kitchens for dinner they went for "head rounds" which really was just walking around talking about everything as usual.

"Lily, I've been thinking a lot about this," James started as he put each of his hands on either of her arms holding her still looking at him.

"Yes, James?" Lily asked a bit nervously unsure why.

"Would you like to live with me after Hogwarts?" he asked a bit rushed, but audible. When he noticed her uncomfortably fidgeting, he added, "It wouldn't be in the same room and it'd be at my parents' house for now until I can get us a flat or house of our own."

"Thank you," she whispered falling into his chest hugging him tightly.

He was at first taken aback as she usually didn't show any sign of affection, but he could tell that she really did love him by the way she was hugging him: clinging to him as if her life depended on it, yet in a caring manner. "Lily, I'll always take care of you as long as you and I live."

He noticed she was crying into his robes, "Lily what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her back a little so that he could see her face.

"You're so sweet," she smiled a real smile, one of the few that James had ever seen of hers. She usually kept her face void of any emotion.

"Oh, that's all."

"We had better get back in."

"Yeah. Listen, I guess I should tell you this now," James started a little uneasily. He knew she would understand, most likely, hopefully.

"What is it, James?" she asked looking up at him wrapping her arm around his waist affectionately as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm an illegal animagus."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I'm a stag."

"Wow. How long did it take you to become one? Why are you one?" Lily was a bit amazed that he had been able to master the fine magic of animagus.

"It took me five years. I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this, but if I do you must promises not to tell ANYONE." James was actually acting serious for a change.

"I promises as long as you aren't like a rapist or mass murderer or something like that," she joked trying to lighten the situation, but James hardly smiled and continued seriously.

"Remus is a werewolf. Peter, Sirius, and I are all animagus. We did it because animagus can't get bitten by werewolves, so in this form Remus can't hurt us, but we can help him. You understand?"

"I already knew about Remus. You guys are the best friends Remus could ever have, unless you let him bite you for him to have others to understand."

"Yeah."

"Wow. Just wow."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Good."

"James?"

"Yeah?"

Lily hesitated before replying, "Nothing."

"No really what were you going to say?"

"I love you."

James smiled, "Love you too, flower."

Lily sighed deeply reflecting on everything that had happened this year so far. She snuggled into James as they walked in a comfortable silence to the Head's Common Room.

"Lily," James said to Lily before releasing her to let her go to bed.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need anything, I'll always be here. I'll never let you go."

"Thanks. You know you're the best boyfriend ever."

"Why thank you," he bowed and released her hand.

She stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek goodnight before retiring.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!! Please review!!! 


	12. Chapter 12 More Intimate Dicussions

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd just like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace and watch over us until we see you again.

Chapter 12 More Intimate Discussions

The next morning Lily got up and got ready all the while thinking about living with James. _He had been very nice to even consider about me after graduation, _she thought. _It seemed like he was going to ask me something different though, but I'm glad it was just this. Even though I think James is who I want to spend the rest of my life with, I'm just not ready to make that decision yet._

_Meanwhile with James_

_Why couldn't I do it? I didn't think it would be **that** hard to ask the girl I love to marry me! _James was having an internal battle with himself over the matter._ What if she isn't ready?_ One part of him defended._ Then she'd tell me,_ the other fought back.

When they were both ready the met in the Common Room and walked down to breakfast. (A.N. I haven't been doing days of the week have I? Oh well. This day is going to be Friday. If I did do days of the week, just tell me in a review. Thanks.)

They were silent until Lily decided to speak up, "James, thank you for letting me stay at your house after graduation. I haven't any home to go to otherwise. It means a lot to me."

"Your welcome." _See, she's not ready!_ One of the previous voices shouted at him in his head.

"You know I love you, don't you?" she smiled at him looking quite angelic in his eyes.

"I love you more."

"Probably."

"Hey!" he exclaimed tickling her (they were in the Great Hall sitting down at the table).

"I… was… just… joking," she panted through laughs. A lot of people in the hall were watching them with an amazed look. _Didn't they used to be enemies?_ They all thought.

Some of the professors were smiling at the young couple, while others were frowning. They could all tell that they were in love, unlike all of the other girls James had dated in the past.

"Hmmm…" James mock thought about it.

"Please… I'll… do… anything."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Now, what should I make you do?" James mused out loud.

"Nothing."

"No, I think something different. I'll tell you later, I have to think about it."

"You know that there are certain things that don't apply."

"I know, I know."

"Good. Now come on! Transfiguration starts in ten minutes!We're going to be late!"

"Lily, it takes a minute to get there."

"So?"

"So we can stay longer."

"Bye then."

"Wait!"

"Hurry up then!"

"Fine," James sighed.

When they reached the transfiguration room Lily led James to center front desk (two people per desk all classes is what I'm imagining) and sat down and began to take out thing she would need for class. Lily looked up at James who still hadn't sat down yet, "Are you going to sit down, or does Sirius get out of the Hospital Wing today?"

"He gets out tomorrow. Don't you feel weird being in here before Professor McGonagall even?"

"No, why? I've been doing this since first year with all of my first classes, avoiding people you know?"

"Oh. I bet if people got to know you as well as I have you would be much more popular, if they gave you a chance."

"I don't want to be popular though. I like, or I'm used to, having no friends, sometimes acquaintances, but not friends. I always got along quite well with my teachers. This is just how it always has been, even in the muggle world."

"Oh."

"My life's just a lot different from the one you so very much love."

"Evidently. Don't you get lonely? I mean unless I'm thinking or have suffered or something, I can't stand to be alone, I'm a social addict."

Lily's mouth made an 'o' shape when he said "I'm thinking", "You think!?" she exclaimed with mock horror.

He hit her lightly on the arm, "Hey!"

She chuckled, "Just joking, just joking."

James imitated her, only with, "You joke!?"

"What can I say, you are, unfortunately, rubbing off on me."

She received another light hit and another 'hey!'.

She smiled. "You know I love your smile?" James said unconsciously.

Lily quit smiling, "Why? What is extraordinary about my smile?"

"It's not fake, it spreads throughout your whole face whenever you truly smile, which has been happening a lot more of late."

"It has. By the way, Romeo, everyone is coming in, so before you embarrass yourself by groveling to a girl, I suggest you had better stop."

"Ok."

(Sorry I was beginning to forget that they were waiting for class to begin.)

Transfiguration went as usual except for the fact that Professor McGonagall gave them a study guide for her exam, which was to take place in two weeks.

"I can't believe the end is only two weeks away!" Lily exclaimed sadly on their way to Potions.

"You mean the end of Hogwarts. The END doesn't come for a long time."

"Well yeah that's what I meant, but I have a feeling that the death will hit me hard after Hogwarts. During the year I actually had more people to care about me, but after Hogwarts, I'll have no one."

"Lily," James moaned, "you know you'll ALWAYS have me. And I know that my parents will LOVE you."

"Ok. Sorry. I really do appreciate you taking me in like this. I don't mean to be a burden."

"You aren't. I love you and as soon as I get a job I'll buy us a nice cozy little house. How does that sound?"

"Isn't that a bit far away? I mean I know you'll have no problem getting a job, but I don't know if we should live together, alone, until marriage. I don't know, it just wouldn't seem right, to me at least."

"Ok then we can wait until after marriage, but what kind of house do you want?" James teased.

Lily smiled at him meekly, "Any kind you want, at any time you want."

"Then that would be the second Hogwarts ends."

Lily laughed, "Why? Aren't your parents nice?"

"Yeah, I was just joking."

"Oh, Ok. Will they mind?"

"Mind what?"

"That I'm a… mudblood?"

"Muggle born I believe is the correct term, and no."

"Ok."

"Come on we're going to be late!" James teased flailing his arms, without hitting anyone, wildly.

"Quit, I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Exams, I haven't been studying much lately."

"Lily, I'm only allowed to have you to myself for a half-hour each night, that's not enough, without you studying more."

"But exams!" Lily wailed quietly.

"I don't care. I don't want you to die of over-pressuring yourself before we get married."

"If you don't let me study there will be no wedding."

"Then I'll have to force you," James defied.

"Force me what? To stop studying or marry you?"

James had a pensive look for a second before coming up with the brilliant answer of, "Both!"

"Doesn't work."

"Why?"

"You can't force me to say 'I do.'"

"Yes I can. With an unforgivable curse."

Lily's eyes were now slits as she glared at him, "You wouldn't dare."

"Nope!" he replied cheerfully.

"Oh, so you weren't serious?" Lily asked confused, yet relieved.

"What? On YOU? Hell no!"

Lily breathed a sigh of relief, "Ok."

"It wouldn't be safe to do it on you."

"And why ever not?"

"You would beat the crap out of me afterwards. I wouldn't dare lay a finger on you, while you would kill me sometimes."

"True."

"You weren't supposed to agree!"

"But it's true."

"Ok."

When they reached Potions James led Lily to a seat in the back, much to her protests. Remus and Peter who had just been basically following them all day, which was a very interesting thing to do, no sarcasm intended.

* * *

Hellooo!!! I hope you all loved it!!! Please review!!! 


	13. Chapter 13 The End?

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

I'd like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace all of your days. We can't wait to see you again some day.

Chapter 13 The End?

Potions went much like Transfiguration: a lecture about exams, then working on a potion, then receiving their exam study guides. All the time James tried to make Lily laugh, and at first it worked, but Lily soon began to block him out.

"James, quit," Lily whispered about half way through class as James, once again, tried to distract her.

"Quit what?" James feigned innocence.

"James," Lily whispered in a warning voice.

"Fine," James sighed.

Next was Charms and James was seeming to very much enjoy himself by bothering Lily, as Lily was starting to resent the fact that she had began to date him. As they were supposed to go out on their first date this weekend.

During Charms they were lectured yet again on exams and then were sent off to review all of the spells they had learned that would be on the exam.

"Lily," James whined while trying an old spell that he was having problems with.

"What?" Lily asked looking up from the homework she was working on because she had finished reviewing the minutes prior.

"Nothing," James grinned evilly.

"Ok."

"Lily."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Lily."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Lily."

No answer, Lily had figured out that James really wanted nothing, so she just ignored him.

"Lily."

Still no answer.

The room James had been trying to cool off caught fire. "Lily?" he asked frantically.

"What?" Lily asked quite annoyed now with James for molesting her while trying to do her homework.

"It caught fire," he said simply, as though it didn't matter.

"What?!"

"My room thingy that I was cooling caught fire."

"What spell were you using?" she asked annoyed as she did an extremely simple spell that made water shoot out her wand, which James hadn't thought to used.

"Um… calidus."

"That's the heating charm."

"Oh."

"You needed to use frigidus."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Right."

"Now try to not set anything else on fire."

"Ok. I'll try. May I set you on fire?" he asked slyly.

"No."

"So you don't think I make you look even hotter than you already are?"

"What in the world do you mean, James?"

"Do you think that together we look good?"

"I don't know, I've never looked at us from that perspective."

"Quit."

"Quit what?" asked Lily seriously wondering what she had done that would actually cause him to act like her.

"Quit using big words," he answered rubbing his temples.

"Oh, shut up," Lily playfully pushed him lightly.

"Ooo. We're getting physical now, are we?" James said slyly causing Lily to laugh and back away from him slightly mockingly.

"No, I liked you closer."

"I like being as far away from you as possible."

James did a sad puppy dog face that just caused Lily to once again push James lightly and laugh before turning back to her homework.

"Lily, we were having fun, and you do homework? Am I not exciting enough?"

"Nothing is more exciting than homework when you're Lily Anne Evans (A.N. I thought of that randomly while thinking Lily Evens and I wasn't even going to included her middle name, but I thought that sounded nice. I'll shut up now)."

"Not even I, James Harold Potter?" (A.N. Middle names again, his middle name was Harold, wasn't it?"

"Never."

"Damn. (Sorry!!!"

"What was that?" Lily asked quirking an eyebrow in her exquisite way. (I feel random: Big words are fun!!!)

"Nothing, dear," James smiled innocently.

"Whatever." Lily went back to doing her homework, and James to his Charms.

Ten minutes later:

"Lily, may I copy your homework?"

"No."

"What is the homework?"

"Study for exams, I'm doing extra credit."

"Why?"

"I want to make sure I beat you by a lot of points."

"Oh… Hey!" James realized what she had said.

"You didn't even notice."

"So?" James said sheepishly.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him before getting back to her homework, or unneeded extra credit.

A few minutes later Lily had finished her extra credit and went to turn it in when she caught a glimpse of what James had been doing. He had been doodling, but after a second glance she realized it said, "Lily and James forever," and stuff like that. Hadn't he done it before? It's starting to get freaky. She quickly quit staring at his paper and went to hand in the essay that was for extra credit before hurrying to put her book in her bag and catch up to James who was at her desk waiting for her patiently.

"Do you want to go visit Sirius?" she asked as they walked to the Head's Common's Room.

"I don't care."

"Let's go visit him, you haven't in a while. He's getting lonely."

"How do you know?"

"I visited him this morning before you were up."

James looked startled, then slightly jealous, and replied coldly, "Oh."

She gave him a look "the look," or the look where one eyebrow goes up, the other done in puzzlement, "What?"

"How long?" he was still cold and had started to walk faster.

"What?"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"What!?!" Lily shouted at him, fortunately there was no one around.

"How long have you been visiting him, then snogging him, then just leading me around, pulling me along for show?!"

"You think I'm like that?" she asked coldly as he.

"Now I do, now that I know that you've been playing with me, with my best friend!"

"You don't know."

"Then prove it to me."

"How? How do I prove it to you? I haven't done anything suspicious, or anything, and suddenly you come up with the idea that I'm dating Sirius!?" she was shouting and her eyes were teary, but she didn't care. She turned her back towards James and rested her head on the wall, whispering, "How?"

"Let's go see Sirius."

"Fine."

They walked to the Infirmary (derived from the Latin word for weak: infirmus. Sorry I had to share the knowledge.) in utter silence. It was odd, usually James had his arm wrapped around her or talking to her, or at very least was staring at her lovingly, but now all she got was a cold glare. She had finally opened up to him, and this is what she got? She gave him a chance, even started to love him. She never thought she'd ever fall in love, ever.

When they reached the Infirmary Lily opened the door and held it open for James who just walked stiffly past her without even glancing at her.

"Hey Jamsiepoo! Hey girlfriend!" Sirius called to them eager to have visitors.

James ignored the Jamsipoo teasing Sirius usually gave him, but spoke up when he heard the "Girlfriend." "What do you mean girlfriend?" he glared at Lily who was now leaned up against the wall near Sirius' bed trying to blend in with wallpaper.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. That's just my response to my friends that are girls?"

"You're lying."

"You just want him to be. You just want to be right don't you? You don't care any more?" Lily asked tears steadily making there way down her cheeks forming small red lines on her already red face.

"Shut up."

"So you don't care," Lily whispered and started to leave, she wouldn't ever come back if James hadn't done what he had, he slapped her as she passed him. Causing her to fall to the floor.

"James! What the hell?" Sirius shouted at him jumping out of bed to help Lily who was getting up with blood running down her cheek.

"Get away from her Black."

"Black?"

"You're dating her, aren't you?"

"No! For the last time, no! She has a great body and all, but she will never give me a one night stay, so no! She loves you, well at least she did, until you started hitting her!"

Lily was shrinking down the wall onto the floor, crying, although she didn't make a sound.

"You didn't date her?"

"No!"

"Oh."

"Oh is right. What the hell did you hit her for?"

"I… don't know."

"You know lunch will be over in five minutes?" Sirius said trying to break the tension in the air a bit at least.

Lily slowly got up wiped her face before slowly making her way past James who grabbed her hand, and she became a statue: still and not breathing.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I… oh god," James turned her to face him and looked her in the eye, wiping away her tears and blood. "Did it hurt? I'm sorry. God I'm an idiot. I should have believed you. I don't know why I didn't."

"It's ok," she whispered.

"You're too forgiving."

She gave a pained and confused look that made James smile sadly, "Do you want me to not forgive you? By the way if I don't, I have no where to stay after Hogwarts," Lily tried to lighten the mood, but instead deepened it in a different way.

"We're going to be late for class. Let's go get Madame Pomfrey to look at that cut. I'm really sorry. I thought…" Lily had placed one finger delicately on his lips to make him stop talking.

"It's ok."

James nodded and took her hand in his and led her to the nurses office. "Madame Pomfrey?" he called to the young witch.

"Yes?" she answered stepping out of her office.

"I accidentally cut myself, I was absentmindedly scratching at my cheek while reading a book."

James was impressed at her ability to lie so smoothly for what was most likely her first time.

"Oh dear, that was one nasty little cut you got yourself."

"I've had worse," Lily said quickly seeing the look on James' face.

She inspected it quickly and healed in quickly and gave them both notes that said why they were late for class and Lily headed for Arithmancy, whilst James for Divination.

During Divination James thought about all that Lily had done for him so far, and how little he had ever done to show how much he loved her.

* * *

Ok I hope you loved it!!! Please review!!! 

Warning: This will most likely get sappier, so BEWARE!!! LOL. Sorry I tend to get a bit giddy at this time of night (12 PM). Please review!!!


	14. Chapter 14 Surprise for Lily

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. We all miss you!

Recap:

During Divination James thought about all that Lily had done for him so far, and how little he had ever done to show how much he loved her.

Chapter 14 Surprise for Lily

Instead of listening as he knew he didn't need to for all he had to do was predict some horrible, or believable event would happen and he passed, easy as that, he decided he needed to surprise Lily with something after classes.

He began making a list of ideas:

1. Take her somewhere in the school grounds: picnic by lake

2. Take her to Hogsmead: Everywhere

3. Stay in the Head's Common Room and force her to take a night off of homework

4. Room of Requirement

He looked over his list and decided that the last was most likely the best. There they could have a romantic dinner and watch one of the Muggle things with moving pictures, mobies. Maybe. (A.N. Not typo that's what James thinks it's called I mean movies.)

When Divination FINALLY ended he went to the most boring class that he and Lily had together, History of Magic.

"Hey Lily," he said as he caught up with her in the hall, "do you mind if I sit with the guys for this class?"

"No, go on ahead. You don't have to ask. It's your life, I don't want to be a controlling girlfriend," Lily replied understandingly and didn't look upset or anything, so James gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'll see you later."

"Ok."

They reached the classroom and Lily headed towards the front, whilst (A.N. I love that word) James headed for the back.

"Hey Wormtail, do you mind if I sit next to Moony?" James asked as he approached the two who were already seated.

Peter looked a bit downcast, but obliged anyways, "Thanks Pete."

"What did we do to deserve your presence, Prongs?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow at the request.

"I need to talk to you about Lily," James whispered.

"You decided that she really isn't the love of your life? If so you had better not hurt her, or else I'll kill you."

"No! I decided I haven't been doing enough for her, especially after this morning."

"What'd you do?" Remus asked glaring at him.

"I…I hit her."

"You what!" he shouted at a timid looking James.

"I thought she was cheating on me with Sirius, because she said she had visited him before I woke up this morning and thought we should go see him. And then they seemed too comfortable with each other when we arrived."

"James, that gives you no right to HIT her."

"I know, I was jealous that it took him no time for her to trust him and for me to took forever."

"Do you know why it took him less time?"

"No."

"It's because she knows she can trust you and if you say someone's ok, then she'll trust your judgment."

"Oh, so it would have been the same if the situation were swapped between Padfoot and I?"

"Probably."

"Ok."

"You sure do owe her something after that. Did she forgive you?"

"Yeah."

"Continue this conversation in notes, class is starting."

"Fine."

(_James' Notes,_**Remus's Notes)**

_I was thinking of taking her to the Room of Requirement for dinner._

**I don't know it has to be extremely nice after what you did to her.**

_I know. Maybe we could see one of the Muggle moving picture things, mobies I think._

**Movies. Yeah. Maybe you should just ask for it to provide her favorite movie ever and a romantic dinner for two.**

_That's what I was thinking._

**Ok. Do that then and don't be mean or else I'll have to kill you. And I know the teachers will be on my side along with Sirius.**

_Really, I thought he was trying to break us up._

**He was. He likes Lily now though.**

_In what way?_

**Friend.**

_Oh. Ok. Thanks for the help._

**No problem.**

_Can I run the full plan past you?_

**Sure.**

_With Lily_ (I'm not going to give it all away to you! Yet.)

She intently listened to the teacher and took notes, but would sometimes wonder to why James hadn't wanted to sit with. She was starting to get used to it, it was kind of nice to have a friend, or boyfriend in this case. She had never had a real friend before, so a boyfriend was nice to have. The company was really nice, even if sometimes he wasn't the best, by hitting her, or having to save her because he had hurt her so forseven years.

_I hope he's not planning to prank anyone and that's why he needed to sit with Remus and Peter_ she thought to herself. It wasn't really that she minded that he didn't sit with her, it was more the fact that he didn't want to sit with her. She forced her mind to keep absorbing Professor Binns' every word until the bell finally rang and she gathered up her things and walked over to where James was still sitting at his desk appearing to be drawing something.

Lily approached him, but didn't look at the paper, "Hey James, what are you drawing?"

James jumped not noticing her there before quickly shoving it in his bag, "N…nothing," he stuttered.

"Ok. Do you want me to walk with you to Herbology?"

"Yeah, are you crazy?" he gave her a teasing smile and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Ok. I just wasn't sure because you needed to sit with the boys, I didn't know if you still needed to or not."

"Oh, nah. We're fine."

"Ok."

Throughout Herbology James was a bit fidgety and he kept glancing at Lily who could sense his uneasiness.

"James, are you alright?" she'd ask worriedly.

He would respond shakily, "Yeah, fine."

She had been wondering what all this meant, _was he cheating on her and didn't feel comfortable with her now? Did he want to break up? Did someone die or something? Could she no longer go to his house for summer? Was he pulling a prank?_ "You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about whatever you are and just relax."

"I'll try."

"Good. You're making me jumpy now too."

"Sorry."

"I was just joking."

"Oh."

"Um… yeah," it was their first uncomfortable silence since they had gotten together.

When Herbology was over James quickly got his stuff together as normal, except a bit quicker and clumsier. Lily noticed and she was worried, _did he not even want to be in her presence any more?_ She packed away her stuff quickly.

James and she walked up to the castle and to their Common Room where he quickly ran up to his door, dumped his stuff and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Lily came down a bit confused to as why he was pacing, but walked over anyways.

"Come on Lily!" James quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close and threw his cloak over both of them and put one of his arms around her waist and his other hand over her eyes.

"James? Where are we going," Lily asked completely befuddled.

"You'll see."

"Um… ok."

(A.N. I was going to end it here, but it wasn't long enough in my mind, onlyfive pages.)

Five minutes later James seemed to be pacing with her, but she couldn't tell.

After it seemed that they had paced three times James led her somewhere close before opening a door and removing his hand for her to see where they were, or completely confuse her more.

"James, are we still at Hogwarts?" she asked seeing the fancy red carpeted room they were entering with a small two person table and a large screen at the front of the room.

"Yeah."

"Where?" she asked utterly amazed.

"The Room of Requirement, eighth floor, by the statue of Belarus the Bewildered. (I forgot his name. If you know it, please tell me. It was close to this I believe.)

"I've heard of this place."

"Yeah, even some of the House Elves know of it."

"Well, cool."

"Yeah."

They both stood in comfortable silence.

"So would you like to sit down and let the movie begin?" James asked bowing to her and pulling out a chair for her to sit down.

"Sure," she sat down.

The movie began and it was 'Ella Enchanted' (A.N. Let's pretend that there is another version actually based on the book, and it is almost exactly like the book. Ok? Ok.)

"James? How'd you know to play this movie?" Lily asked turning towards him.

"Um… to be honest I asked the room to play your favorite movie," James blushed that he hadn't even though to ask her what her favorite move after all this time that they'd been going out, which really wasn't all that long.

"Thanks," she leaned over and kissed James, on the lips for once.

"You're most certainly welcome, Mrs. Potter."

Lily rolled her eyes before returning to the movie.

"Would you like food, Lily?" James asked quietly.

"What?"

"Food, would you like some?"

"Food too. Wow. I've done nothing for you and yet you do all this?" Lily motioned to around her.

"Well it wasn't a lot," James mumbled.

"It's more than I've done for you."

"No, you still are going out with me, even though I a. have been teasing you all these years, b. have hit you, c. didn't even know your favorite movie."

"I don't know your favorite movie."

"I didn't know what a movie was exactly before now, so I don't have one."

"But I bet I can guess your favorite book."

"What is it then?"

"Quidditch Through the Ages."

"Um… You're right. I don't know your favorite book either. I must suck as a boyfriend."

"No it means you have a bad memory," Lily laughed. "I told you the first day we got together before breakfast."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No one's ever even tried to remember it before. You shouldn't worry about it. I don't care about that as long as you a. aren't using me, b. remember my name, c. quit calling me Mrs. Potter. Well at least unless I marry you."

"So in a few years then."

"I never said I'd marry you."

"So."

Lily stuck her tongue out at him, but just replied, "When's your birthday?"

"Um… October first."

"Did you forget your birthday?" Lily joked smiling at him in the semi-dark.

"Yeah. Why?"

"So that I can throw you the biggest party ever."

"Well you'll have to do it with the Marauders, they insist to take it upon themselves to trash my parents' house once a year."

"Well I would do it at Hogwarts, but we won't be here for it."

"Yeah. When's yours?"

"May first."

"Well then youngster, do you like your surprise?"

"Youngster? Yes."

"Well you're younger than almost everyone. And I'm glad you like it."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything: Always being there for me, this, everything. You're a great person in general."

"Thank you."

James scooted his chairs so that it was right next to hers instead of across the table and slung his arm around her casually. Lily scooted closer and snuggled into him.

* * *

Hope you all loved it!!! Please review!!! 


	15. Chapter 15 Another Surprise

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd just like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace, we all miss you, and can't wait until that day that we'll see you again.

Chapter 15 Another Surprise

A little later when the movie had ended, not that they had actually watched it. They had just talked, mainly about what kind of house they'd want some day. That kind of stuff.

"Lily," James whispered in her ear. They were still sitting in the Room of Requirement, except now they were sitting on a couch that had recently appeared. James was sitting sideways with his legs extended and Lily was laying on top of him.

"Yeah?" she asked tilting her head up to look at him.

"I'll always be here for you. For anything. Anytime."

"I know. Thanks," Lily snuggled and shut her eyes. "I could fall asleep right her, right now."

"Then we had better get back to the Head's Common Room."

"Ok. Wait, we're after hours aren't we? Won't we get in trouble?"

"We're Heads. We can say we were doing rounds."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that. I guess I'm not very good at lying."

"Then let me do any speaking. I happen to be a pro."

"That's not a quality I'm looking for in a boyfriend."

"What about a husband?" James asked lifting her off of him.

Lily looked at him for a minute, "No. I couldn't trust him then. Even if he was a boyfriend. Trust is what maintains any relationship."

"Oh," James looked away.

"But I trust you. You wouldn't cheat on me," she lifted her hand to his face turning it to look her in the eyes.

"No I wouldn't."

"Then there is no reason for me not to trust you. You wouldn't leave me for no reason, I know that too."

"Yeah."

"Then why shouldn't I trust you?"

James brightened a bit, "True."

Lily smiled at him and took his hand to help him off the couch, but instead was pulled down back on top of him, "James," she said annoyed, "I was helping you up."

"And I was helping you down," he said teasingly before kissing her gently.

Lily kissed back shyly and not forcefully, unlike all of the 'girlfriends' James had had in the past.

They broke apart and the little light there was in the room lit up Lily's face slightly making her look like she was glowing slightly. "You know you're beautiful," James said staring at her.

Lily blushed and started to stand up uncomfortably.

"You promised to me something, and I think I want you to stay down here with me," James said holding her down from getting up. Lily blushed even more.

"You're everything to me," James whispered in her ear making her squirm. "I want to be with you forever," Lily froze. _He's not…he's not… going to propose is he?_ She thought to herself frightened. "What do you think of marriage? I'm not proposing until I know you're ready to make a decision, but I don't know if I don't ask, you know?"

"Yes, I understand. I'm not ready. I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I'm just so young, we're so young. I don't know. It's just too soon. I just need some more time. I really love you, but I don't know. I don't want to make the wrong choice. It would be…" she blabbered on until James stopped her by kissing her.

"I understand. We're hardly of age even. You haven't even met my parents yet. I can wait forever for you if need be."

"Thanks for understanding, James. You're a great person, at least after you get through the fan club." They laughed and James pulled her up higher, so that her head was next to his, but she was still on her back.

They just sat that way for about five minutes both lost in thought before Lily sat up, still on top of James. "I guess we should get going."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't feel like it though," James got more comfortable on the couch causing Lily to fall off of him and onto the floor.

"Hey! Come on! Get up!" Lily tried pulling on his arm, but he was too heavy. She stood there glaring at him for a moment before thinking back to the day in the Great Hall when he tickled her. She grinned evilly and began to tickle him on the stomach. She felt nothing but hard muscles. "That's unfair."

"Yes it is," James said suddenly sitting up and pulling Lily down to where he had been laying and started to tickle her mercilessly.

"Stop! Please!" Lily shrieked in between laughter.

"What will you do for me?" James asked in a sing song voice.

"Anything!"

"Marry me?" James asked as he abruptly quit tickling her and kneeled in front of her with drawing a small box with a gold-banded ring will a small diamond and two emeralds, the color of her eyes.

She sat up with her mouth hanging open. What was she going to do? She couldn't turn him down, yet she wasn't ready for this commitment. "James, I'll say yes, if we can wait until we're ready. Is that ok?" Lily said hesitantly.

James smiled goofily and tackled her in a hug. He buried his head in her neck and whispered, "Anything for you."

Lily hugged back crying happily and sadly into his chest.

"Is there something wrong?" James asked finally breaking away from their embrace. "I'm happy, yet my parents won't be there. My sister, will be invited, but she won't come. I won't have anything to give you, I can't afford anything with nothing." (She's saying that she has no money, so she can't buy him anything)

"All I need is you and your love."

"You're so sweet," Lily cooed like a girl from James' fan club before laughing with James. He wiped her tears away and whispered, "Everything is going to be alright, don't worry."

"Thanks."

James slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her and helping her off of the couch to walk her back to the Head's Common Room at last. It had most certainly been the most exciting and unnerving day of Lily and James' lives.

* * *

I know it's shorter and MUCH sappier than usual, but I'm dead from studying for exams. What kind of school do I go to?!? I'm in 7th grade for goodness sakes. Anyways. I hope you liked it!!! Please review!!! 


	16. Chapter 16 Discussions of Marriage

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd just like to say that this chapter is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace until we meet again.

Chapter 16 Discussions of Marriage

When they reached their Common Room they sat down on the couch and drifted into their own thoughts.

"I'm going to go to bed," Lily announced after them just sitting there in silence for twenty minutes, or so.

James jumped at first, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," James stood up and kissed her.

"Ok. Good night."

"G'night."

Lily went to bed to lay down and realize that she couldn't sleep, _So, I'm going to marry James. As soon as the school finds out they, especially the girls, are going to freak out. It would be worth marrying him just to see the expression on their faces. I wonder what James' parents are like? I wonder when I'll meet them? I wonder if they'll even like me? I can't believe I'm getting married. I've been proposed to before I reach 20. I'm doing better than Petunia._

_With James_

_She said yes! She said yes! I can't believe she said yes!_ His mind said over and over. _I can't wait to tell my parents and show her to them. They'll love her so much. We'll get a house, have kids, and then live happily ever after. I can't believe it! She went from hating me, to dating me, to marrying me. Well at least eventually at least she accepted the proposal. I can't wait to see the look on the guys' faces when I tell them!_

_The Next morning after both of them not getting much sleep._

"Morning -Yawn- James," Lily said sleepily sitting next to him on the couch in the Common Room.

"Morning Lily. Did you sleep well?"

"No."

"Then go back to bed, it's Saturday."

"I've got to study for exams."

"No you don't. You've already memorized EVERY detail in the books."

"So? They may use the details in the notes."

"You've memorized them too. Plus tonight I'm not going to be around." Seeing her puzzled face he added, "Remus."

"Oh yeah. Fine I'll study tonight and be with you today."

"Yeah!" James said as he pushed her over and laid on top of her like she had been the night before.

"James, get off," Lily panted trying to breathe.

"What? You were doing this to me last night."

"You weigh more and I'm not miss muscle woman. Plus you pulled me on top of you to lay down."

"Fine, fine," James pretended to grumble as he slid off of Lily and squeezed in between Lily and the back of the couch and then squeezed under Lily.

"James!" Lily squealed.

"What?" James asked innocently.

Lily had to think a second for a reason why she could get off of him, "Sirius gets out of the hospital today. We should go see him, and Remus and Peter."

"Fine," James huffed, "but you owe me."

"More like own you."

"Hey!"

Lily walked out of the portrait, but realized she hadn't even gotten dressed yet, "Sorry, um the password is -Lily rolls her eyes- Lily and James Potter." The portrait didn't open.

James came out a second later fully dressed, "What's the password?"

"Oh yeah. I changed it. I thought Sirius might not guess this one or would have too much pride to say it. 'It is Sirius Black is an idiot.'"

"Um…Ok. I'm going to change it."

"No! Don't. It's the best password so far!" James exclaimed.

"The old password was Sirius Black is an idiot, now it is 'James Potter is an even bigger idiot than Sirius Black.'"

"Ok," said the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

"Hey!" James said scrambling back in after her before Godric could shut.

"What?" Lily asked innocently.

"Sirius is the bigger idiot."

Lily rolled her eyes and started up to her room to get changed, but James followed her, "Do you need something?"

"No."

"Just wait down there and I'll be down in a second."

"I just want to follow you."

"James," Lily sighed agitatedly, "I need to get dressed."

"I know."

"You remember your comment about why you wouldn't use an unforgivable curse on me? The same effect could happen right now if you don't go wait on the couch."

"Ok," James sped off to sit down, tripping and landing on the arm rest of it, knocking the wind out of him, "I'm ok."

Lily just rolled her eyes again and proceeded to her room.

"I love you too!" James called after her.

"I've noticed," she called through the shut door.

"Then you'd let me come in!"

"No I wouldn't! I'd let you hang around me without beating the pulp out of you!"

"I doubt it! Unless you're saying that you liked me before this year!"

"Shut up!"

"Why?"

"So that you can stop embarrassing yourself."

"No I'm just embarrassing you!"

"I won't come out!"

"Then I'll come in," he said normally because he was right next to the door.

"If you do I swear, I'll kill you!"

"Are you dressed yet?"

"No."

"Then that's a good reason for me to come in."

"If you do I swear."

"I know you say you would, but I'm not so sure if you really would."

"Well I am."

"If you insist."

"Please, just don't come in," Lily whimpered.

"Oh come on! I was just joking!"

"I am so going to kill you!"

"No you aren't."

"How would you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Well your guess was wrong," Lily walked out in a skirt, that was pretty revealing and a shirt that was extremely low cut.

"Wow."

"Now you are not to do anything that just went through your head."

"But you're wearing those clothes. You're begging for it!"

"See. I told you I'd kill you."

"In your own mixed up way," James mumbled.

"Ha ha ha very funny. Now be a good boy and go visit Sirius, Peter, and Remus."

"Aren't you going to come with me?"

"Not dressed like this and no, you haven't spent any time with them since you started going out with me. Our engagement is not going to get in the way of your friendships."

"Fine, but only if you'll put those clothes on when I get back tomorrow morning."

Lily smiled, "Ok."

"What?"

"These aren't what these clothes really look like," she said an incantation and her clothes became old jeans with holes in them and the shirt was extremely baggy.

James said another incantation that made the clothes transform into a shirt with only straps on the back and an even lower neck than before, and the pants became an even shorter skirt than before. "James," Lily hissed dangerously, "continue and this is the most you'll ever see of my body."

James' eyes widened and immediately changed her clothes back except the shirt wasn't baggy it was more form fitting and the jeans no longer had holes in them. "Bye!" he called running out the portrait hole.

"Hehehe," Lily cackled evilly to herself. She loved teasing James. Even though she had a great body, she didn't use it to catch the eyes of boys. Not many boys even knew that she had a body, all they knew was not to look at her in any way and they were safe from James.

She realized that this would be a great time to study, so she did just that. For an hour she studied Potions, another hour went to History of magic, and yet another to Arithmancy. Then she went to the Great Hall for dinner where James forced her to sit in between him and Sirius who noticed the ring on her right hand forth finger and gasped, "Lily! Who's the lucky man!" loud enough for the whole school to hear.

Lily blushed and muttered, "James."

Everyone chorused, "Who?"

Sirius, being Sirius, felt the need to shout, "James Harold Potter!"

Almost all of the girls screamed in agony (A.N. Sluts! Sorry.) and the boys mostly cheered or didn't do anything in fear that what they thought that they should do, wouldn't be right.

Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands to quiet everyone, "Congratulations, Lily Evens and James Potter, even though you are to be married, you will still act as usual while you are still here."

Lily fidgeted uncomfortably while James casually put his arm around her.

After a few moments everyone went back to eating and talking although many girls were talking about how they wouldn't mind being Lily.

"Um… I'm not feeling hungry any more. I'm going to go back to the Common Room," Lily tried to excuse herself.

"Not going to work, Lily," James pulled her back down to sit and filled her plate with her favorite foods.

Lily sighed, but obliged and ate silently.

"Lily, I'm sorry I told everyone. If I knew it would make you this uncomfortable, I wouldn't have said it," Sirius apologized.

"It's not your fault. I should have realized that it would have gotten out one way or another."

"When it's with us, everything gets out," James smiled cockily and she pushed him playfully.

"I don't know why I cared so much about it getting out. I just don't think I'm ready quite yet to get married. We're only seventeen! I haven't met your parents. We aren't even out of school yet!" Lily ranted on and on until James finally interrupted her with a kiss.

"It's ok. Just relax. We'll take this one step at a time," James soothed her.

"Ok. Sorry for ranting. I hate being under pressure," Lily put on a pouting face.

"I hate you under pressure."

"Hey!"

"So when are you thinking about getting married?" Remus asked interrupting their little, playful argument.

"Never," Lily muttered.

"Hey!" James tickled her forcing her to laugh.

"Not at the dinner table kids," Sirius scolded as if he was the father.

"Yes Father," James quit and helped Lily up.

"So when are you thinking of getting married?" Remus asked again.

"We haven't discussed it quite yet," James replied.

"A year, or two," was Lily's reply.

"That long?" Sirius asked her with eyes the size of a pie.

"I don't know."

"It's ok to not know," James wrapped his arm around her waist and she snuggled into him.

"You two are sooooooooo cute!" Sirius cooed.

"Sirius, you just have to ruin moments don't you?" James glared at his 'best' friend.

"That's me best friend of James Harold Potter, and supreme leader of ruining moments!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up proudly.

Lily laughed at Sirius as he rubbed his leg where he had hit it as he jumped up.

"Serves you right."

"Hey! James tell your future wife to be nice to your bestest best friend."

"Actually I agree with her."

"Hey!"

"I think we all agree with them," Remus said for him. Peter just shrugged.

Sirius sat down and folded his arms across his chest and glared at them. That is until desert arrived and he exclaimed, "Desert!" and dug in, pretty much literally.

Lily, who was by this time not accustomed to Sirius' eating habits, flinched in surprise as her eyes went wide.

James chuckled at her reaction and whispered, "You'll get used to it," in her ear.

"I don't know about that, but sure."

"Sirius' eating habits?" Remus questioned, "You learn not to look at him while eating."

"Oh. Remind me not to allow him to come over for any meals when we get our own house," Lily told James sweetly.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed at her, drenching her in bits of pie, although it sounded more like, "hum!"

Lily looked utterly disgusted just muttered a cleaning spell and all of the bits of pie evaporated into thin air.

"That's a good spell to know if you are with Sirius a lot at all," Remus commented.

"Hum!" could be heard from Sirius again, but this time he put his hand over his mouth, so Remus didn't get covered in treckle tart which is what Sirius had moved onto to destroy.

"Sirius! You could have done that for me!" Lily mock glared at him.

Sirius some how swallowed EVERYTHING in his mouth, "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"James you're marrying some messed up chick."

"Hey!" Lily and James both exclaimed synchronized.

* * *

I loved this chapter. It's not because it's any better, it's because it has helped me to escape studying for exams. I hope you loved it!!! Please help me stall longer by reviewing!!! LOL!!! Sorry I'm really dead. I seriously do not care what all the types of economies are!!! I'm in 7th grade for goodness sakes!!! Help!!! Save me!!! Review!!! 


	17. Chapter 17 Healing and Wrestling

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd just like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace all you days. You are lucky in my eyes only.

Chapter 17 Healing and Wrestling

After dinner the group went to the Head's Common Room except Remus who had to go see Madame Pomfrey so that she could take him out to the Shrieking Shack.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sirius asked leaping onto a couch landing laying down.

"I don't know," Peter answered.

"have some time alone with Lily," muttered James.

"See all of you be normal," Lily teased.

"Hey!" they all chorused together and James attacking her tickling her.

"No!" Lily shrieked.

"What will you do?" James taunted still tickling her.

"Anything," Lily panted.

"Good girl," James quit and laid on top of her with out actually putting any weight on her and kissed her passionately on the lips before kissing her neck, and every inch on her face.

"Ok, James, we get the picture. Lily has you whipped. Badly," Sirius commented.

"Does not."

"Yes I do," Lily smiled at him.

James glared at her before rolling off of her and pulling her on top of him. He pulled her down to kiss some more making Sirius annoyed and Peter bored.

"Hey you two, are we actually going to do something, or just watch you two snog?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"I'm going to bed and you three are going to have fun and keep James from attacking me," Lily stood up and headed towards her room.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny," James laughed dryly before standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Love you too," she turned around in his grasp so that they were facing each other before kissing him quickly on the lips and sliding out of his grasp and running into her room laughing.

"Damn (Sorry!) she got away. So how are you guys?" he asked casually.

"Fine now that I'm healed from your beating."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I deserved it."

"So Pete, how's life?"

"Fine?" he squeaked out unsurely.

"Good, good."

"So what do you want to do?" asked Sirius. "And don't say snog Lily," he added to James.

"You read my mind."

"So mister I'm-getting-married, how's it feel?" Sirius asked James.

"It's great. Lily's great. I'm in total and complete bliss."

"Really?"

"Yeah except Lily forces me to hang out with you losers, just joking! And she won't let me _see_ her until we get married. Plus we can't get our own house until we're married and that kind of stuff."

"Sounds like you've done less stuff than one of my one night stays."

"That is lust, this is love. There's a quite extraordinary difference. Love is great. There's really no word for it."

"Sure lover-boy!"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go prank someone!" Sirius suggested excitedly.

"Can't," James said not a bit disappointed.

"Why not!" Sirius was in disbelief that his friend would EVER say something like that.

"Lily doesn't want me to."

"So?"

"We could prank her," Peter suggested.

"Great idea Pete!" Sirius agreed whilst James scowled.

"You do know that's why she nearly killed herself don't you?" James glared at his 'friends.'

"Yeah. This would just be a nice friendly little prank. Nothing public or anything."

"You know it's getting late, we had better get going. I'll go get the cloak."

"You're right."

So they went to meet Remus, who hadn't transformed yet, he most likely still had five minutes or so.

When they reached there Remus looked relieved, "I thought you guys weren't going to show up."

"Of course we would. We'd never let you down," James told him.

"Thanks you guys. For everything," Remus said sincerely.

Sirius wiped away a nonexistent tear, "Group hug!"

"No, just no," James held up his hands.

"Fine," Sirius huffed.

"Hey you guys, the moon will be out in a second, so you had better transform," Remus sounded a bit shaky as usual. It looked like it really hurt to transform.

"Yeah you're right," James said sympathetically before transforming into Prongs as the others did the same.

They were just in time as Remus' transformation began a moment later. His scream became a howl as he cried out in agony and protest at his monthly transformation.

When he ad transformed completely he looked at the dog, growled and attacked, but the stag got in his way. Without hurting Remus James stopped him from trying to kill Sirius.

(A.N. I haven't enough ideas to describe the whole night, so they played with each other happily frolicking and we will pick up again when Remus had just transformed back into a human.)

"Remus you feel ok?" James asked as he walked, limping slightly, towards Remus who was on the ground panting having just transformed.

"Yeah -pant- great. One of the best transformations yet."

"That's good."

"Sorry about when I charged Sirius."

"Not your fault."

"Yeah I guess."

So I'm guessing you're wondering what they all looked like? Remus was featuring a few cuts on his face and a long gash or two on his stomach and back. James' chest was quite bloody and his leg was bleeding slightly. Sirius' chest was also scratched up a bit, but not as badly as James'. As for Peter, he was just panting from having to distract Remus, but Remus couldn't catch Peter because he was too fast and small.

"So we had better go before Pomfrey comes to take up to the hospital wing. We'll see you in class then," James got the invisibility cloak out of the small cabinet that they kept it in to keep it safe and walked towards the entrance to the tree. When they reached it Peter hit the knot and James draped the cloak around all of them.

They walked up to the Head's Common Room in silence, each had been in much more pain than this. They had gotten quite good at healing after the first year of this.

When they walked in the Common Room it was about five in the morning, so naturally Lily was already up reading. When she saw them she screamed, but James rushed over and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Lily, do not scream. Just relax. We have been through worse and we feel fine."

Lily nodded and James took his hand off of her mouth leaving a bit of blood on her face. "Oh my god! You go through all of this. You're good friends to say the least. Come here. I'll fix you up."

"We're fine," Sirius assured her.

"Wow. Just wow. Any broken limbs?" Lily asked nervously.

"No," they all answered.

"I've only been through a basic training course over the summer at St. Mungo's, but I learned a lot. I guess."

"Really Lily, we're fine," Peter tried to reassure her, but of course it didn't work.

Lily walked over to James and muttered something under her breath and his chest was healed. Not a scratch left. "That's better than what we've been doing."

"What's wrong with your leg?" Lily asked noticing that he was leaning on a chair instead of standing on it.

"I don't know, probably just sprained."

Lily kneeled on the floor and started to rub it (A.N. I've been through a lot with sprains, broken bones, ect. I mean to say that she is feeling it for broken bones or anything.) "It's sprained." She muttered another spell and bands rapped themselves tightly around his ancle.

"Sirius."

"Yes?"

"Come here and sit down."

"Ok."

Lily looked at his chest and said the same spell she had used on James. She noticed Peter was still panting so she muttered a calming charm under her breath with her back still turned away from him directed her wand at him. He immediately quit panting and sat down. "Anything else hurt?" she asked Sirius.

"My ego. We've been doing this for two years. You show up and you do it better than us in one day! It's unfair!"

"Hahaha."

"Lily, I know you want to be an auror and all, but you'd make one great healer," James said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Actually in fifth year when we did career counseling a ministry worker came and offered me a job in the Auror department, so I already have a job. It starts one month after we get out of Hogwarts. It's just a desk job, I still have to go through the Auror course training."

"Oh. Well you still would be one great healer."

"Then I can heal you, Sirius, Peter, and Remus after transformations in the future. Remus after Hogwarts. Speaking of Peter, do you have any injuries?" Lily asked turning towards him.

"No, all I have to do is run around Remus to distract him. He's only gotten me once, it hurt."

"Yeah I would imagine it would. You're all great friends. Remus couldn't wish for better I would believe."

"Ah shucks, you shouldn't have," Sirius pretended to be embarrassed.

Lily laughed and James pulled her closer. Lily looked up at him and he whispered, so that only she could hear, "You're not wearing the same clothes as before." She turned red and hit him.

"Hey! I didn't want your friends to get envious of you."

"Yeah right," James laughed, "Sirius isn't looking for a real relationship and Peter doesn't date and Remus wouldn't care if your bra size was z."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Just drop it James."

"Is our favorite couple having their first fight?" Sirius asked in the same sickly sweet voice that many girls used to try to subduce him with.

"Oh shut up Sirius," Lily said lightly laughing until James waved his wand and put her back in the clothes she was in earlier (the ones he put her in earlier). "James!" she shrieked running at him.

"Is this what you were fighting about?" Sirius asked with raised eyebrows looking at Lily in awe.

"Yes. Isn't she a beauty?" James asked as if they were discussing a broom instead of his fiancé.

"Yeah. Now I can see why you're marrying her." At that moment Lily had began to try to kill James, which he just blocked all of her punches with ease, but tripped bringing her down with him because he was holding onto her hands. So he fell, with her on top of him.

"Hey you guys Peter and I are going to go back to the Tower. We'll see you at breakfast. Oh and James if you look up a little you might be able to see down her shirt.

"Sirius!" Lily shrieked again as James took Sirius' advice. "James let go of me and transform my clothes back."

"Fine," James sighed and muttered the counter curse. Lily ran upstairs and grabbed her wand and ran back down to hex James, to only find that the Common Room was empty, or so she thought. She walked to the couch she had been reading on when James snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist before hoisting her up onto one shoulder and carrying her up to his room Lily trying to kick him all the way. She would have yelled, but James put a silencing charm on her.

When they reached his room and James put her on his bed he jumped on it. He laid down and pulled her on top of him. (Don't worry nothing bad, just tons upon tons of fluff. Plus James is going to fall asleep with Lily, but only literally, not figuratively sleep with each other.) He took off the silencing charm and Lily turned onto her stomach and glared at James who laughed.

"You're evil," she said before trying to get up, but James had his arms wrapped around her waist. "Let me up."

"Hmmm," James said pretending to be thinking, "I don't think I will."

"Please James," Lily mimicked his puppy-dog face.

"What will you do for me?" James asked as usual.

"I'm marrying you, isn't that enough?"

"Nope!"

"Nothing is going to happen until we're married."

"I know."

Lily sighed and turned onto her back again. James was rock hard with all his muscles.

"You look tired. Were you worried?" James asked her.

"Yeah! You were with a werewolf, no offence to Remus, but something could have happened to any of you!"

James chuckled, "Nothing's ever happened before, why now?"

"Something could have. I've never liked you before now, and now we're getting married."

"True, but still."

Lily scooted up so that her head was as high up as his before turning and laying her head on top of his.

"Lily I can't breathe like this," James mumbled.

"Then let me go."

James instead rolled onto his side and Lily onto hers. He pulled her close again, "No."

"Evil."

"Not nearly as much as Sirius."

"At least Sirius doesn't trap his girlfriends on his bed."

"No he doesn't need to."

"Ew James!"

"Well it's true."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. Better than ever."

"Good."

"You know you've become a snuggly type of person since we started going out."

"Technically we really have onlygone out one and half times."

"That's funny as we are getting married."

"Well for the past month you haven't let me be alone for a second of the day."

"You know we really haven't just talked that much about our pasts and that kind of stuff. You go first," James sat up pulling Lily up too. He stood up and picked her up and carried her down to the Common Room.

"James, put me down!" Lily's voice was shaking and it sounded more like, "Ja ames, pu ut m e do own!" due to the stairs they were going down.

"No. We need to talk."

"I promise I won't run away."

"No, this is more fun."

"Not for me," Lily grumbled. "Remind me not to ever date anyone who's strong in the future."

"No can do. You're marrying me. You won't be dating in the future."

"I don't know about that."

"Hey!" James exclaimed and ran the rest of the to the Common Room where he jumped over the armrest and onto the couch with Lily landing on his lap. He immediately started tickling her.

"James, leave me alone!"

"No," James whispered in her ear causing a chill to run down her spine.

"Please," she said softer.

"Fine."

"Thank you!"

"So tell me about your past, before Hogwarts."

"It's basically the same as at Hogwarts."

"You got married?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Well I've always been different. I always did really well in school, good grades, never got in trouble, that kind of stuff. The other kids didn't really like me, so I stayed away from them. During recess, which is like a break in Muggle schools after lunch, I'd read books. I always got straight A's, which is the best thing you could get. I never dated or showed any interest in guys. I actually liked this one guy, but no one ever knew. Eventually this one guy who was popular and mean decided that everyone had been just too nice to me by ignoring me all my life, so he decided that he'd start asking me out, to rub the fact that I showed no interest in guys in my face. That was the year before I came to Hogwarts. The end."

"Tell me about your family," James said quietly ashamed that he had been just like the boy in her story.

"Well I lived with my mum and my dad and my sister. My mum and dad tended to spoil me as I was the youngest (I know it's not true, but this is my story! :P). My sister hated my guts, even before I became a witch."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Lily."

Lily sighed, "It's ok."

"You sure are strong."

"I guess. I'd break down in my Muggle School, cry, run away. When I got home I'd lock myself in my room and do my homework, turn up my music, ignore the real world."

"Damn."

"James!"

"I just had to make your life hell didn't I?"

"Yes you did, now it is fine. Tell me about your life."

"Complete opposite of yours."

"Just tell me."

"Fine. I went to a Muggle school too. Everyone loved me, except the teachers even though I excelled at every class. I was exactly the same as I am here. The end."

"As you were here. Unless you're still dangling Snape upside down," Lily glared at James.

"No, I'm not," James held up his hands which allowed Lily to jump off of him and run.

"Ah ha! I am free!" she yelled as she ran towards her room tripping on the way which allowed James to catch up to her and scoop her up off the floor with her struggling to be free. "No!"

"Come on," James carried her back to the couch this time he sat her down so that she was facing him. He held her hands in his.

"Tell me about your family," she sighed.

"Well I live with my parents and my dad is an auror and he was convinced by his evil mother to force my mum to be a stay at home as a housewife. His mother used to poison his thoughts with all kinds of things like that. His dad didn't love her, it was an arranged marriage. It actually started to sink into his head, but my mum got him to quit after the stay home thing. They really were in love."

"So, you're mum's always there. Always at home."

"Yeah."

"My mum was a lawyer. My father was a teacher. Neither were home very much. My sister was quite popular at my old school."

"I haven't a clue what either of those are, but whatever."

"A teacher?"

"Oh yeah! Like a professor. I knew that!"

"Yeah, James."

"Shut up."

"Make me," she stuck her tongue out at him and he began to tickle her and she wrestled back, losing terribly.

* * *

I must have been extremely desperate to get away from studying today. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. It is eleven pages long. Hope you loved it!!! Please review!!! 

Oh and by the way some people have been wanting to find out what happens when Lily meets James parents, I'll tell you this: I have a plan and I don't think you'll like it. It may be a few chapters until I get there though. Right now there is still almost two weeks of school left.


	18. Chapter 18 'Impure' Causing Problems

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd just like to say that this is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace all your days. How I wish I were you.

Chapter 18 'Impure' Causing Problems

After their little war, which James of course won. They headed done to the Great Hal for breakfast.

James sat down next to Sirius and Lily sat down next to James also by one of the girls who was in JPFC or James Potter Fan Club.

The girl turned to Lily, "Hi my name is Jezebel," she said in a false sweet voice and she added in a dangerous, but quiet voice so that no one, particularly James, could hear, "if you want to live, I suggest you stay away from James."

"Why should I?" Lily asked her not even trying to keep her voice down.

"If you don't we'll make sure that you do not live happily ever after."

"Yeah. You and what army?"

"Every girl in the room pretty much."

"I'm so afraid, a bunch of ditzes are going to attack me."

"Shut up Mudblood."

"If you haven't noticed that phase never has, and never will, affect me."

"You think you're so good just because you're engaged to James Potter. I bet he's only marrying you out of sympathy."

"Ok you can think what you may, but I highly doubt it."

"Whatever."

"Ok."

Lily turned back to James muttering something about a crazy messed up world just getting ten times weirder.

"What?" James asked Lily.

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok."

James went back to his conversation with Remus and Sirius, remember Peter was their little unfaithful, evil, stupid, lump of a boy minion, but kept glancing at Lily. He couldn't help but notice that she looked upset and older than she really was. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel ok, you look pale?"

"I'm always pale."

"Paler than usual."

"James is right, you do look pale," Remus commented.

"I'll be fine. Seriously, don't worry."

"Ok," James sighed.

"Hey I'm Sirius!" Sirius tried to lighten the mood.

"Sirius, that lost it's touch after the first one hundred times," Remus said a bit moodily.

"You're right," James added.

The boys argued over that while Lily argued with herself about whether or not to be worried about Jezebel's warning. She decided that it wasn't a big deal and that she wouldn't tell James. He would probably just make a big scene over nothing. She loved him and everything, but he had a tendency to make a big deal out of nothing. Like in fifth year with Snape.

The warning bell for class rang and James pulled Lily out of her thoughts by shaking her lightly. He had already stood up and she was just sitting there, "Lily, Lily are you alright? Class is going to start soon. If you want I could take you to the Hospital Wing. Do you feel ok?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Ok," he said for the second time that day not believing her. "If something is bothering you, you know that you can tell me anything."

"Yeah."

"Ok. We had better hurry Transfiguration will start in a few minutes."

"Yeah. Right."

During Transfiguration James sat next to Lily and she didn't protest. In fact through out class she didn't do much of anything. She didn't even take notes. Professor McGonagall asked to see her after class even she was so worried.

"Lily, is something wrong?" her professor asked her.

"I don't know. Everything is changing. This morning I even was threatened," Lily stopped suddenly. James who had been standing at the door listening in nearly fell over in surprise.

"Who threatened you Miss Evens?" Professor McGonagall asked suddenly very professional.

"Jezebel," Lily mumbled.

"Really I'm guessing that the threat was about dating and being engaged to Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

"She is quite good at Transfiguration. Fifth in the class. She's good at potions too. Sixth in that. Charms she isn't so good at."

"Um…" Lily stopped her professor from informing her of all of Jezebel's grade details.

"Oh right. I think you should tell Mr. Potter to quit eavesdropping on us, yes Mr. Potter I know you're there, and invite him in."

"hello Professor," James walked in blushing.

"Sit down, Lily, James. I do not have another class, so I'd like to talk to you both."

"What about Potions?" Lily asked worriedly.

"You haven't taken a thing in this morning about what I was lecturing, so you near a hot cauldron does not sound wise if I may say so."

Lily blushed, "I'm sorry. I was worried."

"Did you tell Mr. Potter of the threat?"

"No," Lily mumbled looking at her feet.

"Lily, why didn't you tell me?" James asked.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal!" James reacted just as she expected, but what she didn't expect was for Professor McGonagall to react in the same manner.

"Miss Evens! I quite agree with Mr. Potter. For most likely the first time in my life," she muttered as an off hand note to herself.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Just in the future, tell me," James said hugging her. Well sort of. As they were in wooden chairs it was hard.

"Ok."

"Mr. Potter will you please escort Miss Evens to Headmaster Dumbledore's office."

"Yes."

"Thank you. Good luck with the wedding."

Lily blushed as James squeezed her tightly for a second before replying, "You are invited."

Professor McGonagall laughed as she told them to hurry and see Dumbledore.

On the way to his office James had his arm draped around Lily's shoulder comfortingly as he soon would need once Hogwarts was over (hint, hint).

"Lily you should have told me."

"I know, I just thought you might make a big deal out of it," Lily mumbled.

"Of course I'd make a big deal about it! I'm James Potter!"

"James, you know what I mean," Lily mumbled.

"Yeah I do and the only reason I'd over react is to protect you."

"I know. You can just be… to protective sometimes."

"Yeah I know. I'll try to quit."

"Thanks."

They reached Dumbledore's office without noticing that Jezebel had followed them the whole way observing them.

"So, I'll be waiting for you right here," James said after walking her up to Dumbledore's door.

"Ok," Lily said monotonously.

Jezebel waited at the bottom of the steps for James to come back down.

"James," Jezebel purred.

"Get away Jezebel," James growled.

"Come on, I know you want a break from Evens' uptight ways. You should relax, have some fun, with me," she stroked his chest with her finger whispering in her most seductive voice.

"Back off," James pushed her roughly away.

"No," with that she pounced on him snogging him like there was no tomorrow and death gripping him around the neck, making it impossible for him to get away.

When Lily came down from the Headmaster's office she was a bit upset, but when she saw James and Jezebel snogging, she exploded. She just walked away leaving James attempting harder than ever to get away from Jezebel, but no anvil.

"You see James," Jezebel had him still in her grip, but was no longer kissing him to death, "that wasn't so bad now was it?"

James pushed her away and ran after Lily. He, luckily, and the Marauders' Map with him. He spotted Lily at the Astronomy Tower, pacing. This only made James run faster.

When he reached where Lily was sitting by the wall crying, he opened the door slowly and poked his head in. He saw her sobbing into the wall. He got a flash back of the day he truly met Lily, when he saved her.

"Lily," he whispered hoarsely.

"Go away James," she hissed without even looking up.

"No Lily, I'm not going to go away, I'm not going to leave you," James sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap where she immediately stood up and pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed at him. She took off her engagement ring and threw it at him, "And keep your bloody ring."

She ran out of the tower with James hot on her heels carrying the ring as if it was made of glass. "Lily! Wait!"

Lily ran all the way to the Head's Common Room and ran into her room. She put every locking spell she knew of on her door.

A minute later she heard James knocking on her door. Asking to be let in, gently. She nearly complied, nearly.

"Lily," he sighed after five minutes of knocking on her door, "will you please listen to me?"

"You should have held her off."

"You don't know what this girl's grip is like. It's a death grip. Please Lily, can we talk about it?"

"Fine," Lily sighed and began to let him in until she noticed someone in the Common Room, Jezebel.

* * *

I bet you're wondering why I named this chapter 'Impure' Causing Problems? Jezebel means "impure" that is why I named her that. I know I made this chapter shorter than usual, but it was a great chance to have a cliff hanger, or at least a small one. I hope you loved it!!! I may not update tomorrow. I have my final and hardest exams tomorrow and I fell asleep while studying for them today. Whoops! Anywho! Please review!!! 


	19. Chapter 19 Trouble Awaits

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

I'd like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace all of your days.

Recap:

"Fine," Lily sighed and began to let him in until she noticed someone in the Common Room, Jezebel.

Chapter 19 Trouble Awaits

"What is she doing in here?" Lily hissed at him pushing him out of her room.

"What? Who?" James asked. When he spotted Jezebel he immediately walked over, grabbed her, and threw her out of the open portrait hole that was hanging open. "Stay away from us."

Lily had already shut her door again.

"Lily," James moaned as he leaned against her door.

"Just go and snog her like I know you are dying to. I don't want to talk to you any more." (Monty Python and the Holy Grail, "I don't want to talk to you no more." hehehe)

"Please Lily."

"Just leave me alone!" Lily yelled at him through her shut door.

"Lily, I…" James trailed off as he noticed Jezebel slip in again.

"Fine," Lily walked out an the first thing she saw was James trying to force Jezebel out of the portrait hole. She walked out of the portrait hole shoving Jezebel aside.

"Lily! Wait!"

"I did wait. I waited for you to quit teasing me, I waited for you to stop being serious. I then got into our relationship and then, then you do this," she gestured to Jezebel who was laying in a pile on the ground smirking. "I'm done."

"Lily, please," James begged.

"I've tried to be understanding, nice, everything to you and your friends, I'm done," Lily walked away starting to cry. _Now where was she supposed to go to live?_

"Lily!" she heard James call her.

Lily ran to the Astronomy Tower.

James walked in after her to see her crumpled on the ground, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She slapped, "Get away from me."

"Lily, please. Let me explain."

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you. And you said you loved me too."

"I did. Now I can see what a fool I was to have _ever_ trusted you."

"You're wrong. You didn't do the wrong thing. Jezebel's trying to break us up. She kept sneaking into the Common Room.

"Fine. I'll test it."

"How?"

"She got the password from you, if I tell it to you, and only you then the only way she could get in is through you."

"Um…Ok. I didn't give it to her though. I didn't let her in. I haven't ever dated her."

"James, you've never _dated_ anyone other than me."

"Oh… yeah."

"Were you not getting enough from me?"

"No, Lily, I was happy. Please believe me."

"I want to, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Who else would have let her in?"

"I accidentally left the portrait open, she followed me probably."

"You could have told me that!"

"I was worried."

"About what?"

"You."

"Why? I'm capable of taking care of myself," Lily crossed to the other side of the tower and leaned against the wall, watching the sun set.

James came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Lily, I love you. You shouldn't have to take care of yourself."

"Neither should you."

"I want to."

"Thanks."

"I'd never give you up. I'd never give up on you either."

"Thanks, I know," Lily whispered turning to look him in the eye.

His eyes were slightly teary, hers were more than slightly, teary too.

"You always will have me, I'll always be there for you, and if we ever were to break up, which I seriously do NOT want, I'll always be here for you."

Lily didn't respond, but instead leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"Let's go back to the Common Room now, shall we?" he offered her his hand and she accepted. He pulled her close and the walked, tripping occasionally, to the Common Room, where trouble awaited.

(I wanted to end it here and call the next chapter: Trouble Awaits, but it's too short and I'm nice. LOL!!!)

As they rounded the last corner to the Head's Common Room, Lily spotted Jezebel, "Ten points from Gryffindor for lurking around the Head's Rooms and sneaking in."

James spotted her too and glared at her with hate beyond imagining.

"Didn't you know? James invited me," Jezebel answered innocently.

"I did not!" snarled James. "Get away from here and if you do not leave us alone we shall tell Dumbledore."

Jezebel sent Lily one last glare and sulked away.

"Lily, you've got to believe me," James begged.

"How?"

"With you heart, do you or do you not believe me?"

"I… do."

"Then believe me."

Lily sighed and shut her eyes, "I do."

"Thank you."

"Just don't do that again."

"Never will."

"Thank you," Lily collapsed into James arms.

"You ok?" James asked her bringing her up to face him.

"I thought I lost you."

"Never will loose something you always will have."

"Thank you. You're the best."

"Hardly."

"Hardly? In what way haven't you been there for me this year?"

"I firstly didn't believe you when you said that you and Sirius weren't dating, to a point where I hit you. Our history from the beginning really."

"It doesn't matter. You're still the best. You haven't forced me into anything. You haven't complained if you wanted to have something that I wasn't giving you. You're just the best."

"No, you are," James stuck his tongue out at her in a childish way.

"Ok."

"Hey!"

"I gave you you're chance and you didn't take it."

"Evil."

"Demented."

"Smart."

"Smart?"

"I don't know, it came to mind. Anyways you are."

"Ok."

After a few moments of silence, Lily spoke, "I'm going to bed."

"Ok," James leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Lily went up to her room and got ready to go to bed, but completely with no intention of going to bed. Instead she waited until she heard James had left the Common Room and walked up to the Astronomy Tower.

She arrived five minutes later, only to find James sitting near the edge, just staring out at the sky. Lily turned to go, thinking that James hadn't heard her, but apparently she was wrong, "Don't go, Lily."

She stood still a moment before turning towards him. He was still staring at the scenery. She decided to sit down next to him.

"I thought I'd see what you used to. I never really looked at it before."

"You followed me up here for seven years, but never looked?"

"I looked, but didn't see. You get what I mean?"

"Yeah. You saw it, but it didn't register."

They just stayed like that for about ten minutes, "I'm going to go back. I think you should too."

"I guess so," Lily looked once more at the sky before turning back to James who was offering her his hand.

"Come on, we can go cuddle before the fire," he said in a girly voice.

Lily laughed slightly and took his out stretched hand.

He smiled at her and helped her up and wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," but she didn't bother to whisper. In fact she felt like yelling it, for all the world to know that she, Lily Evans, loved the best man in the world, James Potter.

"I'm glad everything is alright between us again."

"Me too."

James took her hand and placed it around his neck before sweeping down and picking her up.

"James put me down. If we get caught we'll get in trouble."

"Have I ever cared if I get in trouble before?" James asked with a silly grin on his face.

"Then do it for me, your soon to be wife."

James put her down and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. "Soon?"

Lily hesitated a moment before smiling broadly, "Soon."

James' grin became bigger and sillier and he swooped down and kissed her. "Where should the wedding take place?"

"I'll have to talk to my… oh," Lily's excitement was immediately replaced with sadness. "I don't know," she mumbled.

"It's ok, Lily," James rubbed her back and pulled her into a close hug.

"I killed them," Lily whispered, tears forming.

James shook her slightly, "No you didn't."

"Get away from me, James, if you don't associate with me, he'll spare you," Lily pushed away an extremely surprised James.

"No, Lily," his voice was finalizing. "I'll never leave you."

"It'll save your life."

"That doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"It shouldn't."

"It shouldn't matter if you die because of me?"

"It wouldn't be your fault. It would be mine. You've tried to save me, and I'm never going to let you push me away."

Lily smiled slightly before collapsing into him, sobs taking her over.

"Come on, let's go to the Common Room."

"Ok."

They walked in silence to the Common Room.

* * *

So in this chapter this is a cliff hanger, but you won't realize it until you think about it. What will Lily do when they reach the Common Room? And for those of you who seriously need to get their minds out of the gutter, I do not believe in sex before marriage, so there will be none with this couple until that designated time. If there are any people like that reading this. I just know that there are stories like that on this site. 

Please review!!! Thank you for reading!!!


	20. Chapter 20 Just Spending Some Time Toget...

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

I'd like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace.

Chapter 20 Just Spending Some Time Together

Once they reached the Common Room Lily laid down next to the fire, just staring into it's depth.

"Are you ok?" James asked her worriedly. There were still an occasional tear rolling down her cheeks, but she had seemed to calm down.

"I'll be fine," Lily replied quietly.

"Are you sure, you don't look too good?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok," James said not believing her. "NEWTs start next week, have you been studying?" James teased.

Lily just sighed, "Yes."

"Oh come on, Lily, lighten up! Be happy!"

"I can't believe we'll never come back to Hogwarts again, this is our last year."

"I know. Are you going to miss it?"

"I don't know, yes and no. What about you?"

"Definitely."

"You'll still see Sirius everyday I bet."

"That's even more definite than me missing Hogwarts. Sorry Lily, but Sirius will never leave us alone."

"Just as I expected."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, didn't he live at your house because his family is a bunch of idiots?"

James laughed, "Pretty much."

"What about Remus and Peter? Will they come over everyday? I suspect Sirius will be over for every meal, but I think that Remus will be capable of cooking _something_ and Peter, doesn't he live with his mom?"

"Yeah Sirius will be over for every meal, Remus probably once or twice a week, and Peter, he's been drifting from the group lately, so who knows."

"What's your favorite food?"

"I don't know? Lasagna? Why?"

Lily burst out laughing. After a minute or so she quit and straightened up, "So I know what to cook you."

"What was funny?"

"Well there is an American Comic Strip called "Garfield." Garfield is a fat, lazy cat whose favorite food is lasagna. Garfield is hilarious. I'll show you sometime."

"Um… ok. Wait! Are you calling me fat and lazy?"

Lily burst out laughing again. "I guess not. So, what's Sirius' favorite food?"

"Anything. I bet he'd even eat dung if he was hungry enough."

"Hahaha," Sirius entered the Common Room right as Lily asked James what his favorite food was.

"Hey Sirius," James waved.

"Why were you talking about me?" Sirius asked looking suspiciously at James.

"I was thinking of what to buy when… you know," Lily responded.

"You two get married?" Sirius asked in a sugary sweet false voice.

"Yeah," Lily shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with James that makes you get so uncomfortable with the subject of your marriage?" Sirius asked frowning at Lily.

"I don't know. It's just so… big, and we're so… young. I don't know if I'm ready."

"Ah. So Mrs. Potter, isn't ready to be official."

"Whenever James is ready, I'll be ready."

"Even if that's the day we get out of Hogwarts?" James grinned.

Lily shifted again uncomfortably, "Y…yes."

"Oh come on, Lily! Cheer up! Life's short, live it to its fullest!" Sirius merrily chimed.

"So, Sirius, why are you here anyways?" James steered the conversation away from how his future wife was looking uncomfortable about their marriage.

"Oh, I got bored in Potions, so I'm skipping Charms to visit you love birds."

"Just don't tell us any more about skipping, and you won't get in trouble," Lily announced.

"Why?" James and Sirius asked simultaneously.

"We are Heads, James, we would have to turn him in."

"James, for once, listen to your future wife," he watched as Lily cringed.

"Quit making her uncomfortable," James said without thinking, in an offhanded fashion.

"Fine, but it's fun," Sirius pouted.

"I'll give you the Map, so that you can go back to the Common Room now, without getting caught by any teachers," James stood up.

"But it's more fun here."

"No it isn't."

"I won't keep you from doing whatever you wish with Lily, just please let me stay," Sirius was on his knees, hands folded, begging James.

Lily had turned red at the comment of the doing things, "We don't do things like that!"

Sirius smirked, "Sure you don't. Lily, you date James. He has a reputation, so do you now," Lily turned even redder.

"Sirius, leave her alone, you bothered her enough. At this rate, she'll leave me before the night is over," James said to Sirius.

"Just telling her the truth."

"They think I'm pregnant and that's why I'm marrying him, isn't it?" Lily whispered.

"That's one story," Sirius was looking quite proud about being able to scare Lily so badly.

"What are the others?"

"Lily, there aren't any stories, Sirius is just trying to scare you," James cut in.

Lily looked doubtful, but still relieved.

"I'll go get the Map now," James ran to his room.

"So, are you pregnant?" Sirius asked looking at Lily, who screamed and ran to her own room.

James ran out a moment later, "What'd you do to her now?"

"Nothing. Are you sure I can't stay here? I could help your to be wife make those "rumors" true," Sirius winked.

"Sirius, you need to quit being so mean to Lily. You mention that to her again, and I'm going to hurt you."

"Sure you are."

"Bye," James waved.

Sirius pouted, "Bye," and actually walked out of the portrait hole without assistance for a change.

"Lily?" James called as he knocked on her door. No answer. "I'm going to come in, ok?" No answer.

James entered slowly and peered around the room. It was completely clean and neat, much to the opposite of his own room. He spotted her curled up in her bed, crying gently. He walked over to her and gently laid down next to her on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"You don't just want because I'm the only girl you couldn't date right? Just for sex?"

James immediately shot up and was standing, "Did Sirius tell you that?"

"He implied it. I think, I never quite connected with him enough to understand what goes on in his head."

"No one can. No, to both of your questions."

Lily gave a small smile, "I must seem like such a baby."

James climbed back on her bed next to her, "You aren't."

Lily sat up and leaned against the headboard and pulled James' head into her lap, "I love you," she bent over and kissed him softly and began to play with his hair, so that it was even messier.

"I thought you hated my hair."

"No, I hated it when you'd use it to make you look cool. At least in your mind."

James just turned over on his side and snuggled.

"Um… James… on your back please, or sit up."

"Why?" he asked rolling onto his back.

"Just not comfortable with that position yet."

"Sorry, I didn't notice that we were in a position like that."

"Erm… yeah."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

James looked at her pleadingly, hoping that she'd kiss him, Lily noticing his look laughed before bending over again to kiss him. Lily started to pull up, but James wouldn't let her. "James," she mumbled through the kiss.

Finally he let her up when they were both out of breath. Lily was blushing and James was rolling off of her. She scooted down so that she was level with him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms lovingly and pulled her close. It was amazing that they were as far along in their relationship as they were as they hadn't been dating a year even.

"Lily," James murmured through her hair, which he had buried his face in.

"Yes, James?"

"Why do you love me?" he asked taking his head out of her hair to look at her.

Lily tilted her head up to look him in the eye, "To be honest, because you're always there for me, you're sweet, loving, caring, understanding…"

"Handsome?" James grinned cockily at her.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Truthfully, yes, you are handsome."

"Drop dead handsome?"

"Maybe," Lily grinned evilly.

"Hey! Yes or no answer."

"I don't know," James sat up and began tickling her fervently, "Yes!" she shrieked.

He quit tickling her and sat down again lifting her head in his lap, much like his had been in hers earlier.

Lily sighed, "It's amazing."

"What?"

"This year. First I hate you as much as ever, then we're engaged. Pretty much because my parents died."

"Yeah. You didn't just start dating me because of that right?"

"It caused me to see the real you, so in a way yes, in a way no."

"Um… I think that's the answer I want. You're marrying me, for me?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Then you're mine!" he began to cackle evilly. (A.N. Sorry I HAD to do that. It seemed funny. Then again it is 11:09 at night, so maybe it's my mood.)

"Shut up, James."

"Ok," he quit cackling immediately and instead bent over to kiss her. When he _finally_ let them be apart Lily spoke, so that he wouldn't turn this time into one of his 'snogfests.'

"You're marrying me, for me, right?"

"I already answered that today."

"And what was your answer?"

"Yes," he bent over to kiss her again, but Lily rolled over, so that he couldn't.

He gave her a puppy-dog face. "James, I think we should go down to the Common Room, before something… happens."

"Why?"

"That's how my sister was born," Lily mumbled, but James understood her.

"Were your parents married?"

"They were engaged, in college."

"Like us?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," James grinned.

Lily gave a small smile and headed to the Common Room to press her point.

James sighed, but followed.

Lily was already seated on a couch with her book, Ella Enchanted, which she always kept on the coffee table.

"I thought coming down here meant I could still spend time with you."

"You are, we're just not kissing constantly," she replied without even looking up.

"So… what's your favorite food?"

"To be honest, I love macaroni and cheese."

James raised his eyebrows, "Really."

"Yeah."

"This isn't spending time together if you're not even going to look at me."

"Maybe I'm sparing myself that image?" she turned the page.

"That's not very nice," James stole her book. "There now you have to look at me."

"No I don't."

James pouted before stretching forward and pulling her onto his lap.

"Oh my gosh! It's lunch! We skipped all of our morning classes! Oh no, oh no, oh no," Lily kept repeating over and over again.

"Lily," James shook her, "McGonagall gave us the morning off pretty much. I'm sure that she will have already explained to them what happened. Let's just go down to lunch." James started to shift in his position, but felt Lily's ring still in his pocket, he pulled it out, "By the way, it seems you dropped this," he handed her the ring.

"Oh yeah, sorry I got so mad. I should have believed you."

"You had no reason to. It's what I would have assumed if I had walked in on something like that."

"Yeah, but I should have been expecting something like that since Jezebel warned me."

"Maybe, but I'm not blaming you. So are you hungry?"

"No, but we should head down there any ways."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm not usually very hungry for lunch anyways."

"Ok."

So they headed down to lunch, hand in hand.

* * *

Incrediably sappy, I know. It was around 11:30 when I wrote most of it, so I was tired. Hope you liked it!!! Please review!!! 


	21. Chapter 21 Baby Names and Goodbyes

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace, until we see you again.

Chapter 21 Baby Names and Goodbyes

When they reached the Great Hall they tried to casually go in, but everyone stopped to stare at them. It wasn't because lunch had started twenty minutes ago, but there had been rumors about why neither were in lessons earlier.

James sat on Sirius' right and Lily next to him with Peter and Remus sitting across from them.

"So if it's a girl, what are you going to name her?" Sirius asked them.

Lily flushed red and James replied, "Lily, of course."

"If it's a boy?"

"Harry," Lily replied shocking everyone. "It's my dad's name, and James' middle name," Lily continued embarrassed.

"You know my middle name?" James asked her incredulously.

"Um… yeah. I saw it on Samantha Shenk's (Future Mrs. Diggory. I'm making fun of Mr. Diggory. In the 4th book he praises Cederic by putting down Harry, well I'm making it where his wife likes James, muahahahaha!!!) folder."

"What did it say?" James asked clearly amused.

"Mrs. James Harold Potter."

"That's interesting. Isn't she dating Diggory now?"

"Yeah. They'll probably end up like us," she intertwined their fingers, "getting married."

"Maybe. You're getting more comfortable with the subject, I see."

"I'm not ashamed to be marrying you. I'm just scared."

"It's ok to be scared. Life is scary, but I'll be here for you as long as I'm alive."

"Thanks."

"As long as you marry me."

"You know I will."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"You guys, class is going to start soon, do you have your books?" Remus interrupted.

"No we don't," Lily jumped up and nearly ran out of the hall, but James caught her wrist.

"Wait for me. Instead, I'll go get them. Just sit down and relax."

"Ok.They're on the chair by the door."

"I know."

"Ok," Lily sat down unsurely.

"So, what were you two doing this morning?" Sirius asked.

Lily squirmed uncomfortably, "Nothing."

"Did you do IT?"

"No! We didn't do anything more than kiss and talk. Sirius, that's gross and unnecessary. Does he always make you loose you appetite?" She asked Remus.

"In one way or another," Remus sighed.

"I'm going to teach you how to cook, so that I can enjoy some meals without loosing my appetite."

"No! Not cooking!" Sirius over-dramatized.

"Yes cooking."

"Then yes tickling."

"You're not my boyfriend,my future husband, or best friend,you can't threaten me in that way."

"Watch me, the best friend of the groom, threaten you, the bride, with tickling."

"NO!"

"I can't do it here, easily, or without making it look like something is going on between us."

"Which is a gross prospect."

"You're not my type."

"I'm not a blonde, blue eyes, stupid, ditz, slut," Lily listed, but was interrupted.

"If you don't stop it will prove you not being stupid wrong."

"Fine, but say I'm right."

"You are," Remus commented.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"But she's the one whose right," Remus pointed out."

"So? You're one of my best mates!"

"You just don't get it, Padfoot."

"Neither do you, Moony."

"Um… you two… do you think James is waiting in the Transfiguration room?"

"Prongs, waiting in a classroom before class without being forced to by you, I doubt it," Sirius said unbelieving that someone would even suggest it.

"I don't know; he might have thought you'd be down there, Lily."

"I'm going to go down there if you see him," Lily stood up and walked towards the Transfiguration room.

On the way she found James standing at the intersection of the hallway to the Great Hall and the Transfiguration room.

"I wasn't sure were you'd be," he said.

"I figured."

"Um… so should we proceed?"

"Go ahead, I'm going to go tell the guys I found you. I'll meet you there in a second," Lily ran back to the Great Hall to tell the remaining marauders.

"Hey guys, I found James, we'll be in the Transfiguration Room."

"We'll come with you," Remus spoke for them.

"And James can go back to being Sirius' partner, the day before exams start," Sirius piped up cheerfully.

"Oh no! The day before exams start! Oh no," Lily began to hyperventilate.

Remus soothed her, "Lily this is Friday, we have all weekend before exams start on Monday. Relax." Then he turned to Sirius, "Let her sit with James today. She's going to need someone to keep her sane."

Sirius glared at Remus, but then turned to see Lily reciting all of the goblin rebellions and spells mixed together at once. "That may be a good idea."

"Let's just get her to James," Peter squeaked frightened of Lily.

"Or to the Hospital Wing. She needs a claming drought," Remus countered. "I'll take her up there, you two go restrain James and tell McGonagall where we are."

"Ok," Sirius began to walk off, but stopped, "What do you mean restrain James?"

"He loves Lily, keep him from fleeing from McGonagall's class to see her. We'll only be a bit late."

"Ok."

(I though it was funny, but whatever.)

_With Sirius and Peter_

They walked up to the Transfiguration Room where they saw James in Lily's favorite desk saving her a seat. Sirius sat down next to him.

"Where's Lily?" James asked worriedly looking around.

"She didn't realize that exams began on Monday, and started to hyperventilate, so Remus took her to the Infirmary to get a calming drought. Remus said I have to let her sit with you, but for now restrain you from running out of class to find your true love, so sit back and relax, Lils will be fine."

"Um… ok," James sat down, but began to show symptoms of a very worried mother: tapping his foot, shifting every five seconds, and staring in turns at the clock, door, clock, door, ect.

"I'm going to go sit with that cute Ravenclaw over there, as long as I don't need to restrain you." (I don't remember what house was with them, so if you know, review!!! Plus, everyday is probably Friday, so pretend that I'm skipping to Fridays.) Sirius walked over and started to flirt with the girl and ended up making out with her within two minutes.

James continued his nervous behavior until class was five minutes through whenRemus and Lily came in.

_With Lily and Remus starting at the Great Hall_

Remus took Lily up to the Infirmary where Madame Pomfrey was brewing a big potion. "Madame Pomfrey, Lily is getting a bit excited about exams, she needs a claming drought."

"Just put her on that bed over there next to the others," Madame Pomfrey pointed to a large group of people doing pretty much the same thing as Lily.

"Come on Lily, sit down and relax."

Lily whispered quicker by the minute and Remus just listened to her, amazed that everything she said was correct.

A few minutes later, about a minute after the bell rang, Madame Pomfrey handed out the calming drought. It took two times as much as everyone else to get Lily to relax, but it worked. They walked down to Transfiguration slowly with Lily staring off into space, looking quite peaceful and relaxed.

"Lily, when do you want to marry James?" Remus asked her.

She sighed dreamily, maybe she had a bit too much calming drought, "I don't know. Whenever he does. The sooner the better, we're still young, but I know we're meant to be," she giggled which thoroughly surprised Remus. Even though he didn't know Lily very well, she _never_ giggled. She may laugh, occasionally, but never had she giggled in his presence. Even when they did talk about James.

They walked in Transfiguration while Professor McGonagall was explaining to troubled students how to do various spells.

"Professor McGonagall reached Lily and James' desk, "Are either of you having problems with anything?"

Lily giggled, "I like your hat. It suits your skin tone," Professor McGonagall, clearly was taken back and James was gaping at her. He hadn't ever heard her giggle either, nor talk about skin tones or fashion before.

"Um… Thank you Lily, do you need any help?" Professor McGonagall looked at her confused.

"Nope."

"Mr. Potter, do you need any help?"

"Um… no."

"Then will you please take Lily back to the Infirmary and get her help. I have never heard that girl act so strangely."

"Of course, neither have I," James looked at her as if she was about to turn into one of his fan club members.

"You're so cute," Lily giggled again scaring James out of his wits.

"I suggest you hurry," Professor McGonagall was wearing the same expression as James.

"I'll take that advice. Come on Lily, we need to go to the Infirmary."

"Again! It was so much fun! Let's go!"

"She's not calm, she's…" the Professor trailed off frightened.

James wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders and steered her towards the Infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey, Lily's had too much calming potion I think."

"She was just in here! She had to take twice as much as everyone else to stop muttering all of the goblin rebellions or something under her breath. Mr. Lupin looked quite amazed with her for some reason," she bustled to get something that looked like a white cloth on a stick.

"We're going to watch something!" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

"This short film should help her."

"Um… ok."

_The Film_

"Miss Evens if you do not study you will fail your exams, which you cannot afford, as you are already near failing my class as it is!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I want you to calm down and start studying!"

Lily looked entranced and paling.

"Maybe that was a bit harsh," Madame Pomfrey noticed Lily was loosing color.

"Lily, Lily, it's me, James, are you ok?" James asked her waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry James, I have to study! I didn't know I was doing that badly!" she got up and began to run to the Head dorms, but James caught her wrist.

"Lily, it's Friday, we have class right now. I guess you had too many potions for one day."

"Oh no, we're missing Transfiguration!"

"Relax, or else you'll go to no classes."

"Ok. I'm relaxed."

"Then let's go. Thank you Madame Pomfrey!"

"No problem dears."

On the way back to Transfiguration James decided to bring up the same topic as Remus, "When do you want to get married?"

"Whenever you do."

"I don't want to rush you, seriously, I'd wait years if I had to."

"No, you wouldn't. I don't know, maybe just one year after Hogwarts."

"Ok."

They reached the Transfiguration Classroom and it was almost time to leave. Lily was near tears it appeared, but shed none. "It's so sad. I'm going to miss it here so much!"

"Um… yeah," James replied even though he felt totally opposite of what Lily was.

"Oh hush, you want to leave."

"Ok."

When the bell rang Lily ran up to Professor McGonagall and gave her a hug, "I'm going to miss you, Professor!"

Surprisingly, McGonagall felt the same way and hugged Lily back.

James interrupted their little goodbye ceremony, "Um… we need to get to Potions."

Lily broke away, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Lily!"

James pulled Lily close as they headed towards Potions.

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating in forever!!! Hope you like this chapter!!! Please review!!! 


	22. Chapter 22 Exams are Coming

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad.

Chapter 22 Exams are Coming!

Before you read this chapter, be fore warned that there is a bit sexual content, but not sex or rape or anything that bad, but it's not something that I normally write.

Throughout Potions Lily could be heard sniffling occasionally, but she shed no tears. She didn't like Professor Walch as much as the others, except Trelawny.

The rest of the day James had to distract Lily from remembering that today was the last day with all of the teachers, especially in Charms. As soon as Lily had entered the room she burst into tears.

After classes James, the Marauders, and Lily went to the beech tree near the lake. As soon as they sat down Lily turned to Remus, "Remus will you quiz me on a subject?"

"Sure. What subject?"

"I don't care."

James interjected here, "Aren't you supposed to ask me that?"

"If you want you can."

"No, thanks."

"My point exactly."

"Oh."

"Why don't you quiz me on Potions?"

"Ok."

They studied Potions for about a half hour, then Transfiguration, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Herbology, and finally Charms. They would take turns asking the other questions.

After Charms Remus talked with the rest of the Marauders about the end of the years at Hogwarts prank while Lily read over her notes.

Sirius noted, by how high the sun was in the sky, how hungry he felt, and by the fact that no one else was out there any more, "Guys, dinner already started."

"We could always go to the kitchens later," James waved it off, "we need to finish the prank."

"Ok."

So they finished the prank and decided to go to the kitchens. Lily hadn't gone up to dinner and was still reading her notes.

"Lily, we're going to the kitchens. You need to come too. You didn't eat dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"It doesn't matter, you need to eat."

"What about exams?"

"You already know it all."

"You got all the questions that I asked you right," Remus supplied.

"I need to study."

"No, you don't," James argued and tried to gently take her notes away from her, but even in her weakened state,he couldn't take them that easily.

James rolled his eyes, "Assio notes," Lily's notes flew at him in a neat pile. He shrunk them and put them in his pocket and put a spell on it so that she couldn't get them in the same manner. "So, let's go eat."

Lily stayed sitting on the ground glaring at James who sighed,

"Lily, you need to eat, then I'll give you back your notes, but not until you've eaten."

"Fine."

James helped her up and put his arm around her shoulders.

So they proceeded to the kitchens.

Lily ate an apple and began to stand up, but James pulled her back down and began to shovel food onto her plate, "Eat all of this, then you may go."

Lily glared at him and began to eat.

When they all finished at about the same time, "May I go now?" Lily asked irritated.

"After you give me a kiss," James replied sweetly.

Lily glared at him once again, but James captured her lips with his own (Whose else? Sirius'?). When he broke away (He wouldn't let her go) he grinned at her innocently and took her hand and led her up to the Common Room.

"May I have my notes?" Lily asked him.

James sighed dramatically, "I guess," and pulled them out of his pocket.

"Thank you."

It was about eight when Lily started studying and the Marauders plotting in more depth their prank, byten Remus headed to bed seeing as the Full Moon was the day after exams ended, so he'd need sleep. Peter headed up shortly after around ten thirty. Sirius at eleven thirty. And James waited until Lily was done studying, which he realized would be when the exams started, so he figured he'd have to force her to go to bed. (About twelve.)

"Lily," he gently shook her.

"What?" she snapped looking at him with blood shot eyes.

"It's late. If you want to absorb anything you need to go to bed."

"I need to study."

"You have hardly spent anytime with me today."

"Classes, after classes, all day!"

"Yes, but you were studying the whole time."

"So?"

"I need sometime for just you and me," he said taking the notes from her and putting them behind his back and kissing her soundly on the lips.

"James," Lily mumbled.

James kissed her more passionately and pushed her into a laying position with him on top of her. Lily wrapped one of her arms around his neck and the other she ran through his hair. James took this as a sign that she was his and slowly slid his hand under her shirt, slowly enough that she could stop him. When she didn't he advanced to her breast and rubbed it softly before gripping it firmly, emitting a groan from her.

He pulled away slightly and began to kiss her neck, lower and lower he got until, "Heh hem," Lily cleared her throat, "I thought you said you wanted me to go to bed."

"But this is more fun."

"James, we're misusing our access to the Head's Common Room."

"Would you like to move onto misusing the beds?"

Lily's eyes widened.

"We wouldn't do it, just not feel as guilty."

Lily's eyes darted across the room, looking for an escape. James' face was about a foot away, so that they could talk easier, but was still laying on top of her.

"Oh come on, please?" James begged, with the puppy-dog face.

Lily nodded and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet by James.

"This way, milady."

Lily laughed lightly.

James took her hand and led her into his room and shut the door, "Where were we?"

He pulled her towards the bed slightly, but felt her hesitation, "You don't want to do this, do you?"

"No, not really. I'm sorry."

James sighed, "It's not you're fault. I'm pushing you too fast."

"You're used to fast moving relationships."

"Yeah."

Lily put her hand in his hair and kissed him avidly. "I love you," she mumbled through a kiss.

James only deepened it and slipped his hand up her shirt again. When James was about to undo her bra, did she break the kiss.

"Sometime when we're married," she whispered before pecking him on the cheek and swept out of the room.

* * *

The next morning Lily woke up later than usual. She looked at her alarm clock and realized it wasnine AM! She had only slept this late when she was sick. Exams were coming and she needed to study. She began to panic. Where were her notes?! She ran down to the Common Room and ran to the couch searching frantically.

"Looking for these?" taunted the voice of her fiancé.

"James give me my notes! I overslept! I need to study!" Lily ran around the couch and towards him. He caught her when she jumped on him and twirled her around before placing her on the ground with a kiss.

"I love you, Honey."

"I love you too. Please give me my notes," she begged.

"And if I don't?" James taunted.

Lily collapsed on him in frantic sobs, apparently she needed another calming drought. "Shh, Lily, baby. I'll give you your notes. Don't worry I was just teasing you. Let's get you to the Hospital Wing for another Calming Drought," he whispered in her ear leading her towards the Portrait hole.

"Please, I'll do anything. Just five me back my notes," Lily was still sobbing.

He led her over to the couch instead. He sat down and sat her down on top of him. "Lily, if you calm down, I'll give you back your notes."

Lily's breath became ragged, and eventually normal. He turned her to face him and wiped her tears. "You're beautiful." He kissed her lightly and handed her the notes.

"Thanks," she breathed as she emerged herself in the History of Magic ones.

"I'm going to get us breakfast. I'll be back in a little while."

"Ok," she mumbled.

* * *

On the way to the kitchens he stopped by the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus was the only one up, so he told him his plans for the day.

"Hey Moony! I'll be most likely in the Head's Common Room all day with Lily if you guys want to do something."

"Ok," Remus muttered looking up from his notes.

"You dishonor the Marauder name! Studying!" James clutched his heart dramatically.

"Oh shut up," he muttered.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

I hope you liked it!!! I know it's shorter than usual, but I didn't want there to be two places where it could end. Please Review!!! 


	23. Chapter 23 Last Days

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'd like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend's dad. May you rest in peace.

Chapter 23 Last Days

The rest of the weekend went much like that except on Sunday, Lily put charms on everything, so that James couldn't take her notes from her, but instead had to carry her to herroom and tickle her until she handed them over.

It was nowMonday and Exams were here. James had dragged Lily down to breakfast and forced her to eat a piece of toast and a little bit of eggs, but she wouldn't eat anything else, "Lily, if you don't eat anything your brain won't be able to think during the exams."

"I'll be fine, just let me study."

"No," James said taking the notes from her and handing them to Sirius, if anyone could protect them, it was Sirius. "Lily, you need to quit studying, for a little while and enjoy Hogwarts while you can. We leave next Monday."

"I know, and I'll miss it here so much, but I can't fail."

"And you won't. Please, just spend a little time with us."

Lily sighed, "I guess so, but if I fail I'm going to kill you."

"Fine with me, seeing as there is no way you can fail with all the studying you have done on top of memorizing all of the notes and textbooks."

"Whatever."

After the next few days that went by slowly and with much fighting between the young couple due to Lily wanting to study endlessly and James wanting her to relax. It finally ended in James stealing her notes again and dragging her down to the beech tree near the lake and forcing her to sit on his lap. She, of course, recited the dates of all the goblin rebellions that they had learned. So anyways after the last day of exams Lily was always nervous and tried to force her teachers to tell her what she got, but she did not prevail. James reassured her that she did fine and tried to calm her, as did the others, but she would not be calmed. So James tried other tactics, one being that he pulled her into an empty classroom and began snogging her, she did not react other than to kiss back, but when he pulled away, "I'm mostly worried about Potions," was her only reply.

It was finally the day before they left to go home, to leave Hogwarts forever and always, it had hit them hard, hard and a brick being lunged at them from hundreds of feet above, being pulled fiercely by gravity.

Lily got up, showered, and dressed in a black tank top and jeans, and headed down to the Common Room to wait for James to get up. She stared into the fire as realizations dawned on her: that this was their last full day, that from now on she'd most likely do anything James told her to do, that she would never see her parents again, most likely her sister as well.

James came down about a half hour later to find Lily laying on the couch motionless, just staring at nothing. "Lily? Are you ok?"

No answer. He rushed over to her and felt her head, she felt fine. He shook her lightly, "Lily, Lily, are you ok?"

She looked at him, "Today's our last day here."

"It is, but you'll always have me, I'll never leave you. You'll be ok. Cheer up!"

Lily looked at him a second before nodding slowly, "You're right. Let's go get some breakfast."

"After tomorrow, you'll have to get used to the house elves at my house's cooking."

"You have house elves?" she asked in amazement.

"Most pure-blood wizarding families do."

"Oh," Lily said embarrassed that even after seven years at Hogwarts she didn't know that, which seemed to be common knowledge.

"It's ok."

The day went quickly, with much fun with the teens. Lily forced James to spend time with just the boys as she went and packed. James force Lily to spend time just with him. Lily forced James to go to bed early (after the feast which is happening in a few paragraphs) so that she could get up early and say goodbye to everything.

That night a sad one for Lily, she had grown to love this place, even if she wasn't accepted, she really wasn't accepted anywhere. Anywhere except with James, he had taken her in this year, and they were going to get married. She wasn't sure of marrying this young, it was so soon. Or at least that's how it seemed, maybe it wasn't. She really didn't know. She felt so unsure of where her life was going, what would happen, but James always was there to reassure her it would be fine, whatever would come, would be fine.

James didn't leave her side once, except to go to the bathroom and to do a bit of last minute packing at the same time as her.

They finally went to the End of Year feast, end of Hogwarts feast for them, a bit sad, but cheerful nonetheless.

"This year certainly has been one of new hope, love, sadness, and joy," Dumbledore began his speech. "I'd like to thank the Head's for all their work, the Marauders for their end of Year prank, which I'm sure will take place very soon, and also everyone for helping each other through this tough year of loss. Now, I'm sure you're all hungry, so dig in!"

Everyone did just that, except Lily, who had better manners. She just waited for Sirius to hog everything for a few minutes before taking small helpings of this and that. "James eat at a slower pace, you'll choke."

"He hasn't so far, maybe he'll get lucky," Remus added. He, like Lily, wasn't trying to be faster than the house elves at putting out the food.

After the main course the Marauders decided that this would be a good time to do their prank. It consisted of Snape first jumping on the Slitherin table then pulling Malfoy up after him. Snape was in a beautiful white wedding dress that was low cut and had a net, puffy skirt. He knelt in front of Malfoy who was wearing a black tux and a little flower thingy, "My dearest, beloved, Lucious Malfoy, I love you with all my heart and could not go on living without you. Will you marry me?"

Just then they both snapped out of their daze and started sending curses at the Marauders, but they had put up a protective shield around them, Snape realized that the thing that would hurt them the most, was probably not protected. He turned to Malfoy and whispered something in his ear when he turned away they were both grinning maliciously.

"Densaugeo," Malfoy shouted pointing his wand strait at Lily, and just as he thought, Lily was unprotected, so she sprouted huge buck-like teeth. Lily turned red and pointed her own wand and muttered, "Nondensaugeo," and her teeth turned back to normal.

"Petrificus totalus," James cursed Snape.

"Moblius corpus," Malfoy cursed James.

"All right, I think that is enough," Dumbledore interrupted just as Sirius was about to get involved with their little spell war.

Everyone sat down and continued with desert.

After dinner Lily and the Marauders head up to the Heads' Common Room. "This is the end," Lily muttered, "I get to be remembered as the person cursed because the victims couldn't get the cursers."

"I'm sorry," James hugged her tightly as she was already on his lap.

"It's ok. It was just embarrassing."

"Lily, you're marrying James, what did you expect?" Sirius asked jokingly.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'what did she expect?' That's the thing about marrying me, you don't know what to expect!" James exclaimed.

"I'm going to bed. I've got to get up early," Lily stood up and headed for her dorm.

"Why? The train doesn't leave until ten."

"I have to walk around and see everything for the last time before I leave."

"Oh. Do you want me to go with you?"

"If you want to. You don't have to. You should spend time with them, you get to see me every day for the rest of my life or yours."

"Same with them."

"Ok. I'm planning on being ready to start at five-thirty, so if you go with me you'll have to get up around five or so."

"That early! Ok."

"You don't have to."

"No, it's fine."

"Ok. Um… 'night," she hugged Remus, shook Sirius and Peter's hands, and kissed James before heading to her dorm.

"Why'd she hug you?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Perhaps because she likes me better."

"Who could like you better than me?"

"A lot of people," James interrupted. "I'm going to bed." He hugged Remus imitating Lily and hugged Peter and shook Sirius' hand.

"Evil. Can we stay here tonight?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"I'm getting up early, so you can't keep me up, but sure."

"Yay!" Sirius cheered.

"Shut up," James mumbled before conjuring three sleeping bags and levitated them up to his room. He then put a silencing charm on his room, so that they didn't disturb Lily's sleep.

"Ok," Sirius whispered.

"Good night. Be quiet too," James told them as he climbed into bed.

"We will," Sirius whispered.

* * *

I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but I have no more ideas for at school, but after, is all planned out!!! I may or may not update soon, but I'll try to do it sooner than later. Hope you liked it!!! Oh! I'm re-loading all of the chapters, for grammer and spelling factors, so sorry for the confusion, if there is any. 


	24. Chapter 24 Saying Goodbye

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend's dad. We all miss you, may we see you again some day.

Chapter 24 Saying Goodbye

_**Warning: This chapter does contain PG-13 material: not sex, but later on in this story there will be. Thank you. –Secludeddark.**_

The next morning Lily got up around four forty-five. She showered and got dressed. She walked to the Common Room to find James coming down at the same time, well tried to. He was so sleepy he tripped and fell down the steps.

"James!" Lily rushed over to him. "Are you ok."

"Fine," James mumbled.

"You should go back to bed. I'll be fine."

"Ok."

"I'll walk you up there, then you hopefully won't fall again."

"Shut up."

"Come on. You have to get up at eight."

"Ok."

"So set your alarm."

"What's an alarm," James yawned.

"Muggle device that wakes you up by beeping or playing music."

"Will you wake me up?"

"Sure."

"Just shake me."

Versus what?"

"Using one of Sirius' methods."

"Ok."

They reached James room and James pretended to trip and grabbed Lily's arm and made them both fall onto James' bed, with Lily on the bottom, "You did that on purpose," Lily whispered.

"I did."

"I thought you were tired."

"Not too tired to spend time with you."

"I'm not going to stay here."

"How are you planning on leaving?"

"By any means necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"I can make you move without a wand you know. You can let me pass, or I can make you, what do you choose?"

James hastily stood up, "I'll go with you."

"Ok."

So they left his room in silence with James' arm around Lily's shoulders.

"So, where are we going?"

"Do you want to start with the grounds or the castle?"

"Um… The castle."

"Ok." Lily led James to the Astronomy Tower where she sat down and just stared at the sky. The sun was just beginning to rise and James watched as Lily's face shown in the morning sun and how she smiled peacefully.

James moved over behind Lily and pulled her into his lap, "You're beautiful," he murmured in her ear.

She turned slightly pink before pushing him down, so that she was laying on top of him and turning over, "I'm not nearly as pretty as some of the girls you've dated."

It was now James' turn to blush, "You surpass them in every way: intelligence and beauty."

"Oh shut up," she laid down with her head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They just stayed there a couple of minutes before Lily spoke, "We should go to the grounds now. They're quite big."

"Ok."

Lily tried to stand up, but James' arms only tightened around her waist. Lily sighed, frustrated, "James, you have to let go of me, for us to get up."

"What if I don't want to?" he asked cheekily. He glanced her up and down, unfortunately for Lily, her shirt was a blouse and her top three buttons weren't buttoned up.

"James, get your eyes up," Lily said very slowly, nervously. Now that she thought about it, she was in a very dangerous position.

"Oh come on, Lily," he whined still looking down her shirt.

"Please, James," she whispered, her voice husky with lust, even though she didn't really want it, her body seemed not to agree.

James' eyes looked with her own, they showed greed and lust that sent shivers throughout her body. He rolled over with her under himself and bent down, so that his mouth was next to her ear, he bit it before replying, "No." He kissed her with greed, sharply, and without patience. He forced his tounge into her mouth and slipped his hand up her shirt and squeezed her breast.

"James, please stop," she moaned.

"No." He began to unbutton his shirt.

"James, you won't get anything, so leave your shirt on and let me go." (he was sitting on her, with his legs on either side of her.)

"Why should I?"

"Because you respect me. You want to marry me. You love me. I love you," Lily was crying now, silently.

James finally came to his senses and over came his lust. He hugged her close and helped her up. Lily just backed away from him.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry. You were just so beautiful."

"I doesn't matter." She turned to go, but he reached out a hand to place on her arm, she just swatted it away. "Just leave me alone. I'll see you at breakfast," she said quietly before running off.

James sunk to the floor and covered his head with his arms. _Why did I have to be so stupid?_ He sighed and stood up. He headed to the Head's Common Room where he proceeded to his room where he found three sleeping figures. _Oh no. They saw everything this morning, didn't they. Dang it!_

"Hey you guys, time to wake up! Rise and shine! Greet the day! It's seven' o' clock idiots and I know you're awake!"

"You did, how?" Sirius asked sitting up with a grin on his face.

"Go get dressed," James glared at him.

Sirius didn't budge, "How far did you get with her, Prongsy?"

"Sirius that's gross," Remus sat up a look of disgust on his face.

"I agree with Moony," Peter also sat up.

"I know that you two didn't get anywhere, though," Remus added.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"Notice he's back while Lily said that it'd take until breakfast."

"Oh yeah. What happened?"

"Go get ready."

"Seriously what happened?" Sirius asked his best friend seriously (sorry if you hate Sirius/serious jokes, it was intended to be).

"I went too far, ok?" James yelled at him.

"She broke up with you?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"No. She just said she wanted to be alone. If you don't go get dressed I hurt you."

"Righto then. I call shower first," Remus ran to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Remus came out wrapped in a towel. He got his clothes and went to James' bed and closed the curtains to get dressed.

Peter went in the shower next.

Sirius went over to where James was staring out the window and placed and hand on his shoulder, "She'll forgive you. She loves you. You love her. You're meant to be."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right!"

"Oh shut up."

"He is right for once though," Remus joined them by the window dressed and his hair still a bit damp.

"See, even Moony agrees with me."

"I think that this is the first time you have ever been right, Padfoot," Remus countered.

"Thank you… hey!"

"You're thick," James laughed at his friend's upset expression.

Peter got out of the shower twenty minutes after he got in and did what Remus did.

Sirius got his clothes before going in the bathroom to take his own shower. He took a half hour in the shower then another twenty minutes getting dressed and combing his hair.

"Hey pretty boy, get out of there so that we can go to breakfast!" James called through the bathroom door.

"Patience is a virtue, Prongs," Sirius said stepping out, clothed and ready to go.

"Shut up, let's go."

"Ok."

They walked down to the Great Hall in silence and Sirius immediately made his way over to where Lily was sitting at the end of the table. He sat down next to her and Peter and Remus sat across from her. She stood up and said, "I'm going to go on a walk." When she turned around she bumped into James. She adverted her eyes and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Don't be. Please stay. I'm really sorry about earlier. Please believe me."

"I do. It's ok," she whispered and sat back down. James sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ah. The two love birds made up," Sirius cooed.

"Shut up," Lily muttered and hit him lightly in the stomach.

They finished breakfast slowly, at a snail's pace, savoring their last meal at Hogwarts.

When it was nine thirty Lily stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" James asked standing up as well.

"I was going to go get on the train and save us seats."

"I'll go with you, are you guys finished?" he asked the remaining marauders.

"Yeah," Remus replied for them standing up. Peter did the same, but Sirius groaned, and continued shoveling food down his throat. James grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Come on, Sirius," James said as he hoisted him up.

"James, you must be really strong," Lily cooed while batting her eyelashes.

"Of course I am!" James defended himself.

"Come on," Lily grabbed James' hand and began to pull him towards Hogsmead Station.

"Ok. Lily relax. No one will take our compartment."

"Well still."

"You're too tense, Lil, you have to learn to live for a change!" Sirius rubbed her shoulders.

"Oh get off, Sirius!" but it wasn't Lily it was James.

"Ok, ok. I can see I'm not appreciated here. I'll go hang out with someone else," Sirius held up his hands and joined some seventh year girls.

"He'll be back in a while," Remus shook his head at Sirius' antics.

"Were you jealous of Sirius?" Lily asked James who turned a little pink.

"A little."

"Ah. James is embarrassed," Lily cooed.

"Oh shut up."

"Well that's not very nice. Especially since we're supposed to be getting married."

"You admit it then! We are getting married."

"Yep!"

"Shut up you two and just get on the train," Remus pushed them onto the train.

"Don't get touchy!" James pretended he was mad as he stuck his chin in the air and sulked away.

* * *

Hello one and all. Thanks for reading!!! Please review. That was a little cliffhanger. Only a foot high. I took that from another author and I don't know who. I'll try and update soon!!! 


	25. Chapter 25 The Train Ride

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend's dad. We all miss you, may we see you again some day.

Chapter 25 The Train Ride

They entered the "Marauder" compartment and found Sirius and a Hufflepuff girl snogging. James cleared his throat. Sirius and the girl broke apart and Sirius glared at James.

"You know the rule, no using the compartment for just snogging," James reprimanded him. "Go find a different compartment."

"Like you and Lily won't be doing it in five minutes," Sirius scoffed.

Lily turned red, but James replied instantly, "We'd find another compartment."

"Or we wouldn't do it at all," Lily cut in.

"Sure you wouldn't," Sirius smirked.

Lily, if possible, turned redder and got out a book to read.

The girl Sirius had formerly been snogging cleared her throat, "Sirius, baby, shall we go find another compartment?"

"Sorry , but I really ought to spend some time with my friends."

The girl looked hurt, but left anyways.

"Too bad I'll never see her again, she was a good kisser."

"You're heartless, Sirius Black," Lily looked angry. "She has feelings you know and to just be called 'a good kisser,' is a heartless reason to drag someone along."

"Hey! I object!" Sirius held up his hands. "What about that certain time of month, every month?"

"I mean with girls!"

"You didn't specify."

"Sirius, leave Lily alone, Lily, leave Sirius alone," James butted in.

"Fine," Lily went back to her book.

The marauders talked about whatever it was that they talked about a half hour before Peter fell asleep and Sirius and Remus began a game of Wizard's Chess. James pulled Lily onto his lap and moved over to her seat next to the window, so that his legs extended to the other wall of the compartment.

Sirius looked up at them, "Wait, you two can do whatever in here, but I can't? That's unfair!"

Lily blushed (Doesn't she always?), "We won't do anything."

"Are you sure?" James asked her.

She glared at him, "Yes, I'm sure."

James sighed, "Ok."

"Shut up."

"If you'll kiss me."

"Later."

"Do you promise that as soon as we're alone at my house, you'll kiss me?" James asked her sternly.

"I promise, Mr. Potter," Lily replied just as seriously. Sirius, being Sirius, burst out laughing, as did Remus, Peter, being Peter, just looked lost and confused.

"Good," James replied happily putting his arms around her stomach.

"May I go back to reading now?"

"Wouldn't you rather join our conversation and be part of this loving and caring family?" Sirius asked her as if he were talking about God's family with baptism or something.

"Not with what you guys talk about," Lily smirked at their slightly angry faces.

"Do you not love us?" James asked her, positioning his hands to tickle her.

"I don't know…" Lily trailed off into giggles from James' tickling. "Yes! Yes! I love you!" she shrieked.

"Oh good," James settled his arms on her stomach again.

"I'll talk to you then," Lily sighed.

"Yeah!" Sirius cheered.

"Shut up," Lily muttered glaring at Sirius.

"So Lils, what should the girl's name be?" Sirius asked Lily, who groaned and picked up her book again, only to be snatched away immediately by Sirius. "I think you should name her Siriusi, after her godfather, Sirius."

"No."

"What are you going to name her then?"

"We aren't even married, much less having a kid. Why do we need to know their names?" Lily asked him angrily.

"Well at the rate you're going, you might want to be prepared. Plus you already knew the boy's name. Are you having a boy?"

"NO! I knew that because I knew James' middle name was close to my father's name, so that's what I though it should be."

"How did you know my middle name?" James asked interrupting Sirius who was about to ask some witty question probably.

"One of your fan club members shared a dorm with me. She would moan your name in her sleep."

"Who?"

"I think they took turns. Plus I saw it on Diggory's girlfriend's parchment.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah. Can I read my book NOW?"

"No," Sirius replied happily.

She turned to James, "Please honey."

"Honey?" James asked her grinning.

"We're getting married aren't we?" Lily asked getting mad. "Can I read my book, or do I have to leave this compartment?"

"You can stay here," James replied quickly.

"Boys," Lily muttered under her breath.

"We aren't boys! We're immature adolescents!" Sirius 'corrected' her.

"Whatever."

"I thought that you hated being wrong."

"If it is as pointless as this, then I really don't care."

"This isn't pointless, is it?" Sirius asked turning to the others who all just rolled their eyes, except Peter, who was eating and didn't notice the question at hand. "You have turned them against me! My own kin!"

"Mine too, now shut up," Lily spoke slowly.

"I don't want to!" Sirius whined like the two year old he acted to be.

Lily glared at him. "Do you want to play Wizard's Chess?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

Lily groaned and tried to stand up, but James caught her around the waist, "Nope, you have to stay here, with me."

"Why?"

"Because there is a train full of girls who want to kill you."

"So?"

"They could. Or at least try to."

"Fine!" Lily exploded. "Fine! I'll stay here!"

"Good," James replied calmly pulling her into his lap once again.

Lily was glaring.

"Oh cheer up, Lily, you get to meet my parents! You get to come live with me and eventually get married to me," James said in a singsong voice.

Lily smiled weakly before shrinking down and immediately shooting back up when her breast touched James' arm which was around her waist (She slid far enough down that they touched). Sirius looked amuse, "You haven't gone that far yet?"

"How far?" James asked confused, having not noticed where he had been touching her for about five seconds.

"You haven't have you?" he asked directly towards Lily.

"We have," she answered quietly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

So, Prongs, how was number two with Lily?" Sirius asked James casually.

James' eyes widened realizing at last what they were talking about. Lily's eyes looked as if they had been replaced with a blazing fire. James spoke up after a minute or so, "Well, I uh… she was good."

"James!" Lily yelled at him.

"I was just telling the truth," James defended.

Lily stood up abruptly, "I don't care! That's none of their business."

"I'll tell you some of none of your business gladly," Sirius replied with a grin. Lily looked disgusted and horrified at the thought.

"No, thank you."

"You guys, we'll be there in about a half hour," Remus said nonchalantly from behind his book.

"Thank you, Remus. Why are you letting him read and not me?" Lily demanded of Sirius from her new seat next to James.

"Because you're more entertaining."

"Why? Why did I ever date you?" she turned to James.

James just raised his hands in defense, "I didn't force you to. Plus you love me."

"Yeah I know," Lily sighed.

"Good," James leaned over and kissed her softly before more and more intensely.

"Guys, why couldn't I stay in here with my girl if you two are going to?" Sirius asked.

Lily broke away blushing from James who groaned impatiently before replying angrily, "Because we're actually getting married and I love her and visa versa. And we aren't just doing this for fun."

"Well then, go at it," Sirius got comfortable to watch. Lily blushed even redder (She blushes a lot in my story) while James wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close.

"You guys, we'll be there in ten minutes," Remus said getting up.

Lily quickly unwrapped James' arms and grabbed her stuff, "I'll go change in the loo."

"Do you need any help," James asked cockily.

Lily looked angry, "No!"

"Ok," James looked a bit disappointed, but what he expected?

Lily went and changed into jeans that fit snuggly, showing off her nice legs (what do guys like about legs?), and a tight fitting tank top that was black.

She went back to the compartment and knocked, "Are you all changed? James included."

"Yes."

"Good."

She walked in to see James still shirtless, "I thought you said you were dressed!" she said sadly, yet angrily.

"I am, almost. Plus I'm not _that_ bad to look at, am I?"

"I wouldn't care if you were a combination of hecotonchieres and Cyclops."

"Who?" all the boys, other than Remus, looked lost and confused.

Lily sighed, "Greek mythology, the unloved children basically."

"Um… ok," Sirius answered.

"Anyways, we're there," Remus said peering out of the window.

Lily took a long shaky breath. James wrapped his arm around her waist, "This is the beginning of _our_ future."

They got off and found their luggage. "How are we getting to your house?" Lily asked James.

"Apperating. Just think, 'Potter Mansion.'"

"Ok."

* * *

I know it's short, but the next one was a whole different scene and I didn't want them to run together. I'll try to update soon!!! Please review!!! 


	26. Chapter 26 Arriving

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend's dad. We all miss you, may we see you again some day.

Recap:

They got off and found their luggage. "How are we getting to your house?" Lily asked James.

"Apperating. Just think, 'Potter Mansion.'"

"Ok."

Chapter 26 Arriving

They arrived in the front yard, more like front plains, for it was so large. But the house, mansion James had called it, was even bigger. It was gigantic and white. It was as big as the White House in America. Well at least she thought so, she had never been there, just seen pictures in her world history books.

James noticed her gaping at his house, chuckled, "I guess it's big enough then?"

"Big enough! I'm going to get lost here. It's bigger than Hogwarts!" Lily exclaimed as she continued to run her eyes back and forth top to bottom of the front of the house.

"I'll get you a map then, much like the Marauders' map for Hogwarts. Too bad Filch found it and confiscated it."

"When did he do that?"

"Peter and Sirius were going down to the kitchens a few nights ago with the Invisibility Cloak and Filch heard feet and a squeak before seeing a piece of parchment just appear. He took it and probably put it in his drawer of confiscated things."

"You shouldn't be needing it any more at least. We're finished at Hogwarts."

"I just wanted to pass it onto our children," he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Yeah." Then Lily spotted it, the thing that would pull apart their future even more. She slid out of James' arm and got out her wand.

"What's wrong?" James asked her.

"Look, above your hou- mansion," for there it was, the Dark Mark.

"No," James whispered. "It can't be."

"James," Lily put her hand on his arm gently.

"They're fine. It's just a joke. They're playing a joke on us."

"They know not to do that. They were aurors. The best aurors, so Voldemort needed to get rid of them, as he would put it."

"They can't be…dead," James could scarcely be heard.

"They can, and I'm sorry James, but they are."

"You don't understand, they, my parents, can't be dead. They're invincible!"

"No one's invincible. I know what going through."

"No you don't," he yelled at her. She didn't flinch, she didn't respond at all except to remove her hand and reply,

"I lost my parents and my sister completely earlier this year. You helped me through it."

"That's different," he muttered.

"Let's just go inside and sort everything out, ok?"

"I just want to be alone."

"You promise me something first."

"What?"

"Don't do what I tried to."

"Ok."

"I'll just stay here."

"Fine," then James walked off around the house into the back yard/fields.

Lily looked up to the Dark Mark and cleared it away with a wave of her wand. She then sat down on the front stairs and cried.

James didn't come back until it had gotten dark, by that time Lily had gone inside and found a house elf to show her to her room. It was decorated entirely with lilies. She sat at the window that showed the back yard.

When she saw James coming back she ran downstairs to the back door. She opened it and ran out and hugged him. James hugged back tightly as if he was trying to transfer his pain and suffering to her.

"How did you live through it?" James asked her and she knew what he meant even though he hadn't specified.

"I lived through it on your love," she replied softly before kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"If you're hungry the house elves have prepared dinner."

"Sirius and Remus are supposed to be coming over, did I tell you?"

"No, but it's ok. The house elves, I'm sure, have prepared enough for you."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Earlier: running off, shouting at you, just not being very nice in general."

"It's fine," Lily waved it off.

"Are you sure?"

"It's how I reacted too."

"But we weren't even friends then."

"There's a difference, but not a very large one."

"This is why I'm marrying you."

"Why?"

"Because you're so forgiving."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Your most welcome, Mrs. Potter."

"Almost," Lily said stroking the ring on her finger. Her left hand forth finger to be specific.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Probably."

Lily chuckled, "That's not very original."

"Not everything has to be original."

"I guess."

"What time is it anyways?"

"About eight' o' clock."

"Sirius and Remus were going to come over around now. They're getting a flat together."

"Poor Remus."

"They'll have fun."

"And get no sleep."

"We should go wait for them in the front living room."

"Ok."

"Did someone show you to your rooms?"

"Yes, a house elf took me up there earlier."

"Are they decorated to your liking?"

"What do you mean they? I liked it. A lot of people are obsessed with my name."

"It's so pretty, and you have a bedroom, walk-in closet, and a bathroom."

Lily's mouth was hanging open in amazement. James took this opportunity to kiss her. Leading with her back facing where they were going, still kissing. He pushed her onto a couch (gently). They didn't break apart until someone tapped James on the shoulder.

James grunted annoyed, turned around to see Sirius grinning at him.

"Were you two going somewhere on your couch?" Sirius teased.

"No, we were just waiting for you guys to arrive," James replied a bit angry that they had been interrupted.

"Dinner's ready, what are we waiting for?" Lily had managed to get out from under James somehow without him, or anyone else, noticing (Apperation).

"What about your parents, James?" Sirius asked.

Lily pulled Sirius and Remus suddenly into a room off of the hallway they were walking down, "Look you guys, when we got home we… found something."

Sirius looked anxious, "What?!"

"James' parents are… dead," Lily whispered.

Sirius seemed to take it just as badly as James, "They… they can't be. No, they can't."

Remus however took it calmer, "How, when, does Dumbledore know?"

"Voldemort, I don't know when, and I don't think Dumbledore knows."

"How did James take it?"

"He ran off."

"Then came back later?"

"A few minutes ago."

"So, not very well."

"No."

"Oi Sirius," Remus smacked him on the back of the head.

"They can't be dead. They were my parents. James' parents. How?"

Lily laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Sirius, I understand. It seems superficial and unreal now, but many are dying to the hands of Voldemort. We must stop him. The Potters are dead, but you can fight Voldemort for revenge. Help rid the world of his evil. Fight with us."

Sirius seemed to calm down a bit, "I will. I just need to be alone." With that he walked off towards the back door.

Lily turned to Remus who wiped a tear away, "I guess I have no shame."

"Why is that?"

"They run off so that you don't see them cry. If you see, you don't care. You understand."

"I do, and it's fine to cry."

Remus took a deep breath, "We should go back to James before he thinks we're in a relationship together."

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"I will be. It was just so… sudden."

"Yeah. Death is like that. It sneaks up when you least expect it and snatches away good, away life."

"They were good people, they didn't deserve to die."

"Not many whom he kills deserve death, but he cares not!"

"You're right."

"Let's go I guess. James needs to be comforted the most. They were his parents most of all."

"I can't believe it though."

"Neither can I and I haven't ever met them."

"It's just so sad when someone like them die."

"They died as they would have wanted to though, didn't they? Fighting for what they believed in?"

"Yes, yes, that is true. A little bit comforting, but not much."

"I know."

So they walked out to the hall and found James leaning against the wall looking quite bored.

"We're sorry we detained you," Lily said as she reached him and put her arm around his waist.

"It's ok," his voice was devoid of all emotion. "Where's Sirius?"

"He needs some time alone," Remus said sadly.

James just nodded and led the way to the dining room.

Sirius showed up half way through dinner with red streaks on his face.

There was little conversation and after dinner Sirius and Remus apperated home to leave Lily and James alone.

They went into James' room and laid down on a couch by the fire. They just sat there for the longest time until James breathed in a deep, ragged breath.

Lily turned to him and whispered, "It's ok to cry."

"I don't want to cry. I'd be weak."

"You aren't weak and never will be," Lily said putting a hand on his face looking him in the eye.

"Will you stay in here with me tonight?"

"If that is what you want."

"It is."

"Then I will."

"Thank you," James breathed as he pulled her into a close hug. He began to cry, softly and steadily, silently.

Lily stroked his hair and rocked him back and forth, back and forth. "It's ok. I'm here for you forever."

James looked up at her through red, puffy eyes, "That's the first time you've said that."

"It's the first time I've felt you needed to hear it."

"I need it now," James lowered his head back into her shoulder and took a couple of deep breaths before raising his head again. His eyes were laden with misery and sorrow.

Lily kissed him softly on the lips, "I'm going to go get ready for bed. I'll be back in a few minutes. I suggest you do the same, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

I have a feeling you guys aren't happy about Lily never meeting James' parents, but I had this all planned out this way. I thought it would add more drama and action. Please review!!! 


	27. Chapter 27 A Whirlwind of Emotions

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend's dad. We all miss you, may we see you again some day.

Chapter 27 A Whirlwind of Emotions

Lily went in her room and shut the door. She leaned against it and slid down. She landed at the bottom and let her head lull against her knees and began to cry. Everything seemed to be going wrong.

After staying like that for a few minutes she figured James would expect her back soon, so she silently stood up and dressed into her night clothes. She washed her face and tied up her hair.

She left her room with one last glance before heading next door to James'. She knocked, "Come in, Lily," was his reply.

Lily opened the door slowly. She found James next to his wardrobe still getting dressed. He just happened not to have any pants or any other under garments on. Lily noticed this and her eyes went wide and she ran out and slammed the door. She ran into her own room and put every charm she knew, which was quite a few, to lock doors on her door.

A couple minutes later she heard James knock on her door, "Lily, please open the door."

"Will you be dressed?" she asked coldly.

"Yes."

"That's what I thought last time."

"I promise you."

"Fine," she got off of her bed and opened her door (she took off all of the spells first).

"I'm sorry," he said as he hugged her.

"James, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I sleep without a shirt on."

"Oh."

"Come on," he took her hand and pulled her back to his room.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Lily volunteered.

"I thought we were going to sleep together," James looked a bit disappointed.

"I… I… I guess so," Lily stuttered out.

James laughed, "You're so cute when you stutter."

Lily was looking at her feet.

James lifted her chin, so that she was looking at him in the eye, "I'm sorry. I thought you'd like it."

"You should know me well enough to know that I wouldn't."

"I know. It's just that, I'm used to girls liking that kind of thing."

"I'm not like other girls."

"I've noticed," James kissed her, placing his arms around her waist.

One of her hands embedded itself in his hair and the other on his bare back.

James slowly guided her to the bed. When they reached it he lifted her onto it, not breaking the kiss until she was laying down.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips teasingly. James climbed over her onto the bed next to her. He turned to face her before pulling her on top of him. She laid her head over his heart and each of her hands on top of his shoulders.

James began to rub her back as she relaxed on him, "Aren't I hurting you or can you not breathe?"

"I'm fine. Really you weigh nothing."

"Oh thank you," she replied sarcastically.

"Your welcome," equally sarcastically he replied.

His hand took its rest on her lower back where a piece of skin showed through, "You're freezing," he said and gently pushed her off of him and undid the neatly did bed, so that she could crawl in. She hesitated a moment before complying. He did so after she had.

He scooted over to where she was and draped one arm around her and pulled her close. He slowly moved on top of her and began stroking her cheek with his thumb lovingly. She seemed so small underneath himself, so fragile. He bent over and kissed her.

"When do you start Auror training?" she asked him when he came up for breath.

James groaned, "Can't we talk later?" he asked running a finger down her arm.

"I guess," she looked a bit disappointed.

"Thank you," he whispered as he pressed himself against her body and began to kiss her.

Lily got tired of just being his little toy as she felt she had become, so she closed her mouth and quit kissing him. He pulled away and looked at her confused and sadly, "I think we should go to sleep now," she whispered.

"Alright," he sighed and rolled over, pulling her on top of him.

She laid her head over his heart again smiling. She leaned up for a moment to peck him on the lips before laying down again, "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Lily."

"I love you."

"Love you more."

Lily rolled off of him and instead just rested her head against his arm and fell asleep.

James on the other hand couldn't get to sleep and was thinking: about his parents mainly. He began to cry softly.

A few minutes later Lily woke up, she yawned, "What's wrong, honey?" she asked him sitting up and hugging him close to her.

He rested his head on her shoulder as she patted his back. He quit crying a few minutes later and pulled back a little from Lily, "Thanks. You're always here for me, even though I'm not."

"You try, and that's all I ask."

"You're perfect, though, and I'm… not."

"I'm far from perfect, and you know it. I just have been brought up to always please my husband. No matter what he asks or does."

"We aren't married yet."

"But you need me."

James hugged her closely again and whispered in her ear, "That I do."

"And I need you. I know your parents would be very proud of you if they were still here."

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should we stay here, at this house, move, what?"

"That's up to you. Something a bit smaller would be my preference, but if you want to keep this house in your family heirloom, we could stay here."

"I want to move."

"Ok. We'll discuss this further in the morning, but for now, let's go to sleep. Ok?"

"Ok," James laid down and Lily pulled his head onto her lap and stroked his hair until she was sure he was asleep. Then she laid down herself and fell asleep, her hand in James'.

Lily woke the next morning around eight' o' clock. She got out of bed carefully and quietly as to not awake James and went to get dressed.

After she got dressed she wondered around until she found a house elf, "Excuse me, Miss, where is the kitchen?"

"Miss Evans, wishes Briar to show her to the kitchens? T' would be an honor Miss."

Lily followed Briar to the kitchens where she then asked the house elves if she could please make breakfast. They protested, but Lily threatened them with clothes if they did not obey.

Around nine thirty the breakfast was done and all of it, except the drinks and fruit, had heating charms on it. She had made pancakes, eggs, bacon, mixed fruit, and orange juice. She got a couple of house elves to help her carry it to James' room where he was still sleeping and conjured a table for them to eat on, on the bed.

She shook James, "James, baby, time to wake up. It's nine forty. Come on, there's food," James immediately shot up at the word food. Lily placed the table on the bed for him and helped the house elves put all the food on a buffet like table next to James' bed.

After the house elves James turned to Lily, "Who made all of this? Usually the house elves just make omelets. They are a bit challenged in the cooking area."

"I helped out a bit," Lily smiled at him.

"A bit?"

"Ok I made it all, but I like to cook."

"So I figured," James laughed. He kissed her on the cheek, "Did I say good morning?"

"No, I think you forgot that," she said kissing him on the lips briefly before handing him his plate and getting her own. Lily served James then herself.

"You're a good cook too," James mumbled half way through his third pancake.

"Good, because if we move I don't know if we'll be taking any house elves with us."

"How would you manage?"

"My mother managed without magic, I can manage with or without. I'll be fine."

"True."

"Yes, where were you thinking of moving to?"

"A house?"

"Ok, but where?"

"Close by, it's a great neighborhood, I just can't stand living here when my parents died here."

"Now about your parents, their bodies are in their bedroom. Should we burry them?"

"Yes, soon."

"Where?"

"There's a family cemetery. Where we too will be buried. We won't sell this house, just not live here."

"Can we afford it?"

"Yes, plus for full moons those woods come in handy."

"I almost forgot about that."

"So, should we look at houses today?"

"Sure."

"How big do you want it to be and such?"

"Well, maybe two stories? Sirius and Remus can move in here, don't you think?"

"Yes."

Lily and James finished their breakfast in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Once they were both done Lily levitated all of the plates and platters down to the kitchens for the house elves to clean. She abhorred cleaning dishes. Of course with magic it was quite easy.

When she returned to James' room he was dressed and ready to go.

"Is this an all magic neighborhood?"

"Yes."

"That's interesting."

"Shall we go, Madame?" James offered his arm to her and she accepted with a weak smile and they were off.

* * *

I know I've been updating a lot lately, but I've gotten to the part where I had all of the ideas, except for chapter names. Please review!!! 


	28. Chapter 28 Fighting

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend's dad. We all miss you, may we see you again some day.

Chapter 28 Fighting

They had walked around James' neighborhood looking to see if there were any houses for sale that were close by. They had been talking and laughing for an hour when they decided to go back to James' house, a.k.a. mansion.

"James," Lily began nervously.

"Yes?" James looked at her oddly before leading her into the kitchens for lunch (They had just gotten back and he, as always, was hungry).

"Well, your parents are… dead, so are when are we going to have the funeral and such?" she asked quietly and cautiously.

James' face fell into one of sadness. He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples with his hands.

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't know what I was thinking," Lily rushed over and hugged him tightly.

"No, it's not your fault. It was a sensible question," James cut in warily.

"We can deal with this tomorrow if you want. You need to rest. You look tired."

"I'm fine," James said a bit harshly, scaring Lily, but she just removed her hands from where she had the placed on his arms and took a step back. James sighed, "Look, Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean…"

Lily cut in, "I know. It's just a stressful time."

James' head dropped. Lily moved over to him and lifted his head, "You'll live. You get used to the fact they're gone. But look on the bright side, they will never suffer again, never feel pain or sadness."

James dropped his head on her shoulder, "How did you get through it?" he whispered in her ear. ("hold me close, take away my fear," sorry it's a song I used to like called perhaps 'Drunken Angel' by Lucinda Williams.)

"You," she turned her head to look at him in the face, a slight smile playing on her lips as her face shone with pride.

"What?"

"You kept me alive." Lily stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips, bringing him down with her, so that she could stand normally.

"You'll keep me alive," James smiled at her before pulling her closed into a hug.

"I will," Lily whispered into his shoulder, "I'll do my best."

James pulled her away and held her at an arms length, "We should probably eat now."

"Yeah."

After lunch Lily asked James if he'd give her a tour of his house.

He agreed to show her not only the rooms, but also the passageways.

Lily smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

They toured the house for about an hour and half. James had shown her every room, every passageway, everything. And boy were they tired!

James led her to a sitting room. They both sat on different couches that were parallel to each other, but facing each other. Lily laid down on her back and stared at the ceiling. James laid on his side with his head propped up, gazing at Lily.

Lily began to shift nervously after five minutes of James' intense watch. She sighed and rolled over, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know it's not nothing, tell me what it is," Lily got up off her couch and made James budge over so she could lay down next to him. She looked him in the eyes and saw that he looked so lost and confused.

"I just…" James sighed, "I miss them so much. Everything is changing. I…"

"I know," Lily whispered.

"I know you know, but that's not helping me!" James sighed frustrated. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting mad at you."

"It's a natural reaction. When you are sad, you tend to anger easier," Lily looked as calm as Dumbledore, only she had a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"You're so… forgiving, easy to get along with, while I'm just the opposite. I wouldn't have forgiven a person, even if they did save my life, if they had done to me as I have to you."

"You don't have to worry about that. I won't leave you… for anything."

James smiled weakly at her before leaning forward and kissing her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her (sort of, they were still laying down) and pulled her into him.

After they broke apart, they just stayed in each others arms (once again, sort of in each others arms). Lily pulled herself out of his arms gently and got a pillow before returning, this time laying her head down on the pillow.

James laid his head gently on hers and whispered, "I'll never leave you either," he pulled his head off hers and smiled sadly, but it was growing.

"Of course not, I already knew that," Lily smiled warmly at him.

They laid in each others arms and presence silently for a few minutes before James interrupted it, "What time is it?"

Lily slowly took her left arm off of his shoulder and looked at the watch, "It's four' o' clock. Do you want to have the boys over for dinner?"

James put on a puppy-dog face, "Can't just spend tonight together?"

Lily laughed, "You spent all day with me. We should tell them our plan of letting them having this house and us moving out."

"I suppose, but you'll have to make it up to me," James declared grinning.

Lily laughed again, "Ok. Go floo there and tell them that they're welcome to come over for dinner, and before dinner."

"Fine, fine," James muttered. He went over to the fireplace, he grabbed a bit of floo powder and stuck his head in there, "Remus and Sirius' flat," he said dully.

After about five minutes he removed his head from the fireplace and wiped the soot off of himself. Lily smiled and laughed before going to help him, "James, you'll never get it off that way! Scrourify," she waved her wand he sat there sparkling clean.

"Why didn't I think of that?" James asked her standing up.

"Because I'm smarter," Lily teased tracing her finger down his chest.

"Very true," James moved his head closer slowly.

"Of course you're right, at least for now," she said before kissing him.

When James let her break apart Lily asked, "So, are they coming?"

James groaned, "Yes."

"Then I should go make dinner," she swept out of the room walking on her tip toes like a ballerina.

James followed her, confused, "What are you doing?"

"Going to make dinner, isn't this the way to the Kitchen?"

"Yes, but why don't you just leave it to the elves?"

"I love to cook, plus when we move out we aren't going to have any house elves."

"Fine, fine," James grumbled, "but can't you take advantage of the house elves while we still have them?" James asked her as they entered the kitchen. They were immediately surrounded by house elves promising to be better, and bagging not to be given clothes until James spoke again, "We are not going to give any of you clothes! We are going to move out and let Remus and Sirius move in," he shouted. The house elves immediately relaxed and bustled out of the kitchen leaving them alone.

Lily's eyes were wide with surprise. They narrowed at James' chuckling at her, "What, may I ask, Mr. Potter, is so funny?" Lily asked him.

"Just you, you looked so surprised and confused, it was hilarious!" James leaned on her for support.

"Why didn't they want clothes?" she asked still glaring at him. "It's not nice to make them wear those pillow cases."

"They don't let us get them clothes because they like working for us. Clothes are a sign of freedom, and unlike most creatures or people."

"Who would want to be imprisoned?"

"House elves?"

"I guess so…"

"I'm going to make dinner then get cleaned up, so go take a shower and change clothes like a good boy," Lily pinched his cheek mockingly.

James pinched her cheek back, but used it to pull her into a kiss. "What're you going cook?"

"Lasagna (James' favorite food!)"

"My favorite," James smiled.

"I know," Lily stopped bustling around finding pots and pans and such necessities, and kissed James on the cheek. She pushed him slightly saying, "Go get ready!"

"Fine," James grumbled before walking out of the room.

In a half hour James walked down to the kitchen in black jeans and a red and gold sweater.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Lily asked him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes," James whined, "I couldn't be with you," he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, leaning his head against hers.

"I need to move this pot of boiling water, so I need you to get off of me," Lily gripped the pot she was referring to and picked it up once James was off. She strained the long noodle things used for lasagna into a strainer.

"Why don't you ever use magic?" James asked her as she put the noodles into a pan with cheese and stuff (I've never actually made lasagna, heck I don't even like it!).

"I don't see the need to."

"What if I told you that they should be here any moment?"

"I'd say, 'go entertain them while I finish dinner.'"

"Fine. They will be."

"Ok."

"Please Lily, can we just tell them that we're busy tonight?"

"No. Now go and wait for them in the living room. Or where ever they arrive at."

James left the room grumbling about how Lily didn't want to spend time with him and Lily got back to work on the food. A few minutes later she felt someone suddenly wrap his arm around her neck as if choking her. She screamed and James came running in and his look of worry soon changed to one of annoyance. Lily was fine, it was Sirius who was just giving her a scare.

"Sirius! Why'd you do that?" James demanded of his friend who was taking his arms from around Lily's neck.

"It was fun! She scares so easily!"

"Where are the others?" James sighed.

"You mean where is Remus? He's supposed to be apperating to the living room.

Lily who had by this time recovered from her shock chased them out of the room, "Go find Remus, have fun, I'll call you when it is time for dinner!"

They ran out quickly because Lily had a rolling pin that she was brandishing as a sword.

"So Peter can't come?" James asked Sirius when they had gotten out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, said he had promised to spend some time with his mother."

"For some reason I don't believe him."

"Neither do I."

Just then Remus arrived.

"Don't what?" he asked confused.

"Don't believe Peter, he used to never refuse a chance to come over, but now is his second time. We don't trust him any more," Sirius answered for them

"I'm not sure what to think, he's our friend, but he seems to be drifting."

"Yeah."

"Dinner's ready!" Lily called from the kitchen as she began to take everything to the dining room.

"Yeah! Food!" Sirius immediately bounded for the room.

James and Remus were a bit more civilized about making their way to the dining room, "How are you?" Remus asked James.

"Could be better, could be worse," James said impassively. "At least I didn't loose Lily as well. I wouldn't have been able to live without her, or you guys."

Remus pulled him into a brotherly hug, "I understand. We, Sirius and I, will always be here for you. Always."

"I know. I'm glad I have you, all of you."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they entered Lily was standing, waiting for a command or request, by the door to the kitchen.

James tilted his head and looked at her oddly, "What are you doing? You needn't wait for us slow pokes."

"Oh," Lily blushed and walked over to Remus and kissed him on the cheek, then proceeded to James whom she kissed on the lips. When they broke apart James glared at Remus who just raised his hands defensively.

Lily watched this exchange with amusement. She hit James lightly on the chest, "He's like a brother to me, I didn't mean anything by the kiss you know. He's my family, the only family I seem to have other than you."

"Ok," James sighed and sat down at the head of the table with Lily on his right, Sirius on his left, and Remus on Sirius' other side.

"What about me? Don't I get a kiss? Aren't I your family too?" Sirius pouted.

Lily laughed, "I've know Remus longer, he was the first one of you to be nice to me, but I guess you can be too." Lily leaned across the table and gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek, which James scowled at.

Lily looked to James who was still scowling, "James, honey, you know I'd never cheat on you," Lily stood up and walked behind his chair. She tilted his head back and stroked his hair before kissing him and sitting back down. James' scowl was gone immediately.

Sirius smirked at his best mate, "She has you bad."

Lily laughed at that, "So what are you guys going to do tonight?"

"Staying here?" James shrugged indifferently.

"I think you should go out, have a bit of fun," Lily smiled at Remus then frowned at Sirius who was shoveling food in his mouth so fast it was incredible.

James shrugged and Remus answered for them, "Where should we go?"

"How about Hogsmeade, you haven't been there since graduation," Lily answered as cheerfully as before.

James just shrugged again, but Remus was thinking along the same lines as Lily: try to cheer up James, "Sounds great."

Lily was looking worriedly at James who was just poking at his food. She put her hand on his arm, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Just peachy!" he replied sarcastically.

Lily removed her hand and stood up, "I think we need to talk for a minute," her voice saddened.

James stood up and followed her out into the hall, "What's this about?" he asked her a bit roughly.

"What's wrong? Your best friends are here and you act as if they're just some Slitherins that you're being forced to spend time with."

"What's wrong, Lily, what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" his voice was rising now, and it was scaring her. She took a step back as he continued, "My parents just died and then you make me relive memories of them by bringing my friends over, when all I want to do is be with you, alone!" he was shouting now.

She took a small, shaky step towards him, "I'm sorry, I thought they could help you recover, a distraction… I thought you could go have fun with them or something. If I knew it would make you angry I wouldn't have invited them. I'm sorry." She put her hand testily on his arm, but it was swatted away.

"Well, now you know!" James shouted at her and turned away from her.

Lily had backed up against the other wall of the hallway, "I'm sorry," she whispered before walking back into the dining room.

Sirius and Remus immediately rose when Lily entered the room without James, "Where is he?" Remus asked as he noticed a tear run down her cheek.

"In the hall. It's fine, nothing happened. He just wants to be alone."

Remus shot her a look that read, 'Are you sure?'

Lily nodded as she sat down. The two boys followed nervously. Lily sighed, "I wanted James to be the one to tell you guys this, but I guess he won't be here to do it, so I will. We are thinking of moving out and we'd like to give the house to you."

The room was silent and Lily sighed again, "I'm not sure if this will still take place or not, but if it does, then the house is yours."

"Um… thanks," Remus broke the new silence, "I'm sure this little… problem with James will blow over soon."

Lily nodded as tears fell, "It's just that we've never really fought before."

"There's a first for everything," Remus reached across the table and patted her hand comforting.

"I guess we should go," Sirius spoke up awkwardly.

Lily nodded, "I guess I'll see you soon. I'm sorry about tonight not working out and everything."

"It's not your fault. It's a tough time for us all," Remus gave her a hug. Sirius gave her a hug as well.

"Bye," Sirius said before disapperating. Remus nodded and did the same.

Lily fell into her chair and began to cry.

Little did they know, James was listening to their conversation, in the hall.

* * *

Dun... dun... dun! I'm going out of town, so the next chapter may take a while. I know I just left a cliff hanger and such, but I can't help that I'm going skiing. Please review! 


	29. Chapter 29 Fights and Problems

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend's dad. We all miss you, may we see you again some day.

**_Important author's note_- this chapter will get a bit more sexual, so beware! If you don't read this it's your fault!**

Chapter 29 Fights and Problems

Lily stayed on the chair crying silently for a few minutes, not sure what she was crying about. She finally stood up and walked into the kitchen to the house elves, "Could you please clean up the dining room?"

"Of course Mistress!" one of the elves replied excited that they would actually have work to do.

"Thank you," Lily walked out and into the hall where James was, but she didn't notice him and walked past him until he grabbed her wrist roughly.

She jumped and whipped around, facing James. She sighed out of relief, "You scared me," she offered him a small smile.

"What were you talking to them for?" he demanded coldly.

"I… we couldn't just leave them there. I'm sorry, I thought you were going to retire for the night…" Lily stammered, afraid of what James would do.

"I'm going to bed," he said gruffly. He walked upstairs to his room where he got ready for bed, but laid thinking over the night, unable to go to sleep. The scenes with Lily kept replaying in his mind until he was about to die from guilt at doing that to her.

He finally got out of bed and slowly walked to her room. The moonlight haloed her head, making her pale skin glow eerily, almost unearthly. She was sleeping peacefully. He just stood there watching her, she looked so innocent and beautiful.

Suddenly she thrashed violently turning in her deep sleep. Her hand whipped up next to her head, revealing her slender arm in the moonlight, but there was something on that pale arm… a cut. Like from a blade of a knife of some sort. He'd never seen that before.

She began to mutter in her sleep, "No, please no… not him… take me…" James walked over to her and began to shake her gently, "Lily, honey, wake up. It's ok, everything alright."

Her eyes shot open and she noticed James and began to scoot away from him. She reached the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No, Lily, you didn't wake me up. Are you alright? You were thrashing around… talking… what was _happening_?"

Lily blushed a bit, "Nothing," she mumbled.

James crawled onto her bed and put a hand on her arm, "You can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you. What happened?"

Lily looked at her feet (they were both sitting in 'Indian style' at the opposite sides of her bed) and a single tear trailed down her cheek. She wiped it away. James reached over to her and lifted her chin up. "Do you want to talk about it?" he looked worried and kind.

She flung herself onto him, nearly knocking him off the bed. James laughed until he realized Lily was sobbing into his chest. He pulled her into his lap and stroked her head, "Shh Lily, what's wrong? It's ok. I'm here."

Lily's head was buried in James shoulder (no, he did not have a shirt on) sobbing, "He… he took… you… away from… me. He was… torturing you. He… made me… watch…" Lily whimpered through sobs.

"Who's he?"

"Voldemort," she had slowed her crying, and hugged James as hard as was possible without breaking his ribs.

"Lily, honey, I'm ok, and you're ok… there is no reason for you to break my ribs or suffocate me or something."

"Oh… sorry," she quit hugging him, so that she was just sitting in his lap. She got off of his lap and laid down, smiling up at him. He laid down slowly next to her. She scooted over to him and molded herself into him. He slid an arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his chest. "I love you," she murmured.

"You know you're beautiful?" James asked her, keeping her awake.

"That's what you tell me," she yawned.

"You are, the most beautiful I've ever seen and I love you more than anyone or thing else."

"Oh hush, I'm not pretty."

"You're right, because you are beautiful. All those other girls are only pretty."

"Go to sleep."

"Ok, beautiful."

"Night."

"Good night. Wait! What is wrong with your arm?" He asked, sitting up quickly, taking her slender, pale arm in his own large, tanned one.

"No…Nothing," Lily stuttered, trying to pull it away, but James wouldn't let go.

"No, it's not nothing," James pressed softly, running a finger over it. It was obviously fresh, possibly made today. "Lily, honey, did you cut yourself?"

"Y… yes! While making dinner! Stupid mistake really," Lily didn't look at him.

"Nice try, now tell me the truth," James released her hand gently, she pulled it away and hid it under the covers as if hoping if he couldn't see it, he would forget about it.

"Do you promise me you won't get mad… at anyone?" she asked quietly, still not looking at him, but rather her hands.

"Yes…" James gave her an odd look and took her hands in his own causing her to look up at him.

"I… cut myself after… our little… argument," Lily hesitated as she saw sadness pass over his face, then anger. "James, our promise!"

"I'm sorry, Lil, I never meant to hurt you," James told her, too ashamed to look at her, he looked at their hands.

"No, James, please don't be like that. It wasn't your fault. You were sad, you needed someone to take it out on. So did I, I just have a different way of doing it," she lifted up her short-sleeve to reveal her shoulder, only it had many little glowing white lines, cut lines.

James' mouth contorted into an expression of utmost shock and horror, "I…"

"No, James, I did this."

"I caused it, didn't I?" James asked her, looking her in the eye.

"There were other reasons too," Lily grasp on his hand became tighter. She crawled onto his lap, leaned against his back, and looked up at him. "Please James, never leave me."

James took her cut arm into his own once again and looked it, then her face, "How can I?" He laid down softly and Lily rolled off of him and gave him a quick kiss, before settling her head on his chest, hand on his stomach.

James lay awake for a long time, thinking of what Lily had revealed to him, it must have taken a lot of courage and trust to do. Finally he fell asleep, very early in the morning.

Lily woke up first the next morning very comfortable in James's arms, so she just stayed there for ten minutes or so before deciding she might actually have to get up that day, so she rolled over in James' arms. She watched as he breathed in and out his well defined abs also rose and fell slightly. She ran a hand over his rock hard stomach and felt him shiver slightly. She didn't notice as one of his eyes opened slightly before shutting. She stroked his face a few times lovingly before moving it up to his hair, but James' own hand suddenly caught it, surprising her to no end. He rolled on top of her, so that she was on her back with either one of his legs and hands on the two sides of her (does that make sense?).

"You may, Miss Evens, touch everything and anything, (he eyed her up and down) but the hair."

Lily pushed him onto his back, with her over him, "Mr. Potter, since when have you cared where I touch you?" she ran her hand through his hair once before moving her hand to his neck. She lifted his head slightly and kissed him, her hand moving back up to his hair.

James rolled her over, under him. They continued to kiss until finally Lily pushed him up slightly for air. "We could do more," James looked at her suggestively and hungrily. Lily laughed.

"We _could_," James' face turned to glee as he began to move his hand down to her bottom, "but we can wait."

James looked crestfallen. And his hand stayed where it was, right about to enter her pants. "Please," he whined.

Lily traced his lips a few times with her finger, kissed him shortly, all teasingly, "Hmmm… a bit, but not as far as you want. I call the limits."

James lowered his mouth onto hers, kissing her passionately. He began to touch her, first he traced one of her breasts before squeezing it. He felt her shiver under him in pleasure. He slowly began to run his hand down her stomach, to wear her pants tied. He began to fumble with the knot, but Lily's hand took it gently and placed it on the small of her back. He groaned against the kiss, irritated. He rolled over (I know they roll a lot) so that Lily was on top.

Lily pulled away for a minute to catch her breath, "James," she whispered in his ear. He pulled her back into a kiss and slipped his hand into her pants. His hand ran across her bottom, just back and forth, a few times before stopping and squeezing it. Lily shifted uncomfortably above him, he ignored this and continued on his little… tour, of her body. His hand slipped around to front, and that's where Lily wanted it to end. She pulled his hand out of her pants and broke away from the kiss.

"Why didn't you get to know me too?" James asked her.

Lily flushed a bit, "I already know you."

"Not my body," he pressed.

"I don't need to. I'm happy with just knowing _you_ until marriage."

"Oh come on. I got to explore you, it's your turn. You've earned it."

Lily flushed darker, "No, James." But James didn't listen to her, he took her hand firmly in his own and, pulled her hand down into his boxers. She tried to push him off with her free hand, but he held it down and when she told him to quit he just kissed her, so she couldn't speak. She began to cry, 'All he wants me is for my body.'

When James let go of her hand it shot up and she pushed him off of her roughly and tore into the bathroom and locked the door, leaving James behind in her bed.

James went to the bathroom door, "I wasn't that bad was I?" All he got in reply was a quiet sob from the bathroom. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" Lily shouted at him. "I told you I called the limits, but you didn't listen. Are you just marrying me for my body!"

"Lily, you know I love you, for you. I mean your body is like an additional upside, but I'd marry you even if your body sucked, which by the way, it doesn't."

"Oh yeah thanks," Lily replied sarcastically.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I just got carried away…"

"Yeah and our little… thing turned into rape!"

"I thought you just were embarrassed or shy or something."

"I wanted to save it for marriage!"

"Oh," James replied softly, "I'm sorry, Lily, there's nothing more I can do…"

"Promise me it will never happen again."

"Ok…"

"Just do it!" Lily was nearing hysterics.

"I promise I'll never force you into sexual situations you don't want to be in."

"Thank you," Lily said stiffly, coming out of the bathroom slowly.

Reached out to hug her, but she ducked out of the way and ran, James chasing after her. He caught up to her pretty quickly, seeing as he was in great shape due to his Quidditch training. He hugged her then began to tickle her until she cried out, "Mercy, mercy!"

"Mercy?" James asked confused.

"Mercy, have mercy on me and quit tickling me!"

"One condition!" James said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Lily asked sharply.

"Kiss me."

"Ok."

James quit tickling her and let her sit on her knees. She pecked him quickly on the lips before getting up and running to the back door.

"Hey!" James called after her, getting up and beginning to chase her, "that wasn't a kiss!"

Lily laughed ahead of him and ran faster, throwing open the back door and running out. She immediately stopped when she got there and stared. She hadn't seen the back yard yet, wait, yard was an understatement, more like fields!

James caught up with her, "What?"

"You… this… is all yours?" She turned to him amazed.

"Um… yeah?"

"Wow."

"Um… sure… right… yeah."

"It's huge!" Lily cried waving her arms trying to emphasis her point.

"Um… yeah. I guess so," he really didn't know what was so amazing about it. He turned to her, "So, where were we?"

"I can't believe this is all yours."

"It is! Can we quit discussing the yard and have fun again?"

Lily turned to him and observed how sad his eyes looked, like they were missing something, "Ok."

"Good, now where were we?" James asked her teasingly as he moved closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily put a hand on his chest.

"You didn't kiss me," James whispered before kissing her fully on the mouth.

Lily's hand that wasn't on his chest went slowly up to the back of his neck. One of James' hands was on the small of her back, the other in her hair.

Even after they stopped kissing, they stayed in each other's embrace. James held her head closely to his heart, and pulled her as close as possible. They each shed one tear. (kind of symbolic, yet they've each been through so much, but they still have each other)

Lily finally broke apart, "We should probably go get dressed now," she suggested flushing a bit.

"I don't know," James said stretching, "today seems like a good 'stay in our pajamas all day and be lazy' kind of day."

Lily poked him in his stomach and his arms shot down, "Did I find I ticklish spot, Mr. Potter?" Lily asked devilishly.

James looked around to either side before taking off running back into the house.

"Hey! Come back here!" Lily chased after him laughing.

James suddenly turned around as Lily was about to catch up with him, and he caught her pouncing on himself. "Haha! Your plan back fired!" James did an evil laugh, only he began to cough. When he quit coughing, he casually slung her over his shoulder and began to walk up the stairs.

Enter Sirius! "James! What do you think you're doing to her?" Sirius shouted, wand branded at him when he saw James heading upstairs (towards the bedrooms) with Lily pounding on his back.

James whipped around and saw Sirius with a wand pointed at him, he was so surprised her dropped Lily, who fell, none-too-gracefully, to the ground. Fortunately she, somehow, managed to fall on her bottom rather than her head, "Oh thanks, James," she said sarcastically to James, who was now over his initial shock,

"Sorry, Lils," he blushed. He turned back to Sirius, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure you aren't doing what you were about to," Sirius stated as if it were obvious.

"And what was I about to do?" James asked him.

"Rape Lily!" Sirius nearly shouted at him.

"No, no, no, Sirius, you have to come a whole lot earlier for that!" Lily intervened.

"What!" Sirius' eyes were wide.

Pop! Remus arrived, "Sorry, what did I miss?" he asked a red faced Sirius.

"James raped Lily this morning!"

"He did what?" Remus roared.

"No, no, both of you! We just got a bit carried away. Nothing big. Just relax. Ok? Oh! And don't kill my future husband."

"We were worried!" Sirius said to her.

"Why?" James asked confused eyeing Sirius.

"You two were in that huge fight yesterday, and James was so mad and all," Sirius explained.

"Ok now that that's out of the way, who wants breakfast?" Lily asked taking James' hand and pulling him down to the dining room. "Why don't you three catch up and I'll go ask the house elves to prepare breakfast." She turned to Remus, "Make sure both of them are alive by the time I come back, you too."

"Ok," Remus muttered angrily glaring at James, as was Sirius.

As soon as Lily had left the room Sirius and Remus advanced on James, Sirius pushed him back, conveniently, James landed on a sofa, "What's this about rape?" Sirius asked him.

"Um… what she said, we got a bit carried away."

"There is no 'we' about it! It's a you!"

"Yes…"

"What'd you do it for?" Sirius was very red in the face.

"Oh come on Sirius, when have you not felt any lust, just wanted to have sex?"

"You two had sex?" He looked positively livid now.

"No, no, I just made her feel some parts of me she didn't want to, after she let me… explore a bit of hers."

Lily walked in at that moment feeling the hatred radiating off of Sirius and Remus toward James, she walked over to James and kissed him, "It's ok, leave him alone," she spoke softly, yet in a finalizing tone.

Remus sighed and stuck out a hand, "Best friends forever?"

"Yeah," James took it and did the same with Sirius.

"Good, now that that's taken care of _once and for all_ we can get on with our lives and go eat breakfast," Lily put her arm around James waist and led them into the dining room, which elves were preparing.

* * *

I'm hoping you didn't skip the author's note at the beginning. Do you think I need to change the rating, in later chapters there will be sex, so please tell me in a review! Please review! 


	30. Important Author's Note

Hey everyone,

I now give you all permission to hate me. I probably haven't updated in over two months with an actual chapter, but I did get my computer fixed. I'm leaving for Canada tomorrow and won't be back for nine days. I'll try and update as soon as I get back, but no promises. I have about 3 pages done on chapter 30 (the real one). I'll just replace this one when I have it done. SOOOOOOO sorry about this. I start swim practice every day once I get back from Canada and then there's softball camp, then another camp. June's really busy for me, so please hang in here with me!

Thanks so much for your patience,

livingdead2010


	31. Chapter 30

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend's dad. We all miss you, may we see you again some day.

Chapter 30

After breakfast, Lily told the boys to go do something together. They, for once, honestly had no clue what as to what to do. Finally Sirius came up with the idea of Quidditch. So they took turns trying to score past Remus who was the keeper and a quite good one too, although he had never played for Gryffindor due to his being a werewolf. James was a seeker and Sirius was a beater, so they struggled to get the ball in a hoop. They only succeeded a few times.

When they went back into the house for lunch, sweaty and smelly (I had to put smelly, though I don't know why.), Lily wrinkled her nose and shot a cleaning spell at each of them, leaving them sparkling clean. Lunch consisted of many mini sandwiches, pickles, olives: black and green, fresh strawberries, apples, oranges, broccoli, cauliflower, and carrots; although the fruits and vegetables were nearly untouched other than by Lily and a little by Remus.

Once lunch was done Lily suggested that they go to Hogsmead, for old time's sake. Grab a butterbeer, go to the joke shop, and visit the shack. They complied and even invited her along, although she declined their offer, saying she had to clean. James stayed back a second to speak to her, "We have house elves, they can do the cleaning, come with us."

"This is a day to be with your friends, take it. During dark times, people tend to loose track of each other. Auror training starts next week. Enjoy being free while you still are!" Lily insisted as she pushed him out the door.

James sighed, but quickly kissed her and disapperated.

Lily sighed, now what was she to do?

She finally settled on sewing, something she used to do all the time. Back then she had sewed random clothes for her dolls, but now, that seemed like something that was too kid-ish for a woman about to get married. So she spent a while just trying to think of SOMETHING to sew (A.K.A. I picked that hobby then had no idea for what she should sew.)

She finally decided on sewing a dress for herself. She really had no clue what else there was to sew! So she sat down and sewed for about three hours until she finished. It turned out to be a shiny red halter-top dress that cut off about at her knees.

After that she decided to cook a big meal for when the boys returned home.

A couple of hours later they got back. Lily smiled and ushered them into the dining room, where she began to bustle around and put out the dinner she had prepared.

Once everything was in place Lily sat down at her seat next to James, "So, what'd you guys do?" she asked smiling at James, taking his hand in hers.

"Well," Sirius said with a mouthful of food, "We went to all the usual places that we used to go to."

"Sirius, swallow and then you may speak," Lily scolded him, looking thoroughly disgusted. "I hope you don't plan on marrying because no decent woman would put up with _that_."

"What? You don't like 'see-food'?" Sirius asked innocently. "Some women find it a major turn on, I've heard."

"I doubt it," Lily said frowning slightly at Sirius.

She then turned to James, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yea, but I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Through out the rest of dinner they talk about a variety of things until Remus told them that he had to leave and dragged Sirius out the door too, to leave Lily and James alone together.

"What do you say we turn in for the night?" Lily asked yawning getting up off the couch they had been sitting on.

"We're fine," James insisted, pulling Lily back down on top of him, into his lap.

Lily rested her head on James shoulder and was near sleep when James interrupted her, "Liiiiii-lyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" he whined, before his voice growing much deeper and huskier, "Please, please can we do_ it_?"

That caught Lily's attention off guard, but recovered shortly, "James, please," Lily sighed and sat up, "You know I want to wait. Please, do this for me?"

"Ok," James looked sad, but just pulled Lily back against him, "you know I've only done it once before?" James began again, while Lily thought, 'how did we get on the subject of his sex life?' "I wanted to save it too, but I thought that was the girl I was going to marry. I thought my parents were going to make an arrangement with her parents, so when she 'dated' I let us go that far. It was stupid, really. My parents wouldn't have ever forced me into anything," he finished.

Lily twisted her head to look at him, but he looked away, "James, what's wrong?" He still wouldn't look her in the eye; she flipped over so that she was facing him, "What's wrong?"

"I miss them, I miss them so much. They were good people, they would have loved you. They didn't even know I proposed to you, I knew I shouldn't have kept it as a surprise, but… I wasn't expecting this," James stammered.

Lily pulled him up to a sitting position, and held his head against her shoulder, "I know, honey, I know. I miss my parents too, my dad always wanted an athletic son, and he would have loved you. And my mom, she once saw that picture that you interrupted and she burst into giggles about how handsome you were. They would have loved your personality, everything about you. I'm glad you didn't allow me to kill myself, I would regret it now," she finished gently rising his head away from her shoulder to look him in the eye. "I love you so much, I don't think I could live without you, I know I wouldn't have."

"I couldn't live with you either, it was killing me the last few years when you refused may dates… ask Sirius, I think that's why he hated it when you finally agreed: because I'd never stopped talking about you when we weren't dating, much less when we would."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I feel bad for Sirius… you really were one of the few people he could depend on. I can't believe my stupidity… my selfishness!" she jumped up off the couch catching James by surprise. He also stood up, facing her.

"What's wrong? What do you mean your stupidity and your selfishness?" he asked confused and alarmed. "You are the most selfless person I know. You have never done anything for yourself… as far as I know at least."

"I stole you from Sirius… just like he said. I'm such an idiot… when he needed you most…" she trailed off beginning to walk away.

"Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going!" James followed her quickly catching up to her. She only muttered illiterate things. James caught her wrist and turned her to face him; he grabbed the other as well. "What's wrong? Sirius likes you, he approves of you."

"He should hate me. He should loathe me with his utmost being. I stole you from him. It was so unfair. I…" she was cut off by James' mouth kissing her.

He pulled back and hugged her tightly against him, "I love you, Lily. You did not steal me from Sirius. Remember when you broke up with me just because we weren't getting along? Remember that? You are anything but selfish. That's what I like about you so much, you always put others first. Ok?" he asked her holding her at an arm's length. She nodded. "Good. Then let's go to bed."

He led her off to her bedroom where he left her for his on room.

He undressed and prepared himself for bed in about five minutes, then got into bed realizing that it had been one of the few nights that he didn't ask to sleep with Lily.

As he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard the door open slightly, he rolled over to see who it was. He observed the pale skin and shimmering green eyes, "James, may I sleep with you?" Lily asked timidly.

James stared for a moment… this was out of the usual. He nodded still dumbfounded. He scooted over in bed, making room for her to slid in at.

"Thanks," she whispered as she faced him. "I love you so, so much. Please never leave me," she scooted close to him, placing a hand cautiously on his stomach.

"I love you too. I'll never leave you," he whispered back carefully turning on his side to face her before hugging her close.

And that was how they fell asleep, huddled close together.

* * *

I know this chapter was REALLY short, but I'm sorta in writer's block/dead tiredness 24/7, so this was the best I could do! Sorry you guys had to wait so long, but at least I'm back from Canada! I think I would very much like to move to Canada! I hate this hot weather! Please review! 


	32. Chapter 31

Cause of Everything

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend's dad. We all miss you, may we see you again some day.

Chapter 31

About a week after Lily made James and the guys go out and have fun she had them over again to try to continue to bring back old times. She made a feast of food and several pies (Apple, Cherry, and Cinnamon is there such a thing?) and a roast goose. That night was the full moon so they were having the feast about noon so that Remus could get ready for transformation.

She was worried as usual, but she was slowly adjusting. About ten or so in the morning the guys some how (miraculously) showed up. It was only a miracle because it was nearly impossible for them to actually get up before hm… lets see… noon? Unless of course there was food involved, which would explain their early arrival. However, when the guys got there, there were only two guys instead of three. Peter wasn't there. In fact none of them had seen him since the let out of Hogwarts.

Around five o' clock James and Sirius led Remus out to the wood shed in the woods, quite far away from the house. All night Lily slept fitfully, worrying about them all.

The next morning she awoke almost as soon as the sun was up and immediately ran downstairs to the back door. She realized that it was only around seven in the morning and the boys probably would have fallen asleep in the wood shed (they were storing sleeping bags in a closet that Remus couldn't get to) so that in the morning when he transformed again they could all sleep late.

She tried to relax by cooking tons of food and getting healing potions ready, but couldn't stop pacing.

About three in the afternoon the boys slowly dragged themselves in, looking tired and slightly bloody. Remus looked pale green and cut up worse than ever. Lily immediately scurried over to Remus to make him drink a potion that sealed all open wounds and heal over the scabs. He still looked green however. Lily set a plate piled with food in front of him.

She then hurried over to Sirius who looked second worse and healed him quickly before setting three plates piled with food in front of him on the table which he grinned at and immediately perked up a bit.

She finally got to James who was about to fall asleep on his chair, until Lily applied some potion that burned slightly, which he yelped and jumped up at, "Wha'd I miss?" he stammered until he realized he'd knocked over Lily.

"Sorry," Lily smirked as she accepted the hand that James offered her. "Now sit down and let me finish on you." She finished applying the potion and set down the last two plates of food in front of him before kissing his forehead lightly and sitting down next to him at the table.

"Are all of you feeling ok?" Lily asked them worriedly.

Their muffled replies seemed to be the affirmative through their stuffed mouths.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple months later, James and Lily were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast hurriedly before work. "I'll see you at lunch," James ran out of the kitchen quickly, almost running into a wall on the way.

Lily sighed, it had been about four months since they had gotten engaged and she still felt uncomfortable living with James before they were married… she felt like she was intruding on something, or just doing the whole wedding process wrong. She'd talk to James at lunch.

She quickly cleared the table and hurried off to work herself.

They were both aurors now, as well as Sirius. Remus worked in a small wizarding shop in Diagon Alley, near where he and Sirius lived.

At lunch, James met Lily by the fireplaces in the Atrium and kissed her briefly on the lips before taking her hand and leading her to a nearby café.

Lily nervously fiddled with her napkin as they ordered and once they were alone James asked her what the matter was, "Lily, what's wrong, you look as though you've seen your sister doing magic."

"I… just wanted to talk to you about our living… arrangements," Lily approached the topic wearily. "I feel as though moving in with you before we're married is well… wrong. It's weird… and I'm not sure my parents would have approved of us living alone."

"I thought we would have been married by now, I didn't know we were going to take such a long engagement," James grumbled and sighed. "What do you want to do?"

Lily paused a moment before, "I think I ought to move out."

"WHAT!" James stood up suddenly, scaring Lily further back into her chair stiffly.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked out.

James calmed slightly, "I'm just worried Lily, I want to know that you're ok at all times. You know, these days are dark (A/N: Harry and the Potters' song!) and I know Voldemort's after my family, and he'll know about you as well."

"I'll be fine, James. I'm a fully trained Auror, I am capable of taking care of myself. A short… break time might be nice before we get married. We'll still see each other, every day at work and we could still meet for lunch if you want, and even after work we could hang out, but living together is… just not right…at least that's what I think."

"Where will you live?" James asked sadly.

"I'll get an apartment."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Lily nodded and James sighed again. "You can move back in at any time, your welcome whenever, please, don't leave me," he begged kneeling in front of her. "Please! You could move to a room on the complete opposite side of the house ("Mansion," Lily muttered.) and I promise not to touch you or ANYTHING."

"James, this isn't permanent. Just until we marry. We should start planning that anyway, and this'll help us concentrate on the wedding more."

"Will you at least just let me pay for where you're living? Actually, no, will you live in the house ("Mansion," Lily muttered again.) and I'll move out. I just want to know you're safe," James came over to her, kneeling, and stared into her eyes.

"It just doesn't seem right…" Lily whispered. James was close enough to hear her.

"Can't we just elope or something tomorrow? We could ask for a personal day or something at work…" Lily stared at him as he trailed off. "What?" he snapped annoyed.

"Elope?" she whacked him on the back of his head. "What are you thinking? Why can't we just plan the wedding? It doesn't have to be fancy or anything."

"Will you come over tonight? We can start planning it then. And tomorrow during lunch, then after work, and then in the evening…" Lily hit him on the back of the head again.

"You finally get the point of engagement?"

"Yeah…" James rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit twice. "Aren't you supposed to be nice to your future husband though?" He received another whack on the head.

"Of course not."

"Just be careful, please?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "No, I'm going to go stripping the middle of the night screaming 'I love Voldemort, come and kill me now!'"

James grinned, "Just tell me the time and date; I'll be there."

Whack; a fourth time, and James scowled.

"I'll see you at dinner tonight, dear," Lily stood up and began to walk towards the ministry building.

James cursed, threw some money on the table (more than enough to cover the meal), and ran after her, "You left without giving me a proper goodbye," he caught her around the waist, forcing her to face him. Amusement was dancing in her eyes as she flicked him in the forehead.

James stared at her a second before shaking his head and bending over to kiss her. He let her go, except for her hand, and led her back to the office.

"I'll see you at dinner, right?" he asked before leaving her in her office.

"I suppose," she sighed melodramatically.

"Good," James grinned, "I'm still willing to elope in case you suddenly feel the need to…" he trailed off as Lily whacked him in the head for the fifth time. "Ok, ok, I get the point: no elopement… geeze. I'll see you tonight. I love you." He kissed her before heading to his own cubical.

Lily chuckled and sat down and began to open the mail that the owls had brought by when she was at lunch. One was an advertisement for a nice little muggle owned apartment complex.

After work she went by to see the muggle land lord for the apartment building and settled her rent for the apartment at a pretty decent price. She then made her way to James' house (mansion).

She rang the door bell and waited for James to answer. She heard a loud band from inside followed by a series of curses being shouted. She raised an eyebrow and continued to wait.

The door opened by a half dressed, panting James who had a large bump in the middle of his forehead. He stared at her as he continued to pant, "Why didn't you just come in? You know how to."

"It's not my house ('Mansion,' she thought) anymore. I have an apartment now, we can plan for a bit, then I ought to move some stuff over there."

"Uh… right," James scratched his head. "Am I at least allowed to know where you live and help you move in?"

"Yeah, sure, if you want to…" They were filled with an awkward silence. "So… should we start planning then?"

"Yeah, I suppose so…" he walked awkwardly to the kitchen where he had laid out a bunch of magazines about weddings and had a notebook and pencil out and ready to go. "Do you really have to leave?" he turned towards her suddenly with his big hazel eyes pleading her to stay.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just not going to live in the same house (mansion) with you until we're married."

"What's the point? You've already lived here, what, three, four months, why move out now?" James was down on one knee, begging her to stay.

She shut her eyes, "I can't… I just can't. My parents… wouldn't have wanted this." Her eyes remained shut as she tried to block out the image of James pleading with her.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, I can't guarantee that it won't when I'm around, but if I'm not around to at least try and stop it… please stay…"

"James… I…" James suddenly clung to her knees, and Lily's resolve broke, "fine, I won't move out…"

James kissed her sneaker and looked up to Lily's slightly stunned face, "Thank you!"

"Um… why'd you just kiss my shoe?" Lily still looked stunned and slightly disgusted.

"Come on, we have a wedding to plan!" James exclaimed excitedly, ignoring Lily's last comment.

"Wait, James, now I have to go tell the landlord that I won't be moving in, though."

James waved it off, "He can wait until tomorrow, I'll personally escort you even!"

"Of course you will," Lily grumbled.

"Come onnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" James pulled her arm excitedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later, at ten o' clock, Lily was exhausted and James was still going on his excited and quite scary energy. Only when Lily started to bang her head on the table, did James stop talking excitedly to give her a confused look, "What?"

"It's ten o' clock James…"

"And the night's still young, so do you want to have red or blue flowers?"

"I want bright lime green flowers, James," Lily replied sarcastically.

James finally got the hint, "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Please… sorry, it's just been a long day…"

"It's ok," James got up and picked up Lily from the table where she had laid down her head momentarily and carried her up to her room to tuck her in. "I feel like a dad already!" James exclaimed with more energy than even before.

Lily groaned, "G'night, James."

"Goodnight, love. Je t'aime!"

Lily rolled over just in time to see her door close. 'Eh… I'm to lazy to get up and ask him about the random French,' Lily thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Sorry that this is so short, and sorry if it really sucks, but I hate this story and I'm only updating for a friend (happy yet Amanda?). So, I'm going to try and hurry to finish this to please my **_dear_** friend. Please review.

Also, one of the hold ups is that I haven't been on this web site in a while and couldn't figure out how to upload this...


End file.
